Moon Sight
by Lilly Yuuki
Summary: In the light of the moon their love is beautiful and unforgettable. But the moon also has another face to show, a face of secrets. Inside those secrets a choice has to be made, love can blossom or it can die in order to have superiority of race. They have no one to turn to and only dispair in their future; War is the only consequence for their indecision.
1. Light of the Moon

_**Lol, please don't kill me for this but I was thinking about a new stort before I went to bed at the end of December. It was stuck in my mind and it progressed to scenes and action and then well I kinda decided to make it a new story here on fanfiction. I promise I'll try to finish the others but this one really needed to get out there!! Its a type of story I have been so excited to write. Please support it!! Thanks!!!

* * *

**_

Moon Sight: The Light of the Moon

Movement was heard behind the cliff and the child stopped her wonderful singing. She glanced at her guardian then back at the forest behind her. A crippling fear ran up her spine and in a flash her guardian was behind her, holding her shoulders firmly

The night did not make the fear go away. The stars were hidden by heavy rain clouds that surrounded the moon without covering it. The young girl backed up into her guardian's bosom still searching her surroundings carefully.

"Suki…" The child whispered looking up at her guardian.

Suki smiled down at the child. This species was not rare in the world, but they kept to themselves what they were because they were hated terribly.

"We will come back another night. Let us go." Suki suggested her voice not higher than a whisper.

Suki was an outrageously beautiful woman. Her hair was long and flowing in waves the color of sterling silver but defiantly not the texture of it. Rubies would have looked dull next to her red eyes. Her skin was transparent and pale and her lips were a thing line of white.

"But I wasn't finished. You know I don't like it when I can't finish." Suki sighed and turned her back to the cliff.

"Hurry Sakura-sama."

Sakura was as beautiful as her guardian maybe even more so. She was a bit shorter than average girls her age. Then again she wasn't average. Light and short amber locks made up her hair and emeralds could not compare to her emerald colored eyes, so bright and beautiful, the eyes of a hybrid. She was pale but not as pale as her guardian; her full lips were always a luscious pink color. The planes of her face were soft holding the likeness of an angel.

"Thank you Suki."

Sakura took a deep breath and was about to begin her singing again when the noise was heard again, this time closer. Sakura gasped in fear and turned back to the forest. She stared back into the eyes of someone who was not her guardian. Those eyes stared back at the child and were astonished at how beautiful she looked in the light of the moon.

Suki grabbed Sakura and pulled her onto her back and started running in a blink of an eye. But the child could not stop staring at the other set of eyes. That was the first time they saw each other in the light of a sadistic moon.

"Huh..." The voice chuckled darkly. "Interesting."


	2. Exposed

And here it is folks!!! CHapter 2 of Moon Sight my latest fanfiction!!! I can't wait to read your reviews!! Your going to review right!?! Of course you are!!! Ohh I am sooooo excited about this story!!! Well go ahead! Read already, 

* * *

_**‡ †Moon Sight: Exposed † ‡ **_

_**پ‡پ†پ**_

"Sakura-sama." Suki called from the hallway.

"Mmmm, five minutes..." Sakura mumbled turning in her bed. Suki sighed and opened the unlocked door.

"Sakura-sama you must wake up." Suki urged shaking her a bit.

"Two…" Suki sighed and walked out of the room.

A few minutes passed and Sakura sat up suddenly and looked at her digital clock. Her eyes widened in shock, she was going to be late, again!

"HOE!!!" She screamed jumping off the bed.

Downstairs Suki chuckled to herself as she served breakfast to the rest of the family that were already seated.

"Sakura-chan is finally awake." Narrated a boy taking his fork up and using it as a microphone, a thud was heard and the chandelier shook.

"Now she is picking out her uniform from the closet!!" He continued.

"Cerberus be careful." Scolded Suki.

"Yes Suki." He replied putting down his fork and picking up his spoon.

"And now she is taking a short shower!!"

Cerberus was a playful and lovable teenager, currently in his last year of high school. He was Sakura's cousin. His hair was blonde and spiky and eyes as bright as the sun itself. Built up with lean and sharp muscles that he covered up with his school uniform he was feared by most teen boys and loved by the ladies of all ages.

"The clock is ticking with only seconds left will she make it or-"Just then Sakura came running down the stairs.

"Made it!!" She huffed

"SHE MAKES IT!!" Cerberus shouted jumping up in his cushioned seat.

"Cerberus!!" Suki said in a warning tone sending a shiver up his spine.

"Sorry." He apologized sitting back down. The girl beside him giggled.

"Oh, Kero you should really know better than that."

"Oh, Tomoyo you should really know better that I know better but don't do better."

Tomoyo was Cerberus' sister. She was a year younger than him considering she was in her second to last year of high school just like her cousin Sakura. Tomoyo's long and flowing raven hair cascaded down her back like a water fall and her eyes wide with the color of a precious amethyst jewel but richer and her skin a pale rosy color like her brother and cousins. Like them she was also extremely beautiful.

"The three of you better hurt or against my better judgment I will _**better**_ your morning exercises." Suki said placing a plate in front of the youngest in the house who stared at her family with wide innocent and confused eyes.

"Better-"Kero began but Suki quickly cut him off.

"Just go." Suki said heaving an annoyed sigh.

Kero pretended to be hurt by putting his hand over his heart. Tomoyo laughed at her brothers' playfulness and finished her breakfast.

"I'm hurt Suki dearest I thought you loved me." Kero said his voice laced with fake hurt.

"Kero-chan leave Suki alone. She could hurt you if she wanted." Sakura defended finally understanding the situation after a long moment of chewing and thinking.

Kero was about to say something else when suddenly a gust of wind swept in the front of the house.

"I'm off." Tomoyo said going through the door.

"W-wait!!" Sakura shouted stuffing her food into her mouth. Kero left as well and Sakura hurried even more.

"Sakura-sama you should slow down or you will-" Just then Sakura began coughing. "Choke."

"C-can't breath-" Suki placed a glass of orange juice in front of Sakura and in a flash the juice was gone.

"Thanks for the food."

She announced running to the door. Expertly she put on her skating gear then pulled on her skating gear then put on her in line skates.

"Suki I'm leaving!!" She shouted. Suki came to Sakura her bag in hand. She slipped it onto Sakura's shoulders and smiled. "Thanks."

"Please be careful returning home Sakura-sama. Last night was frightening I do not want you getting hurt."

"Yes Suki."

Suki kissed her forehead then she was out the door skating as fast as she could in public. When she spotted two cousins a few feet in front of her she sped up and reached them before they turned the corner.

"You two are horrible." She huffed glaring at them. Kero laughed and almost lost control of his bike.

"You should learn how to control yourself on that thing before you run us over." Tomoyo said pulling back her skateboard before she crashed into her brother.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura screamed. Tomoyo and Kero looked at her in worry.

"What?!" They asked in unison.

"How can you two completely ignore me like that?!"

Tomoyo and Kero exchanged annoyed looks and the next thing Sakura knew they were both a mile ahead.

"HEY WAIT!!!" But they had already reached the school. "I'm going to kill them!!"

Sakura reached the school and shoved off her gear as well as her skates. In record human time she put on her school shoes and ran to her classroom. When she slid the door open she sank to her knees with a long sigh of relief.

"Sakura-chan you're just in time!!" One of her friends yelled. Just at that second the bell rang.

"Y-yeah, I guess I did."

"But you cut it kind of close you know." Sakura shivered and jumped to her feet. Her homeroom teacher winked at her.

"S-sorry sensei." She mumbled heading to her seat.

Sakura sighed as she took her seat close to the window. Someone tapped her shoulder and when she turned around her cousin. Tomoyo was smiling brightly at her. Sakura glared back.

"You and Kero left me alone!! I was almost late too!!!" Tomoyo flinched a bit at her younger cousins' tone of voice.

"Well you did annoy me. You know how revengeful Kero and I are. Sorry about that." Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"Ahem!" Their sensei coughed loudly. Sakura quickly turned around her face turning bright red. Tomoyo could not help but giggle at her cousins' cuteness.

Their sensei Aiko-san was writing the lesson on the white board. When she finished she turned and smile at the class. She asked if they had completed their weekend homework and of course the answer was yes from all of them. She collected the homework and put them in a folder near the attendance log. With a huge smile she clapped her hands together in glee.

"Well class today we have two new transfer students."

"I hope they're cute!" Chiharu whispered to Nako with excitement and they both giggled.

"You can come in."

The door slid open and gasps of disbelief went around the class. The two boys who stood in front of the room were unbelievingly beautiful. The first boy was a heart stopper. The top of his head was adorned with raven black slick hair neatly combed in place. His face was decorated with a pair of the rimless rectangular glasses and a pair of ocean blue eyes behind them would make a sapphire gem worthless. He looked stunning with his school jacket buttoned up almost business like. He bowed and gave the class a wonderful smile.

"My name is Hiragizawa Eriol. I'm seventeen years of age and I have just moved to Japan from England a month ago." His voice was gentle and had the patients of a hundred year old man. Most girls in the class nearly fainted.

"He's gorgeous!"

"Would he be interested in me?" Girls asked each other. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and they both rolled their eyes.

"Tomoyo these girls dropped something." Sakura was eyeing every female in the room. They looked back at her with apologetic gazes. Sakura and Tomoyo put in their minds not to totally drool over boys because most of the time they were not worth it. They taught them that if they liked him they should at least stay calm and ogle at them from afar, not to let the opposite completely obsess over them.

"What Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked playing along.

"Their pride." Tomoyo giggled.

"Kero-onii-chan would be proud of you."

"KINOMOTO!!" Sakura jumped out of her seat facing the teacher.

"Y-yes Aiko Sensei?"

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" She asked giving Sakura a stern gaze.

"No Aiko Sensei." Tomoyo was throwing a giggling fit behind Sakura.

"Good. You will be showing our new students around campus. Understand?"

"Yes." Sakura sat down and heard the other boy chuckle.

"Humans." He said under his breath.

The second boy was more beautiful than the first. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against the teachers' desk. One leg leaning the other standing. His beautifully pale arms crossed in front of him. He had dark chocolate hair was opposite to the other boys', messy. His school uniform screamed rebel. The school jacket was unbuttoned, school shirt un-tucked and tie loose.

"Why don't you introduce yourself dear?" Aiko Sensei asked as if she was sure he was afraid. His eyes cracked open and glanced at her then closed back in one swift motion, something human eyes would never catch.

"Li Xiao Lang or Li Syaoran in Japanese. I'm eighteen and from China. Hiragizawa is my brother."

"They're brothers?!"

"Wow!!"

"So cool!!"

"No wonder their so cute!!" His eyes flashed open then closed back again. Tomoyo tapped my shoulder and I leaned back a bit.

"Sakura-chan…" Her voice was a bit worried.

"I know, I'll tell Suki when we get back home."

As if he had heard her his eyes focused on him. She stopped breathing when their eyes connected. His eyes were dark amber with a yellow tint near the black iris. They enticed her with and invisible power that frightened her.

"I don't believe in teacher assigned seats gentlemen, you are allowed to choose your own and that will be your seat for the rest of your stay. Choose wisely." Li nodded without looking away from me.

Gracefully he stepped down the slightly raised platform where the teachers' desk was located. He walked over to Sakura and a smirk graced his full lips. He bent down and his lips slightly grazed her ear.

"Half breed," He chuckled darkly. "Three half breeds, interesting."

Her heart stopped beating for a half second and then restarted when he was finally seated. Beside her and his cousin beside him. The only thing that ran in her mind was,

'_He knows we're half breeds.' _She was terrified of him and his brother just by the knowledge of that horrifying thought.

_**‡ †Moon Sight: Exposed † ‡ **_

_**پ‡پ†پ**_

* * *

Did you like it?!! I hope you did!! Please review!!!! I really would like to know what you think about the story so far and as it progress. Flames are accepted but please don't be rude help me get better at my writing. Now for my fave sections REVIEWS AND PREVIEWS!!!

_**People Who Reviewd/Left Alerts  
**_

_AnimeLoover_

_yingfa07 (nice to have you back ying!)_

_twinkle951_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_warrior95_

_Geovis_

_maemi-hiharihosi_

_SnOwWoLfGoDdEsS_

**_Thank you sooo much for reviewing!!! Please check out my other stories when you have time if you want. But remember to come back read and review this one!!! Now for my preview!! B.T.W- Sometimes Chapters won't have titles when they come out in previews because I have not thought of them alright?!_**

* * *

**_‡ †Moon Sight: † ‡ _**

**_پ‡پ†پ_**

"Maybe some other time." He said and in a flash he was beside his brother once again leaning on the wall as if he had never moved.

Sakura dropped to the ground and held her neck with one hand. She was breathing, gasping for her next breath fighting to keep herself together. It wasn't working at all, her eyes wide with fear staring at the boy with horror and shock evident in her emerald eyes

* * *


	3. Provoked

_**Well hey!! I'm back. I got the rest of the week off so I'm trying to update as much as I can before the Spring Term starts next week. Thank the Lord this week is Regents Week, I'm in 9th grade so I don't have to take them until June!!! Well read and enjoy, I made this one longer than the others.**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_**‡ † Moon Sight: Provoked † ‡**_

_**پ‡پ†پ**_

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura shouted ruining in the middle of the basketball field.

Classes had just gone on a break for lunch. When the bell rang Sakura ran out of the classroom at a slight speed to reach Kero before he got to the basketball courts. The fear that gripped at her heart was too cold for her to have. Things had suddenly gotten out of hand because two people knew what they were. Dhampir. Being one was considered a sin in this world, they were hated more than the purebloods themselves for reasons Sakura could not understand. But she did understand one thing; if they did not remain hidden they would die.

"Hey! Kinomoto get off the court!!" Sakura had been standing in the middle of the field searching for her male cousin but did not find him. A boy came beside her and grabbed her arm, she winced. It was a reaction that had feeling in it. Although she was a Dhampir she was still considerably weaker than most human and non human males.

"Let go I need to talk to Kero-chan!!"

"Look you are interrupting a game I was winning! Come again when it's finished." He shoved her out of the court. Sakura stumbled and almost tripped over her feet.

An ominous figure hovered about the boy and a large hand grabbed his shoulder and almost crushed it.

"You're not very smart, treating Sakura like that." He hissed dangerously. The boy cringed painfully under his firm grip.

"You're hurting him Kero." Sakura whispered concern written all over her face seeing the boy in pain. Not that she cared about him, she was just a naturally caring person she couldn't help it in the least. Kero looked at her in complete disbelief.

"He treated you like nothing and you're concerned about him?" He laughed. "You really are crazy." He let the boy go and smiled evilly as he squirmed away from him. "So what's up, you needed me?"

Sakura suddenly remembered why she had come to the court. She had to tell Kero about the strange boys that knew of their race. She was beyond frightened and she had to find a way to tell Kero.

"I'm scared." She whispered her hands shaking. Kero's cheery mood immediately vanished.

"About what?"

"They know the transfer students know we're Dhampir."

Kero took her arm and led her away from the court. They rushed through the school yard too quickly for humans to notice. Kero was hysterical about the new information. How could two transfer students know what they were in less than a few seconds? It was impossible!! Unless they were purebloods themselves, and pure's were not the nicest vampires. But what would pure's be doing there in the first place? It was a regular human education facility, why would purebloods have a need to come? Unless they wanted a taste of teenaged blood.

"Where's Tomoyo?!" He demanded still dragging her. Sakura squirmed as his grip began to tighten on her wrist.

"Right here." Tomoyo suddenly appeared beside her brother. He finally stopped at the side of the school which was isolated and shaded by the suns piercing rays by the school building itself. Kero looked at the two girls who were against the wall. Tomoyo held Sakura's hand firmly as if they were still little girls about to defend each other from a big bully.

"How do they know?!" Kero growled. Tomoyo looked at the ground and Sakura wiggled out of his crushing grip.

"Answer me!!! Did you two do anything to lead them one?!" Sakura shook her head.

"No." She whispered.

"Their vampires Kero!!" Tomoyo shouted in annoyance.

"I know you felt their presence it was freaking impossible to miss!!" In that second Kero's decision was made.

"We're leaving." He suddenly said Sakura looked at him as if someone had recently been slapped. Tomoyo gripped her hand tighter holding her from getting into Kero's face. Her brother could be scary when he wanted to.

"What?! No!!! I'm not running again!" Kero's eyes turned dark yellow and dashes of black were at the side of them, his pupil went the shape of a diamond.

"Kero." Tomoyo warned going in front of Sakura who was cowering behind her. Tomoyo herself was scared of her brother at that moment but she couldn't let his anger harm anyone especially not Sakura. His other half had jumped out. Kero had the ability to transform from vampire, to fully human, then to his true self a half breed but his vampire transformation was the scariest thing anyone could ever see.

"Yes. You. Are." He annunciated ever word through clenched teeth. His anger was getting the better of him. "Do you think I want to leave?!? Of course not! This is the longest we have stayed anywhere for a long time. But we are to keep you safe, Sakura and you too Tomoyo. If they figure out who you and Tomoyo are…." He stopped not wanting to say the words that haunted him every day.

"We will begin the Criro Del Vampiro." Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison. Kero lifted his head to the sky his blond spikes suddenly relaxing and falling back. He closed his eyes and clenched his fits.

"I won't let that happen. We're leaving. Now."

Both girls remained silent. They were never suppose to argue with Kero's decisions because he was older and plus he was the person who knew what was best for them but they hated this one. They didn't want to leave. They would have to turn their backs on everything they had accumulated over the past 3 years and it wasn't fair at all. Tomoyo had to speak up and she did.

"Suki-"

"NO!!" Kero shouted cutting her off but Tomoyo continued.

"We must talk to Suki before we go with what you say! You can't make us leave."

"Daidouji Tomoyo!! I can make you-"

"Excuse us but are we interrupting something?" They looked up to find the very transfer students that would drive them away from this region. The one that spoke was the raven haired boy while his brother was leaning against the wall, hands crossed, head down and a smirk across his face.

"Kero." Sakura looked at him nervously and Tomoyo did the same.

"Have we frightened you Kinomoto-san?" He asked gently his sapphire eyes burning with concern and sincerity.

"No you haven't she's just jumpy every now and then." Kero replied his usual cheery voice back. "We we're just leaving already I hope you are enjoying your first at our wonderful school."

"Yes, we are thank you." The sapphire eyed boy replied with a gentle smile. The boy on the wall chuckled pushing himself off.

"The Kinomoto girl has to show us around. Teachers orders." He said chuckling again. "Only Kinomoto."

"Don't leave me with them." Sakura whispered terrified.

"We'll see you later Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah! Kura-chan we'll see you after school." Kero joined in winking at her but the fear that gripped Sakura's heart would not disappear.

"Don't…" She pleaded but they were already walking away. When they had left the sapphire eyed boy turned his smile on her. The smile did not convince her that these people are out to get her. Possibly kill her because of what she was.

"Do you want to eat first before you show us around?" He asked but Sakura only shook her head.

"Half breeds are always so terrified of us don't you think brother?" That was a rhetorical but his brother answered anyway.

"Sadly yes, it's unfortunate though." The amber haired boy took one small step and he was in front of Sakura in a heartbeat.

"What are you scared of Dhampir? You have no value to us." He said breathing on her ear and caressing her cheek as if she were some pet. Sakura became angry at this and with a fluid motion she slapped his cheek. All her anger centered in the palm of her hand making sure it hurt.

"Do I _**look**_ like some pet vampire?!" She screeched after a long moment of silence.

The amber haired boy felt his cheek and rubbed it a bit. His eyes were still closed when he backed away from her. Then they opened and he sent her a death glare that sent a chill up her spine. Clearly he was not someone to be messed with.

"That hurt." He spat coldly but Sakura could only smile. In truth she was scared to death.

"That was the point." A deep and dangerous growl erupted from his chest but Sakura stood her ground. When he barred his teeth was when she really became terrified.

"You Dhampir never know your place." He smirked sadistically.

"I will put you in it."

Another nasty snarl came out from his chest and he barred his teeth. In the speed of light Sakura was against the wall and the amber haired boy atop her. He chuckled and kissed her neck. A shiver of fear went through her. He licked her neck and kissed it again.

"Your blood smells delicious." He whispered darkly. "Cherry Blossoms such a wonderful scent I wonder how it tastes."

"Alright brother you had you fun let her go." But he did not move. "Syaoran!!"

He moved away from her neck and smirked, his eyes holding an emotion that Sakura could not decipher.

"Maybe some other time," He said and in a flash he was beside his brother once gain leaning on the wall as if he had never moved.

Sakura dropped to the ground and held her neck with one hand. She was breathing, gasping for her next breath fighting to keep herself together. It wasn't working as all her eyes wide with fear staring at the boy with horror and shock in her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry about him." He glared at his brother and then looked at Sakura apologetically.

"Would you like for me to you to the school nurse?"

Sakura didn't reply. She tried to stand but her legs shook so much it was impossible.

"D-don't touch me." She rasped still having trouble breathing.

"You went too far Syaoran." He said stepping away from her.

"She provoked me." Syaoran replied shrugging nonchalantly.

"You're anger needs to be put in check. The poor thing is terrified."

"S-stop talking about me as if I were your pet!!" Sakura said finally being able to stand but she needed the wall for support. Syaoran smirked his eyes still closed.

"Ah, but you are." Then he frowned. "Stop thinking that! Eriol may have stopped me from tasting your Dhampir blood once it won't happen again." Eriol gave him another glare. Then at that moment a small lazy bell went throughout the school and someone began to speak through the intercom.

"TO ALL GIRLS WHO ARE ON THE CHEERLEADING TEAM, PRACTICE WILL BE HELD RIGHT AFTER LUNCH. A GAME IS COMING UP FRIDAT AND WE NEED TO BE IN TOP SHAPE!! THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO THIS ANNOUNCMENT." Eriol chuckled.

"That was strangely irrelevant." The bell rang and in that instant Sakura jumped to her feet.

"HOLY CROW I NEED TO GO!!" Sakura shouted but then giggled to herself. "That rhymed, but anyway I'm late!!" Syaoran's eyes opened and he looked at her curiously and his brother exchanged the same look.

"Are you going to that practice?" Eriol asked smiling at her; she returned the smile forgetting her fear of his species.

"Yeah I'm co-captain of the cheerleading squad, Moyo is official captain."

The annoying lazy started up again and this time Tomoyo was heard speaking.

"ATTENTION ALL CHEERLEADERS, ATTENTION ALL CHEERLEADERS PLEASE REPOT TO THE BASKETBALL COURT." She stopped then added. "THAT MEANS YOU TOO SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE THE ONLY REASON I'M MAKING THIS ANNOUNCMENT" Then she was off, Sakura giggled and her smile twitched.

"T0That was not needed." Then the late bell rand for the next period. "Gotta go!!" She ran out of the small corner of the school.

"She completely forgot about her fear to rush to practice." Eriol smiled. "Dhampir are the most interesting species I have ever studied."

His brother closed his eyes and the smirk from before came upon his lips once again.

"I'm board brother." He chuckled. "Let's watch them; they're bond to make my day."

"Yes, lets."

* * *

So how was it? Did you like it?!! Send me your reviews!!! PLease I'll read them and try to reply back!!! Thanks love you!!! Now for my fave section Reviews and Previews!!!!

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

_Akiera_

_Shinku Ryuuga_

_silver wolf12_

_Tori Kay_

_Hatarake Kurasa_

_warrior95_

_madmanalpha_

_yingfa07_

**_Thanks soooo much for your reviews!!! Please keep them coming!! I'm begging you I want to know your opinoins!! Flames are accepted but please don't be rude because I won't appreciate it and I am not very nice when I'm angry._**

**_Now for the Preview of next chapter!!!_**

* * *

_**‡ † Moon Sight: Pet† ‡ **_

"Ah Ah Ah, I don't think so." He took her hands and pinned them against the wall. "I'm not done with you."


	4. Pet

_**HI!!!!! I finally got the fourth chapter up!!! Ohhh I am soooo excited!! B.T.W I don't have school next week for some add reason so I will try to update as fast as I can!!! Thanks and now....Moon Sight Chapter Four.....don don dooooooooooooon.....Pet. **_

* * *

_**‡ † Moon Sight: Pet † ‡ **_

_**پ‡پ†پ**_

"Why were you so rash brother?" Eriol asked as they made their way to the basket ball court.

"What are you talking about now you Dhampir lover?!" Syaoran asked annoyed at his sibling. His eyes were closed as usual and his hands were in his pockets while walking at a painfully slow human pace.

At instances he would open his eyes and look at his human classmates. What he found was not a surprise but it amused him beyond belief. The boys were looking at him with fearful expressions and the girls….oh the girls. As ugly as he thought they were the looks of lust and want on their faces were enough to keep him from boredom. He winked at one set of girls and they almost fainted.

"I'm speaking about Miss Kinomoto."

"She needs to be put in her place, and I will be the one who does it and makes sure she stays there." Eriol shook his head in disappointment.

"You are being unfair, we do not rule over them and you were treating her as if she was your pet, Mother would not approve." Syaoran chuckled and opened his eyes a bit and stared at the ground a sadistic smile gracing his lips.

"From now on she is. After all I do want to be entertained while I am here. Humans are too predictable, annoying, and boring. I have no amusement left for them." Eriol laughed.

"You are impossible. Someone will eventually put you in **your** place and you won't like it. I will not be surprised if it is that Dhampir girl you call a pet."

"We will find out in due time brother."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!! LET'S DO WELCOME YAMANEKO'S!!!" Tomoyo's voice boomed through the school campus. Interested both boys sped up.

They stopped at the edge of the court and watched as the girls 'tried' to perfect their routine. A girl with a high pony tail and dressed in the cheer leader practice uniform which consisted of a simple white shirt with cursive red and pink letters and a short pink skirt. She bent down and turned of a radio which was blaring the music they were dancing to.

"Alright." She sighed in defeat. "Ten minute break everyone." Another cheer leader came beside her and took her hand in her own.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said gripping her cousin's hand and smiling. "Want to walk it off?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah."

Syaoran chuckled when he saw his 'pet' walk towards him without even realizing it.

"Syaoran please-"His brother began to beg but Syaoran cut him off and evil smile spreading across his face.

"No, no, she's my pet and I do what I please with her."

"I'm going to have to choose the same girls from last year." Tomoyo whined pressing her fingers against her temples.

"Isn't that okay?" Sakura asked innocently not completely understanding her cousin's frustration.

"No! I wanted other girls to have a chance and cheer this year. I don't want it as a popularity contest! But they're dancing his horrible and they are sooooooo uncoordinated."

"So teach them." Was Sakura's simple solution but Tomoyo shook her head as they came closer to the two purebloods too preoccupied with their current predicament.

"I can't. The game is tomorrow and I have to choose the team today. I gave them a whole month in advanced to practice and I told them about try-outs. One week to learn the routine and one day to try. Plus the principle and basketball couch are on my tail with this. Its hopeless."

"Maybe next time you should let me help out more. I can give prep practices to prepare better for try-outs." Tomoyo smiled.

"That's a great idea Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo hugged her in a crushing grip. "You're becoming more of a leader!! I'm so proud!!" Sakura laughed nervously fearing she might lose all of her oxygen if Tomoyo did not let go. With some effort she pried away her hands and took a deep gulf of fresh air.

"You go on ahead to finish up practice, I need to get the other CD from my locker."

"'_Kay_! See you in a few my little genius." With another hug laugh they separated and Syaoran went to stock his prey.

As she was walking back to the school she heard a strange noise from the freshman hall. With curiosity she walked into the hall. It was dark because no lights were on and the place was completely locked up. Freshmen always got a day off in the week, lucky idiots, but the noise continued.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The replay was the same noise. It sounded like nails scratching on a chalk board which was weird because the school only had white boards.

"Hello?"

She walked further and a flash of white crossed her. The next thing she knew she was against a wall being held up by someone. She tried to scream but her mouth was instantly covered. A thousand thoughts ran through her head about who the person was but all that erased when she heard the voice.

"Hello my dear Dhampir." Sakura stopped struggling and stared at her captor with disbelief. Syaoran lowered his hand and smirked, he was insane she thought.

"You look pale, well much more than usual."

"What do you want!?!" She hissed but he only chuckled and began to nuzzle her neck. She stiffened to the closeness of him.

"No words now I see." He inhaled her scent then steadily exhaled. "You smell too good to be true."

Slowly he caressed her cheek; he proceeded doing the same but moving down and stopped at her collar one to hear the rush of her blood. Sakura was paralyzed with unparallel fear. Was he going to kill her? He was a twisted being that much she was sure of.

"I-I h-hate you." She stammered out wishing with all her heart that her voice was a bit more firm and stronger rather than a frightened low whisper. He chuckled.

"Go ahead. Hate me with all your human heart; all you will do is make my game even better." He whispered. He kissed her neck and liked the side of it. He marked a small spot with his saliva as a crescent moon, it burned and he smiled.

"Remember what I said before? You need to be put in your place and I am the one who is going to do it." Then he chewed the spot. He began gently at first but as the minutes ticked by and Sakura was beginning to regain her courage to push him off but he was one step ahead.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so." He took her hands and pinned them against the wall. "I'm not done with you."

He continued to bite her neck and steadily her skin became redder and started to come apart, the worse part is she could here every little tear her skin made and it burned her. Then he bit her and she screamed in agony as his burning saliva mixed with her blood and the open wound she had now. She tried to push him off but her attempt was futile considering he had her hands in a crushing grip. He liked up the blood that was falling down her skin like a waterfall.

"This Dhampir blood tastes much better than I had expected." He chuckled and traced the crescent moon once again and once again the burning sensation came but stronger this time. The blood started to flow out of it staining her uniform.

"You're my pet from now until forever."

"GET OFF!!"

"Be still." Unwillingly she stayed put dreading every second of it. "Good girl." He cooed as if congratulating a dog.

"SAKURA-CHAN?" It was Tomoyo and she was worried by the anxiety of her voice.

Syaoran finally let Sakura go and she dropped to the floor holding her neck and her eyes wide with fear. He looked at her in disgust seeing her try to scramble up.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU IN HERE?!"

"T-Tomoyo…" She gasped with another dark chuckle he smirked and changed his look of disgust to a mocking one.

"Be a good little girl while I'm gone okay?" He said then he disappeared.

"Sakura! Come on we need that CD. The team has already been choo- Sakura-chan?"

"C-coming!!"

Sakura curse herself mentally. She had to find a new shirt it's a good thing there was a spare in her locker. She pressed her hand on the wound and kept saying heal under her breath. When she took her hand away the bleeding had stopped and the wound closed up but the scare was still there.

'_Damn it, it'll have to do.' _

'_Such an innocent girl with a dirty mouth what a shame. We'll have to fix that.'_

'_What the hell?!?!'_

"Sakura-chan let's go!" Tomoyo grabbed her arm and began to pull her back outside, it's a good thing she changed while talking to that psychopath in her head.

'_Y-your in my head?!?!'_

'_Naturally,'_

'_HOW!?!'_

"_I told you before. You're my pet and I do with you as I please.'_

* * *

How was it?!?! Did you like it?!?! Reviews are soooooooo helpful for my questoins. Remember to review alright?!?! Alright!!! Now for my personally fave section REVIEWS AND PREVIEWS!!!!

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alters_**

_Akiera_

_Shinku Ryuuga_

_silver wolf12_

_Tori Kay_

_Hatarake Kurasa_

_warrior95_

_madmanalpha_

_yingfa07_

**_Thanks soooo much for your reviews and alerts!!! Please review again that's why I can know your opinoins and what you want out of the story!!! Hope you Review!!!!_**

* * *

_**‡ † Moon Sight: Revelation† ‡ **_

_**پ‡پ†پ**_

"Did he bite you?" Sakura nodded. "Why the hell didn' you tell me before?!?! I'm gonna kill that....why you gigglin'?"

"Y-your accent came out." Sakura said trying to stiffle her laughter. Tomoyo blushed and covered her mouth.

"Oh, dear"

* * *


	5. Revelation

Hi you guys!! Sorry for the delay on this story. My FlashDrive finally got up working again!! So the chapter a typed for this story on it. This is only because of God!! It hadn't been working from a few months. This is why you must have faith in Him. he can do anything, even fix your flashdrive. I hope you enjoy this chapter because its only because of God that you are reading it!!! Praise the Lord and Enjoy!!

* * *

_**† ‡Moon Sight: Revelation **‡ †_

_پ‡پ†پ_

_Tomoyo chatted animatedly about the try-out practice session while Sakura could only nod and smile. She was completely freaked about the incidents with the new kids or more formally known as the pure blooded vampires. He was out of control and driving her bananas!! Things had to change or they would have to lock her away and throw away the key!_

"_Sakura-chan you haven't said one thing about practice! Is something wrong?"_

"_No."_

"_You're lying."_

_Sakura heaved a heavy sigh, she asked herself if she should tell her cousin about her situation. But someone decided for her._

'_Say nothing' She heard him say._

'_You can't make me!' She responded in a child like manor._

'_Tell her to g on ahead.'_

"_Tomoyo-chan I need to check something out in the park. Mind going ahead a little?" Sakura asked smiling. Tomoyo stared at her for a moment then nodded._

"_I'll tell Suki and Kero….we need to talk later."_

_Then she left, her hair flowing gently in the breeze. The second she disappeared from sigh Sakura hung her head low._

"_You seem frustrated." She looked up and was greeted by the pair of amber eyes she was beginning to hate._

_Syaoran jumped from a roof top and descended gracefully to the pavement. He put one hand to her cheek and as usual he caressed her cheek. But this time it was different from what she remembered, it was….gentle almost loving. She quickly slapped his hand away. In response he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a wall taking away her breath._

"_Do you really think I am going to allow you to do that to me?" He chuckled. "I guess you need to be re-taught." She glared at him and fought to free herself. Yet she couldn't help but notice…he was hiding something from her, something that had to do with how he had just touched her._

"_I'm not your accursed dog!! Let me go!!" He applied more pressure to her and she screamed in pain. From under her eyelashes she looked at him with an emotion that was new to her._

"_You're so weak. I wonder what else I can try or rather make you do."_

_Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. He wouldn't do that to her would he? Those emotions she saw, what she had felt, it told her he was not what he seemed. He wouldn't try to rape her. He wouldn't!! That was how much faith she had in him even though there terms were not friendly. With that much she trusted him not to. But she still doubted if he was mentally sane and this alone frightened her out of her wits._

"_S-Suki…" She was scared beyond anything. She was helpless and she only knew one thing to do and that was call for help._

"_What?"_

"_SUKI!!" Syaoran chuckled seeing through her feeble attempt to call for help._

"_You're the most pathetic Dhampir I have ever toyed with." He stroked her neck gently were a fresh crescent moon had been placed. "This mark makes you mine, love. No matter what you do or where you go, you will always and forever be mine and only mine." He whispered sadistically to her. A shiver trailed up her spine. She tired to push him away but of course he was evidently the strongest of the two._

"_Sakura-sama." Syaoran turned around but found no person from which the voice came from. He turned back to his prey and she was gone. He uttered a colorful line of curses as he turned to leave but was met by a very angry vampire._

"_What is your name child?" Suki stared straight into his eyes but he was not phased at all by her cold expression. His gaze shifted to Sakura. Her frame trembled violently on Suki's back. Her face was buried deep into her neck and she muttered something incoherent to her guardian._

"_Li Xiao Lang and yours?" He asked politely._

"_Murasaki Suki. I advice you to keep away from my child."_

"_Your child!" A maniacal grin spread through his face. "You were the vampire and Dhampir I saw." A laugh erupted from his throat and it echoed through the empty streets. When he stopped the look he gave them was filled with amusement._

"_Suki…" Suki lifted an arm and caressed her 'child's hair muttering soothing words of comfort._

"_Yes, Yes Sakura I understand." She whispered casting a loving gaze to her. Syaoran chortled._

"_I had not realized the Dhampir had an owner." He remarked which earned him a glare from Suki,_

"_She has no owner, and her name is Sakura, vampire."_

"_it's going to be fun finding out why a vampire is so fond of a worthless half breed." A growl erupted from the base of Suki's throat as he continued to speak like she was never there._

"_You best learn respect child!"_

"_Forgive my brother Madam." Eriol said bowing low in front of Syaoran. No one seemed surprised by his sudden appearance. It was normal for movement to be so quick and precise. "I apologize for his disrespect and beg for his mercy." Suki snorted._

"_I think it best for us to leave." Suki turned and began to run at such an impossible speed that near by humans were unable to spot them. When he was sure that they were no longer in a ten mile radius he started to laugh._

"_Father will be please to know about this." Syaoran said still laughing his time away. Eriol turned to his brother and gave him a wary look. He sighed and rubbed his eyes._

"_Why must you give me such grief brother? That vampire is millennia's old! She could have killed you!!!" This time Syaoran was the one to snort. He shrugged his shoulders giving his brother an indifferent look._

_Then without warning a picture filled his mind. One of the supposedly 'pathetic' half breed trembling helplessly on her guardians back. The loving look that passed through Suki's eyes as she tried to calm her down. Suddenly a feeling of guilt and sadness took over him. It hit him like a bowling bowl in his gut. Why was he feeling like this? He shouldn't care in the slightest how he hurt her as long as she was under his control. But the feeling intensified and became more fevering. He sighed cursing himself mentally. Would his old self over be gone?_

"_Her thoughts were more concentrated on protecting…her." He said with a little less confidence. Eriol noted the change of tone but said nothing. _

"_The Dhampir is still a young child. Leave her be she has no interest to us or father."_

"_The fact that one of our purebloods protected her a young insignificant half-breed is interest enough."_

_Eriol looked at his brother. The look in his eyes was different from the usual cold and blackness. He was thinking but off what? It interested him that it was now that he was showing at least some type of emotions towards him. Syaoran's lips moved but nothing came from them. Then Eriol noticed that he was breathing heavily and his fangs had grown back. He licked his lips feverently. Then Eriol sighed seeing the problem._

"_It wasn't nessacary to mark her." Syaoran shrugged then let out a ragged breath and a crocked smile._

"_Boredom makes me insane." Eriol shook his head ._

"_Enough for you to mark and become thirsty? Damn it Syaoran! You will be the death of me." Syaoran smirked ._

"_Lets go. I am eager to report to father."_

_His brother nodded and they both began to jump and run at the inhumane speed they were so used to. Eriol stole a glance at his brother. Somehow he knew that something had triggered his show of emotions. And he had a pretty good idea that Sakura was the culprit. He needed to remind himself to thank her later._

_Syaoran ran and the sudden urge to go to the child came over him. He grumbled to himself and cursed. He tried to think is was only for her blood. That was what drew her to him in the first place so why couldn't it happen again? But deep down inside his dead heart he knew that it was much more than just the scent of her blood._

•••••••

_Suki stopped running when they had finally reached the house. She went inside and was oblivious to anyone or anything else. They went straight to Sakura's room without stopping to say hello to the others. Kero saw the quick flash of movement from the living room. A growl came from his chest because he knew what had happened, knew that the vampire had bitten her and that he was stalking her. But he could do nothing if Sakura did not allow him to and for some reason she did not allow anyone to interfere which made matters worse. More was brewing between her and the vampire than just hatred. He didn't like it but would live with it if he had to._

_Gently Suki put Sakura on the bed and she sat there shaking. The thoughts that ran through her mind were terrifying and foreign. Never had such scenes played in her subconscious and slowly they became more violent._

"_Sakura are you alright?" Suki asked looking down at her with concern. Sakura nodded hiding what she was looking at and it sure wasn't Suki._

"_Y-Yes, I think so."_

"_Thank goodness." Suki kneeled down and embraced Sakura gently._

"_Surprised Sakura stared at Suki with wide eyes. Suki always was a bit distant from her. Never had any warmth of her hugs reached her like this. But for some reason today was different. Warmth radiated from Suki and that warmth expressed comfort and love to Sakura._

"_I was afraid he had bitten you, love." Sakura blushed slightly at the new term of affection that was placed on her._

"_S-Suki…" Sakura whispered. Suki held her tighter._

"_Don't frighten me like that ever again, do you hear me?!" She pulled back looking Sakura into her eyes._

"_Yes."_

"_Why did you not fight him?" _

_Instantly Sakura went rigid. She so did not want to speak about this._

"_I was scared Suki, I…its just….." Sakura looked at her sadly. Understanding was present in her eyes._

"_Your human half is still muddling with your fighting abilities." Sakura eyes went sad and she avoided her 'step' mother's searching gaze._

"_Is that bad? Suki, I like my human emotions…" Suki sighed._

"_I know you do love. But you must control them. That vampire could have killed you." Sakura gave no answer. "Promise me that next time you will try to block the human emotions alright?" Sakura nodded stiffly._

_She needed to speak about something else, anything else. She hated that Suki wanted her to completely forget her emotions. It hurt not having them. And she knew very well that if she ever did block them out, she would kill more people than ever possible._

"_Tomoyo?" _

"_She's in her room. She is trying to make a new cheer routine. You should go help her."_

"_Yeah…I'll go do that, thanks."_

_Suki gave her another hug then left the room. Sakura jumped off the bed and headed towards her cousins room. Music blasted from the small door. When she entered she saw Tomoyo dancing in perfect sync to the music. She closed the door and just watched her cousin. As the song increased in tempo the moves became faster and almost impossible to recognize. For a human that is. The song stopped._

"_You do realize that humans can't go at the pace." Tomoyo glanced over her shoulder and smiled._

"_Yeah I know but I can dream. Plus its fun to just dance you know?" Sakura nodded, it was the same with her and her singing._

"_I understand."_

_Tomoyo paused the next song that was beginning. She grabbed her water bottle and sat down on her bed. She invited Sakura to take a seat beside her by patting the empty space she was next to._

"_So, what's up? You got done with what you had to?"_

"_Yes." Sakura instantly clutched her neck. Tomoyo gave her a concerned look when she saw how she gripped her neck._

"_What's wrong, sweetie? Did you sleep bad? " Sakura shook her head._

"_No…Tomoyo I didn't really go do something in the park." She needed to get the truth out, it was eating her from the inside._

"_You lied?!?!"_

"_I-I didn't mean to!!" Sakura said guiltily. Tomoyo waved her off._

"_I'm not mad you lied-"_

"_WHAT?!" Sakura shouted, her cousin had gone insane. Lying was defiantly bad._

"_Let me finish." Tomoyo responded in irritation. "I'm not mad you li-"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Sakura!!"_

"_Sorry…" Tomoyo shook her head._

"_Goodness sometimes I wonder about you." Sakura rolled her eyes._

"_Just continue."_

"_Oh so now you want to listen?!"_

"_Tomoyo!!"_

"_Sakura!!"_

'My goodness, you two bicker like infants!!' _He chuckled darkly. It felt like he was right beside her. Breathing on her ear. _'Not us to me I see.' _Sakura gasped when she heard his voice._

"_But anyways I'm not mad you lied." She stopped just in case Sakura wanted to interrupt but she didn't, so she went on. "It just surprised me that you could do it so convincingly." Sakura didn't say a word, she was too damned shocked that the bastard could get in her head and speak to her. He cousin gave her a curious look. _

"_Are you alright, sweetie?" Sakura shook her head and groaned in frustration. Her eyes went crazed as she held her head in her hands._

"_I can hear him!!! Tomoyo get him out!!" Tomoyo looked completely bewildered._

"_W-What?"_

'Don not tell her.'

_Sakura shook her head again. This time a nasty snarl came up from her chest. It was a damned warning for him. Tomoyo looked at her in surprise. Never had she heard such a sound come from Sakura even if it was normal for her breed._

"_S-Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up and clutched her neck as if something was burning and she need to put the fire out._

"_Remember when I went to get something from my locker?" Tomoyo nodded still confused. "I didn't lie about that." She said firmly. "I was getting the CD out of there but one of the purebloods followed me….and I didn't know… and..I…" _

_Realization hit Tomoyo like a tidal wave. She had smelled blood when she went searching for Sakura. Then now she was acting strange. She should have noticed earlier but she blinded herself from the truth. Her face was seat in a grim expression. Her eyes had gone cold and hard and her lips formed a thin line of disapproval and anger._

"_Did he bite you?" She asked in a low voice. Sakura looked away guiltily and nodded. "WHY THE HELL DIDN' YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?! I'MA GONNA KILL THAT…why are ya gigglin'?" Sakura held her hand to her mouth giggles escaping her like water through her finger tips._

"_Y-Your accent came out." Sakura said trying to stifle her laughter. Tomoyo blushed and covered her mouth._

"_Oh dear."_

'Bumbling, bumpkin idiots.'_ Sakura stiffened and all signs of humor suddenly left the room._

"_Where did he bite you?" Tomoyo asked getting back on track. Sakura lowered her collar and gave Tomoyo a clear view of the crescent moon. "Hell yeah, I'ma kill 'em."_

_Tomoyo got off her bed and went calmly to her bookshelf. She selected a couple of books with leather binding. She came back to sit beside her cousin. She flipped through some pages and stopped at one with an identical picture as Sakura's mark._

"_He's a Vampiro Real….of Italy…" Sakura gave her a bewildered expression._

"_What?" Tomoyo looked up from the book her face once again grim._

"_It is Spanish. He is one of the members of the Familia de Sangre Santa, Holy Blood Family. Vampiro, Vampire, Real, Royal." Tomoyo looked away from Sakura's pale features. This was bad. Really bad._

"_That is their marking. A crescent moon. It is also their emblem. He bite you on a puncture point so he could control every one of your movements. He is able to hear your thoughts and communicate with you. But it goes both ways."_

"_So?" Tomoyo looked up at her cousin with a wicked smile._

"_It means you have as much control over him as he does of you."_

_Sakura chewed her bottom lip and touched the scare on her neck. She contemplated on whether the new revelation was a good or bad thing. It was bad but at the same time so very sweet._

"_I must do more research."_

**_***********************************************************************************************_**

I think this is the only story that I will be doing Previews. I hope this'll get you to read next chapter!!

_**Moon Sight: Want**_

"Anything." he chuckled and smiled mischeviously. "But make it quick, we're late."

"Anything is a very dangerous word Miss Daidouji but if you insist..."

**_*Real scene is subject to chage in the next chapter*_**

* * *


	6. Want

﴾‡ † **Moon Sight: Want ****† ‡ **﴿

پ‡پ†پ

"Be carful today Sakura." Suki said giving her "child's" forehead a kiss. It could be seen in her eyes the worry for Sakura.

"Yes, Suki I will." Sakura replied putting on her helmet and buckling it securely.

"Remember I'll be a little late for the game but tell Cerberus and Tomoyo I will be there alright?"

"Yes."

Then she went through the door. Today was the start of the football season and today was the start off. It was so exciting the school would be in a buzz all day. Plus the cheer leading team was showing off a new routine. Oh, she just couldn't wait for four pm.

Tomoyo had left earlier. She had things to straighten out and Kero went with her. He was going to be the announcer as always. At every game they had both Kero and Tomoyo so busy. They were very dedicated to the school. Sakura was a few yards from the school so she sped up. She had spotted her cousin.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" She shouted waving at her. Tomoyo returned the smile from the front gates. Sakura stopped in front of her and her smile widened.

"Everything ready for this afternoons game?" Tomoyo winked at her.

"Of course and a really cute football player wants to go on a date with you." Sakura blushed and fiddled with a strand of her hair. Tomoyo always tried to get her to date someone on a team. But she could never see herself dating any of them. They just did not make her feel anything special.

"I won't approve of that." Someone whispered near to Sakura's ear. She stiffened feeling his hot breath on the tattoo he had marked her with. She felt fear, and anger, but something else. The possessiveness in his voice made another feeling make her heart flutter with excitement. She pushed that feeling away. "The only person you are allowed to see is me." There came that fluttery feeling again. She tried to move but couldn't. "How long will it take a bird to get use to her owner?" All those nice feelings suddenly disappeared. Rage began to fill Sakura and she whirled around ready to slap him when Tomoyo held her arm down.

"No, Sakura-chan, it is not worth your strength." She said in a calm voice. Tomoyo held her hand lacing their fingers and lowered it. Sakura held on to her tightly.

"And who may I ask are you?" Tomoyo glared at him a fierce scowl on her face.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I am Sakura-chan's cousin." She glared at him harder almost boring a hole in his head. Syaoran snickered.

"Oh, right, The Bumpkin." Tomoyo was getting ready to hurt him when another person stopped her.

"You shouldn't bother these young women brother, it is no polite."

Eriol calmly glided beside his brother. His eyes were bright and sincere and completely captured Tomoyo. He bowed to them and she watched how his hair moved perfectly. She had to shake her head to stop staring at him. Syaoran stared at his sibling giving him an indifferent glare.

"You are ruining my fun Eriol." He said but Eriol smiled back.

"Mother must have taught you better manners on how to treat young women." Syaoran growled scaring some students around him earning a warning glance from his brother.

"I'll play with her later then." He gave Sakura one last glance that made her skin crawl with more than fear and walked into the school building. Eriol sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Please forgive my brother. Sometimes I question if our blood is really the same." Tomoyo shook her head and smiled.

"Thanks Hiragizawa-san."

'Though you so do not have to question your blood, your from Sangre Santa damn it.' She added mentally.

"Me and Sakura owe you." Sakura looked at them wearily. "Don't worry Sakura he's not like his brother. Why don't you go inside and get changed? The coaches want all the cheer leaders to be in uniform for the whole day."

"Alright." She glanced at Eriol. Had her cousin been hypnotized? "Be careful."

"I'll see you later, sweetie."

Sakura went inside straight to her first period class. She really did not want to be caught in the halls alone with pure bloods wondering around. Tomoyo smiled at Eriol and he smiled back.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" He asked his eyes displaying more than his smile.

"Should I be?" Tomoyo asked playfully. Of course she should be afraid! She had no idea what the hell was wrong with her.

"Yes."

"Well I'm not. But your brother is giving me problems." Eriol was so amused with the Dhampir. No other child of that species was so bold to speak to a pure blood like him. Especially not one who was obviously dangerous and powerful. "But we can talk about that later. I need to find a way to thank you for getting rid of your pesky brother."

Eriol chuckled slightly as Tomoyo thought of ways to thank him. But not one idea came to her. She was a cheer leader for goodness sake! Captain of the cheer leading team. She coordinated complicated routines but couldn't find a way to thank a pure blooded, Sangre Santa vampire. Well it did make a little sense, no wait it didn't. Just then the first period bell went off. Tomoyo cursed silently.

"I take it you have no idea what to repay me with." Tomoyo giggled nervously.

"My mind is blank. Guess all my creative juices went into the refrigerator and froze for a while." She sweat- dropped. Why did he not just kill her now? That was the most idiotic thing **ever ** to say! What was she thinking?

'Keep calm Tomo, just stay calm.'

"May I ask for something instead?" Tomoyo nodded suggestions were always welcome to melt away frozen creative brain juice.

'Ewww, that actually sounds very nasty.'

"Anything." He chuckled and smiled mischievously. "But make it quick we're late."

"Anything is a very dangerous word Miss Daidouji but if you do insist…"

He stepped to the side and he was beside Tomoyo. That really did not surprise her very much. But what did make her heart quicking was his warm breath near her lips. He kissed her cheek gingerly and inhaled her scent.

"I will tell you my decision at lunch time." He whispered huskily. "But you can guess what I already want." Then he was gone. Tomoyo gasped for a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Then she giggled and stoked her cheek gently. Her heart fluttered.

"I can't decide if he's a devil or an angel." Then she skipped to her class in a very merry mood.

Lunch time came rather quickly for Tomoyo. Though she was not sure why she was so excited. Sakura on the other hand was going to be happy to just be outside. For her being inside with her cheer uniform on was a bit uncomfortable. Plus Tomoyo was right, all cheer leaders and football players were in their respective uniforms. Sakura ran out of class. Tomoyo had been called by the football coach earlier.

As she dashed down the hallway music filled her sensitive ears making her stop short. She was completely captured by the low notes of the piano. Slowly she walked down the hall tracing the soft melody and was not surprising it came from the music room.

She leaned against the door and closed her eyes listening to the wonderful notes. Sakura hummed along with the music. Words began to form in her mind as the melody became familiar. It made her feel light, happy and, and…something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She decided to peek at the talented pianist. She slid the door open slightly to look at the person and she gasped when she saw who it was. None other than Li Syaoran. He was seated in front of the grand piano and as usual his eyes were closed. But his face was calm and serene. He looked happy for a moment and was handsome as well.

"How can I-" Sakura covered her mouth before the lyrics of her new song came out of her lips. She backed away from the door as the song came to an end. She ran outside and tripped over her own two feet on the grass.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Tomoyo asked kneeling down beside her. She helped her to sit up and concern was shown in her amethyst eyes. "That was a nasty fall. I have never seen you trip like that."

"I'm alright." Sakura said rubbing her scraped knee. Then she suddenly jerked her head up to look at her cousin. "Wait where were you?" Tomoyo smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Well after I talked to the football coach about some last minute preparations I came outside to meet…" Sakura looked at her left and frowned at the person.

"Kero-chan won't like that you are seeing a vampire." Tomoyo 's sheepish smile did not fade.

"I know but we're only friends. Don't tell him. Please Sakura?" Sakura chewed her lip and nodded.

"Thank you. Oh and Hiragizawa has some juicy info on that little scare of yours." Tomoyo cringed at the word 'juicy'. What was up with her and that word today?

"Really? He knows hot to get it off?" Sakura asked in excitement, she scooted closer to Eriol and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Well first off you can never get the mark off," Sakura's face fell. "It is a part of you as much as of him."

"Of him?" Eriol nodded gravely.

"The day he marked you he also marked himself. It is basic theory for us. But once you mark a **female**of any species both of them are bound to each other forever." A figure suddenly loomed over Eriol .

"Brother why must you ruin my fun?" Syaoran asked sitting down beside him. Eriol smiled innocently.

"She has a right to know brother. Unlike you she is the victim."

Syaoran's gaze went to Sakura. She jumped startled by the distant look in his amber eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity to Sakura. Then the image of him playing the piano came to her mind. She blushed and shot to her feet.

"E-Excuse me." She stammered then turned to run.

"W-Wait Sakura!" Tomoyo stood to go after her but she was already gone. "What is wrong with her?"

"Go ahead and get her Daidouji we can discuss the mark later." Tomoyo nodded and went after her flustered friend. Eriol stood and Syaoran did the same.

"She saw me playing." Syaoran said still staring at the spot where Sakura was seated just a few moments ago. As if he could still see her.

"Well that explains her sudden exit. You do know what will happen don't you? It's inevitable her feelings will be intensified. Your mark helped in that but the magic when you play is irresistible Syaoran." Syaoran stayed silent. "Is this what you wanted to happen?" He still said nothing. "Are you returning to you normal self, brother?"

Again he did not respond. Instead he walked in the opposite direction of Eriol. He walked and walked and walked until he was as far away from the school as possible. When he stopped he was back in the meadow from his first night in the small town.

He sighed and sat down under a tree and stared out into the sky. He closed his eyes and remembered the night. The beautiful voice filled his ears singing a song he could not recognize but was wonderful none the less. Her guardian coming to her when she sensed her fear and how soft the child's voice when she spoke, and how she looked in the light of the moon, he remembered all of it so clearly he knew he was already captured.

'Capture' Another voice rang in his ears. The voice of an immortal man who surpassed his own years, deep, husky and malevolent.

'Entice.'

'Deliver, then it is you can take your place and rule at my side as the rightful prince.' Syaoran mused over the command. It grew dark outside and the real voice of the maiden filled the night sky. It looked like every time the child sang the moon would come out and shine on her as if to give her the spot light in the night.

"Is that really what you want to do brother? Do you want to lose yourself in power and never be happy? Is that-"

He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Yes, he was in the meadow but the sun was up. He checked his watch and realized it was a little passed four.

"I am already late for the game."

'Is that really-' Syaoran sighed sadly.

"No, Eriol I do not want that. What I want is still a mystery to myself even after all the years I have been alive."


	7. Games

﴾‡ † **Moon Sight: Games****† ‡ **﴿

پ‡پ†پ

The crowd of teenagers began to cheer loudly and stomp their feet on the bleachers when their team made another score. The scent of sweat and fake grass filled the air. The cheers flooded the field along with the school building behind them. It was the last game of the season. Just a few more touch downs and their school would win. Some girls on the side lines screamed loudly hoping their boyfriends would hear them as they went back to a starting position.

"That makes two more points for our home team the Yamaneko's! How will the Panthers fight back? We will find out in the second half!"

The teams retired to their respective sides. They talked about new strategies and the Achilles' heal of the opposing side. But as they sat down they relaxed. They were all tired and out of breath, it was their turn to be entertained and their expectations were high.

"Now," Kero said into his microphone watching from a booth. "We will introduce the cheer squads of each of the teams and they will perform for us." He exclaimed. "First off will be the Panthers team. Their captain is Misaki Kamura and co-captain Aneka Rikamo! Give it up for the Panthers Squad!"

Barely anyone clapped for them. They came out cheering and shouting their spirits high. The captain began the routine and the other girls followed. It was more like they copied each other for the next moves and they all ended up getting confused. Their timing was off as well as their coordination. When they finished only a few clapped (sheepishly) and the girls went back to their locker room still cheering and shouting. Kero's voice came back onto the speakers.

"U-Ummm…okay then…" Kero cleared his throat. "That was great, lets move onto the next set of girls. The captain of the Yamaneko's Team is my little sister Daidouji Tomoyo!"

Leisurely Tomoyo walked slowly to the center of the field and smiled. She didn't expect them to cheer after the last team's performance and she was right.

"And my cousin Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura did the same as Tomoyo, she walked calmly to the center of the field beside her cousin. "Give it up for the Yamaneko's Cheer Squad!"

"Alright!" Sakura shouted.

"Please corporate with us! You say Yama!" Tomoyo shouted.

"And we say Neko's!" Sakura finished.

The crowd jumped up excitedly and corporate with them. At least the beginning of their routine was better than the previous team.

"YAMA!" They roared.

"NEKO'S!" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted. After two more cheers Sakura and Tomoyo clapped their hands together and the other cheerleaders came out. They got into formation, their captain was in the front and their co-captain was behind them.

"GIRLS ARE YOU READY?" Tomoyo asked.

"YEAH!"

Tomoyo did two front flips and the girls followed. Then their complicated cheer routine began. The crowd was completely transfixed as they watched. The girls seemed to glide through the air. The ones that stayed on the ground danced expertly and recited their cheer. Most of the boys took every opportunity they had to look up girls skirts. The lucky ones caught those who had only their underwear. They hooted and whistled completely delighted. They were almost finished and the last trick was being prepared. The girls made a pyramid. Sakura and Tomoyo stood at the ends of the field and started running. Both of them made two cartwheels then pushed their bodies into the air going over the pyramid. Something popped in the air as the landed on opposite sides. A banner was in the air that said 'GO YAMANEKO'S' in pink and black. The crowd jumped up from their seats and cheered loudly for them. The girls bowed to them and ran back inside to the lockers. Inside they hugged and squealed, excited that they had such a positive reaction, though sweaty it seemed that they didn't mind at all.

"Oh, Sakura-chan that was perfect!" Tomoyo said one of the only calm ones in the room full of girls. Sakura turned to her and beamed.

"Thank you , Tomoyo-chan you were amazing too. I was actually really scared to do the last stunt. But it was so fun I completely forgot about being scared."

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about! We did great right girls?" They all turned to their captain and co-captain then smiled.

"YEAH!"

Cheers were heard from the crowd as Tomoeda scored another few points. Kero's voice boomed from the speakers and the coaches whistled loudly telling their players what to do. The girls went back outside to cheer their teams on the side lines of the field. The boys played hard almost breaking bones in the process. Everyone was having a good time.

On the top of the bleachers Eriol and Syaoran watched the game with no interest as at all. The teams were too slow and their moves easily predictable. Human games bored him to the brink of death. The only problem was that death was something far from him. He watched the girls cheer. His eyes fixed on a certain honey haired emerald eyed girl. She jumped and flipped her countenance joyous and innocent.

Brother why are we here?" Syaoran asked finally closing his eyes in irritation.

Eriol said nothing glancing and his raven haired beauty. She smiled as the other team scored a few points, tying the game. She looked around and spotted something over the bleachers, she paid no mind to it. The girls shouted cheering their teams on. Eriol nudged his brother in the ribs. Syaoran in response glared at him with pure hatred. He did **not **want to be bothered.

"We have to keep an eye on those two children. A danger is coming to them yet they do not realize it.

"They have their accursed brother and guardian!" Syaoran barked but Eriol still stared after the two, or rather one.

"We would not have to be here if you did not accept his offer." This time Syaoran had nothing to say. He regretted ever accepting the offer. Eriol side glanced him. "Tell me something Syaoran, why did you mark her? It was not necessary but yet you say it was, why?" Syaoran hesitated.

"The offer." Eriol shook his head. He knew it was a lie.

It started to rain just as the game ended. Girls screamed cries of horror as their hair and make-up was ruined while others cheered. Tomoeda High School had won the last game of the season. Tomoyo and Sakura went to congratulate some of them. A tall handsome jock hugged her tightly. Sakura was a bit starteled but returned the hug none the less. He whispered something into her ear making her blush in response. Syaoran growled. Kero came down from his booth and grabbed the guy by his shoulders. He gave him a menacing stare that translated into 'You hurt her and I will kill you.' This was further emphasized by the change of color in his eyes. Kero did not like him. The boy shivered and Tomoyo had to drag her brother away. Soon the field cleared up and everyone started going home.

Syaoran snorted as the jock took Sakura's hand and guided her away from the field. She blushed even more but let him guide her. Anymore of this and Syaoran would slit his throat.

No one was there except him and his brother.

"Don't lie to me." Eriol said. "The light of her very being is much too strong for you to resist marking her. Your talent is unique but if an individual of a certain species is too innocent or too evil your talent is not needed." Syaoran gave him a sigh.

He was right. Kinomoto Sakura was one of the purest beings he had ever laid eyes on. In her heart there was no evil. The blood that ran through his veins thumped hard and rushed faster in response to this lone thought. But at times Eriol envied is brothers gift.

"I would rather have that gift than seeing into the future every time someone close to me makes a different decision. I have no pleasure in this life." Eriol smiled at the sky and his brother gave him a zany look.

"You mean this curse?"

"Gift." He corrected.

"Whatever, everyone has the same hearts, their selfish and that aura is transmitted to me making my eyes hurt as if the light was real." He spat out cursing what he was blessed with.

"There are other ways to control that rather than always closing your eyes."

"Like what?"

"The Healer, that person can minimize the effect. You could control the transmission of light and I…my future seeing." Syaoran scoffed.

"What makes you so sure that a person like that even exists?" Eriol cast his eyes away from his brother and everything else around him. Syaoran sense is heart become saddened and instantly regretted.

"I have no pleasure in life, but the light that this person will emit is a purple color but any species can have that color. When I want something my visions don't give it to me!" He sighed regretfully.

"Just ask Brooke." Eriol shot him a hell freezing glare.

His face contorted in rage at the mere mention of the women's name. Static began to pop all around him. It centered in his two hands which were twitching as if wanting to soothe an itch. He turned to his brother his eyes the color of red wine and his palms full a blue fire.

"To keep your life dear brother," His voice had changed as well. "I suggest never to mention that name when I am near. I may have no damned pleasure in my life but the smell of a pures blood **can** and **will** give it to me."

Syaoran stood still facing the empty field. The anger in his brother sent tremors down his spine. This was the only person who could ever do this to him. Eriol's anger was terrifying and those who were his enemies never saw anything else as they died.

"As you wish brother." Syaoran answered as if he was not afraid after all.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Its taken me a while to update finally but I'm happy people are still reading it

Thanks to:

foureyesfreak27

sakura121256

Gothic-Neko-Write

Syao Blossoms

poems2songs

Okami Hime Sakura

ellabell

macchi-chan


	8. Invited

_**‡ †Moon Sight: Invited† ‡ **_

_**پ‡پ†پ**_

"We're leaving Suki!" Tomoyo called out from the entrance hallway.

She and Sakura were in casual wear. Tomoyo had insisted that she would design their dating cloths. There team had won the game and they still had some gorgeous dates to go on. So here they were in jean skirts, cute tank tops and adorable pink and purple jackets. Suki hurried over to them wearing an apron from the kitchen. She kissed the tops of their foreheads and wished them luck. Kero stared at them in disapproval.

"Be careful." Is all he said.

Tomoyo kissed her brothers cheek and whispered reassuring words to him. It didn't calm his nervous in the slightest. When they got outside Sakura turned to her cousin. Her voice contorted in worry.

"I don't want to go to this party!" She whined twisting her torso and massaging her stomach. "I have a bad feeling about it. Please Tomo-chan lets just stay home."

"I told you before didn't I? If you don't like it we'll leave early. I didn't want to turn those boys down, they looked so sweet." She replied smoothing out her skirt. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right! I bet you just want to see that vampire Hiragizawa." She spat out walking towards the side walk looking for a taxi. Tomoyo's mouth was agape as she stared at her cousins back, her cheeks burned red.

"We are just friends!" She insisted.

"Whatever." Sakura replied rolling her eyes again.

She didn't need to look for a taxi. Their dates pulled up in a car and waved them over. The girls got in and headed to another house. Sakura's date never stopped complementing er body. It made her uncomfortable and Tomoyo asked him to stop. They reached a house where music was blaring. The inside was so jam packed that teenagers loitered in the front yard. Some wondered towards that back doing God know what.

"Let's go sexy." Sakura's date said holding the door open for her. She smiled uneasily.

"My name is Sakura not sexy remember? I just asked you to stop calling me that." She said getting out of the car. She rubbed her arm subconsciously. He nodded and under his breath she head him mumble something that sounded strangely like 'bitch.'

Sakura sucked in a hurt breath. She looked back at Tomoyo who was chatting away with her date. She face forward again. The guy had seemed really nice at the game. She wanted to go home. When they got inside Sakura could barely move. Her date led her to a couple empty chairs. They sat there for a few minutes until he suggested that they dance. She danced for a bit but got tired quickly. She didn't appreciate having male gentiles on her butt or anywhere else on her body for that matter. It made her feel icky and uncomfortable. She squeezed her way out of the dance floor and to the borders of the house. She saw a couple on a coffee table undressing and kissing like it was the end of the world. She yelped and covered her eyes. She hated parties. She tried to look for her cousin but wasn't able to find her. She checked the time on the clock, it was only eleven thirty. She looked around for her cousin a couple more times. She saw various indescribable things and she decided to go home by herself. She walked out into the yard. More people kissing wildly. Her pace quickened so she wouldn't have to see them. She continued to walk until she was almost a block away from the party. She could still hear the music blaring from the house. She walked even faster. She hadn't noticed someone almost running behind her. When she turned the person grabbed her arm.

"Where the hell are you running off to?" Her date shouted shaking her arm roughly. She heard a couple of cracks from it. She smelled alcohol. He was drunk. Judging by the crazed look in his eyes she knew he was beyond drunk.

"Let me go!" She shouted back. She tried to pry his fingers from her arm. "I want to go home!"

"I don't think so! Fuck, you cheerleaders are stupid! Would you really think I would get you to go to a party and not enjoy you?" He scoffed. "At least at the party there where rooms."

"E-Enjoy me?" She questioned.

"Sex you mindless whore!" He said rolling her eyes.

Sakura frowned, no way was she having sex with such a jerk. She kneed him in the groin and made and ran at her human speed. She didn't want to kill him no matter what anyone did to her, she didn't want to kill.

"BITCH COME BACK!" He shouted running after her.

She did her best not to increase her speed. He couldn't find out what she was. But it wasn't enough. He caught up to her. She screamed and struggled against his brute strength. But he hauled her to a near by woods. He slammed her body against a tree knocking the wind out of her. Tears of pain streaked her cheeks. She searched her mind to see if she could do anything and not kill the boy. _'Block out all human emotions and attack'_ That's what Suki had told her to do is she was attacked by a human. If she did that he would die. The boy ripped off her jacket and his hand came dangerously close to her chest. She closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. The boy punched her in the stomach.

"Bastard." She said. He punched her again. Sakura held her stomach as she hit the grass. She coughed up little spots of blood and the green grass.

_'I won't kill' _She repeated in her mind. _'I won't kill him, it won't be right.'_

The boy kicked her stomach a couple more times before dropping on his knees and lifting up her skirt. She had no air left in her system to scream.

"I suggest you let her go." Another voice said calmly. She recognized that voice. For once she was relieved to hear it.

"Who the fuck are you to make me?" The other boy said. He shook his head and smirked. He flexed his muscles and stood. As if he could fight off the other boy.

"Such foul language. I do not tolerate that in my presence." His voice grew angry. Sakura forced herself to look up at him.

"D-Don't kill him..." She gasped coughing again. "Please, don't kill him, Li."

Syaoran gave her a weary look. She coughed again and blood began to trickle from the side of her mouth. Her beautiful blood on such a dirty ground seemed to defile the smell of it. She continued to clutch her stomach in pain. He turned his gaze to the jock and snarled like an angry wolf. He took a few human steps. The jock had a cocky grin on his face.. Syaoran gripped his throat tightly so air could not pass through.

"Coward." His voice boomed louder than any other sound. "I will give you one minute to run or," He applied more pressure to his neck almost snapping it. "You won't go to your next game."

The jocks eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. He was beginning to turn purple. When Syaoran let him go the boy ran for his teenaged life. Sakura let her head fall back down on the grass. Syaoran was beside her in an instant picking her up off the soiled grass.

"You pathetic half-breed can't you defend yourself?" He half screamed arranging her body carefully in his arms. She smiled painfully at him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble of saving me. But I knew it I did defend myself he would have died." She gasped for another breath of air. Syaoran snorted. He looked to his left then his right making sure no humans were in sight. Then he began running at his super human speed.

"So?" He said mercilessly. He continued running.

"I don't want to be a monster." She whispered.

At that comment he instantly became still. Her words repeated in his mind like a broken record. He looked down at her then dropped her. She spat out blood and coughed. Then she sat up rubbing her back. Then she looked up at him utterly perplexed. But her train of thought was interrupted when the crescent moon in the dark sky shinned on him.

Beautiful was the word she used to describe him. His hair ruffled in the breeze of the night. His brown locks seemed to glow slightly. His fair skin smooth and lined with inhumane strength. His eyes amber and golden in the light of the moon looked as red as the blood that ran through her veins. He was elegant, flawless like a Greek god and he was standing in front of her giving her a look of disgust.

"I hate Dhampire like you." He spat out harshly. "Do you honestly believe that being kind to such worms is worth the trouble?" He laughed. "Humans hate your kind more than ours. That is why you hide. As soon as one discovers who you really are they are going to kill you."

"Your wrong." She whispered lightly. Then her anger was kindled against him. "Your wrong! You don't know anything about humans! Your just an arrogant vampire!" She shouted defiantly. "You say you hate Dhampire like me, well I hate vampires like you!"

Syaoran growled fiercely and grabbed her arms and lifted her in the air. She was as light as a feather compared to the jock. He shook her in the air. But she did not scream. She glared down at him refusing to cave in..

"What would I give to tear that stupid thought from your head." He said. Then his expression changed. His hard eyes became soft. A lost light entered them. Her expression seemed to mimic his own and for a moment she felt sorry for him. He sighed and pulled her down to him. He let go of her arms and held her in a tight embrace. She didn't know what to do so she stayed stiff. Syaoran sighed again and laid his head on her shoulder. He inhaled her intoxicating scent.

Her heart softened. It was as if he had reverted back into being a baby. "Li-kun," she said stroking his hair gently.

"Why are you brighter than the rest? Your blood, half human, half vampire, drives me insane with want." He caressed her neck with one of his hands. She had stopped stoking his hair. Her heart began to fill with fear and anger once more. She let her arms fall limp at her sides. She couldn't anticipate what he would say next. "Why are you so important to me?"

She pulled away from him. Willingly he let her go. For a moment they stared at each other. Syaoran wanted to embrace her once again but restrained himself. Why was he being so foolish? But she turned her back to him and began to run. She didn't know what to think of him. But her heart beat fast as she ran pumping adrenaline in her blood. For now she wanted to put as much distance between them as inhumanly possible.

Syaoran stayed put in his spot. His mind was running with thoughts that plagued him day and night. Who was she to him? He couldn't understand it. He was of a pure and noble ancient decent while she was of a mix not knowing her own lineage. He didn't understand at all.

Sakura's hands shook violently. The keys rattled in her hand as she tried to open the front door. When she finally got it she swung the door open then slammed it shut. Kero jumped up from his seat to see who it was. He tried calling out for her but she ran up the stairs. She shut and locked the door in her room without saying good evening to Suki. She threw off her skirt and jacket then buried her body under the covers. She said nothing in her mind or through speech to herself or anyone else for the rest of the night.

Morning rays spilled through the thin curtains. Sakura pulled the covers over her head protesting against the sun who wanted to wake her up. In truth she had not slept at all that night. Li Syaoran had been on her mind. His sudden change of character the night before still bothered her. The sensation of his arms around her body was new. Her heart still fluttered as she imagined the strength that protected her at that moment. His hard eyes that softened looked almost like a small pups. She knew if she told him that he would be angry. She smiled to herself. But then the tone of his voice, lost yet so full of power. The want and anger that demanded respect made her angry as well. She felt that he tried to control her because of what breed she was. It hurt her and she refused to let anyone make her fell lesser because of what she was.

_'Your blood half human, half vampire drives me insane with want...'_ She imagined his voice for the tenth time. His husky breath brushing against her neck sending tremors down her back. Although she detested what he meant by it she enjoyed his voice. It was almost like music to her, a voice that did not sing but spoke as if it did.

Her small fingers caressed the tattoo on her neck. The crescent moon that she had thought as a curse. From what Tomoyo had said she could communicate with him anytime she pleased. She reminisced about it but then chose not to. He might not be back to normal yet. But she continued to think of him. She did her best to only think of the things he did that made her angry. It was hard but she was able to do it for a little bit.

Suki pressed her ear to the door. She heard the familiar breath she was looking for. Sakura was awake. Hesitantly she knocked on the door. She called her name out a couple of time. But she received no reply.

"Sakura-sama?" Suki called. She twisted the knob. "Sakura-sama open the door." She demanded shaking the nob.

Sakura sat up in her bed. She rubbed her neck then cracked it bending it left then right. She sighed and looked to the door. Suki was still knocking and shaking the knob. She just wanted to be alone. _'Why are you so important to me?'_ His voice echoed in her mind. She stretched her arms in the space about her. Annoyance finally caught up to her hearing the knob shaking over and over again.

"What exactly do you want, Li-kun?" She whispered to herself. Her mind went back to the first few weeks of his arrival. He had terrified her. His antics were scary but as well as annoying. He was so cocky and had a smart mouth. She still couldn't stand it. He always filled her with rage so much that she began to shake.

"Sakura-sama?" Suki called out again her voice sounding desperate.

Sakura gave out an annoyed sighed. From her bed she lifted up her right hand and closed her eyes. She then twisted her hand slightly to the right unlocking the lock. Suki burst in the room sitting beside her. She looked at her from her head to her feet trying to find something wrong with her but couldn't find anything. She took a closer look at her face to find any evidence of hurt. She found quite the opposite. If she wasn't mistaken her 'daughter' was glowing. It was nearly blinding the first time she noticed it but it was there. She was glowing like a star in the night sky or a comet coming to earth. Her face although troubled seemed to try and have a happy aura about it. Her cheeks glowed pink and her lips although pale with morning light were soft and glossed over by the sun. She stared at her far away emerald eyes that stared off into the distance. They were just as innocent as before but there was a different spark in them that threw her off. She couldn't tell if it was happiness or fear. What threw off the whole image was her consistent shaking. Suki put a hand on her shoulder jerking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"You're shaking." She said. Sakura stared at her indifferently. Suki recognized that stare as one she gave Kero when she was angry with him. "Come get out of bed and take a shower. Tomoyo wants to go out for a little with us."

Suki couldn't get the hint, was what Sakura thought. She was annoyed with her for not leaving her alone to her own dark thoughts. She wanted to think more about that damned vampire than go anywhere with her family. Suki stared down at her hopefully. Sakura sighed closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't want to." She said turning her head back to the window where her thoughts still strayed. She could almost see them, swimming in a see of uncertainty and doubt but still there. Suki patted her head affectionately and Sakura wanted to bite it off.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked still not taking the hint.

"Its nothing." Sakura replied aggressively. She shooed her hand from her head.

"What are you hiding from me Sakura?" She asked no longer being formal with her. She was worried. Ar one instant Sakura felt horrible for being so mean to her. But that feeling soon passed. If she would just back off a little she would tell her at a later time.

"It's nothing." She repeated refusing to turn and look at her guardian. If she told her about last night she knew she would be disappointed that she didn't use her powers to defend herself. Not only that but she would be incredibly furious with Tomoyo. She couldn't have that.

"I wonder," Suki finally gave up on the subject. Sakura would be stubborn until the end if she didn't want to speak about a certain issue. "When was it that you started hiding things from me?"

Sakura gave her no answer. Her heart rate sped up while she sat there with Suki. She heard in her voice anger. An unparalleled anger that was never displayed to her. Tomoyo had been scolded by it, Kero beaten to a bloody pulp with it but Sakura herself had no idea what it was Her throat became dry and her palms as wet as if she had just washed them. The reason she did not answer was not because she wouldn't it was because she couldn't.

From the hallway Sakura and Suki heard the happy taps of sandals. They hit the wooden floor so lightly it was almost impossible to hear. The person hummed happily to a tone. The skips and humming were totally in sync. Tomoyo appeared in Sakura's doorway a pleasant smile on her face. She was dressed in a light blue blouse with a flower print, a black skirt and white sandals. Her hair was in a high pony tail overflowing with cute sausage like curls.

"Sa-ku-ra!" She said in a sing-song voice. "Kero and I are ready, so come on..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Suki seated on her bed. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked glancing between the two. Tension suffocated the happiness out of her mood.

"No," Suki replied sighing heavily. "I was just leaving." She stood up and walked out of the room. The moment that Suki set foot out of her room Sakura let out a breath of relief. Tomoyo stood still in the door way almost rooted to her place. Suki's anger had reached her when she had passed. It was boiling over like a pot filled with lava and little spots of it were slowly slipping down the red hot pot. Anyone near it would burn. Tomoyo had gotten much too near to the pot.

"What is it Momo?" Sakura asked calling to her cousin affectionately. Tomoyo woke up out of her daze. She finally looked at Sakura like she was there.

"I don't like peaches that much you know." Tomoyo replied. It had been a while since anyone had called her peaches. When she was younger she refused to eat anything but the fruit. Sometime Suki found them under her pillow or in pockets of her night cloths. It was a period in Tomoyo's life that she would not let anyone but her family now. It was just too embarrassing that she obsessed so much about peaches.

"Ow come one don't ruin my fun like that." Sakura whined looking at her with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that! I just came her to see if you were dressed and..." Tomoyo bit her lip. "If you were alright.."

"Alright?" Sakura asked. The mood in her room had once again became heavy and filled with tension.

"E-Eriol...he told me what happened last night."

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat.  
"I'm fine." She responded. Tomoyo gave a small nod of her head. Although she didn't believe her she wouldn't press for any answers not just yet. Besides she herself wanted to find out why exactly they were following them. It seemed out of the norm for vampires to be watching half-breed's so carefully.

"Well then lets go!"

"I'm not going with you." Sakura said plainly. Tomoyo smile faded and her eyes became sad. Sakura cringed in her bed. She hated when Tomoyo gave her that look.

"But we were invited to a dinner." Tomoyo said. She hung her head low and stared at the floor. Tears forming in her eyes. "I really wanted to go but...I understand after last night you would want to stay home. It was my selfishness I'm sorry. I'll go tell Kero and Suki." She turned her back to her cousin and began dragging her feet towards the hallway. Now Sakura felt guilty. She couldn't turn her cousin down when she was like that.

"Who invited us?" Sakura asked getting out of her sheets. Tomoyo turned and smiled sheepishly ay her. A light blush had spread itself over her cheeks. Sakura had an ill feeling. She looked at her cousin fearfully. "Momo!"

"Hiragizawa-kun..." She said twiddling her thumbs. Sakura moaned loudly and covered her eyes with a pillow. Why was her cousin such a handful?

* * *

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Cursed Cherry Blossom

anime lover bebe

starpowerness

poems2songs

OhSoKrispy77

macchi-chan

Okami Hime Sakura


	9. Bloody Kisses

‡ †_**Moon Sight: Bloody Kisses† ‡ **_

_**پ‡پ†پ**_

Sakura refused to get out of her bed. She couldn't believe that her cousin had accepted an invitation to a dinner party from a vampire. Did she even consider how much danger there would be? It was a vampire dinner. They would probably make them drink blood or something else. She really couldn't believe this. It was like she was in the Dracula story only worse. Sadly Suki had approved, what in the world was wrong with her guardian? Kero apparently didn't even comment on the matter so Tomoyo took that as a yes. Why was everyone suddenly being so unreasonable?

But there was no escaping the situation. It didn't matter because if Suki approved they were going whether Sakura liked it or not. So after a lot of convincing Tomoyo had dragged her out of bed. Sakura kicked her out of her room while she had gotten dressed and Suki had driven them to the nearest mall complex. So now Sakura stood in a moderately expensive shop shopping for a new dresses for her date with doom. What was becoming of her life?

"What about this Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked taking up a dress from the rack. It was light purple. Onyx stones glittered around the waist forming a band, then the dress flowed in folds until it touched the floor. Tomoyo's eyes glittered with excitement, that was the dress she wanted.

"Matches you perfectly, Momo." Sakura responded once again. It had been the twentieth dress she had said it to. But this time Tomoyo nodded in approval.

"Same thing I thought. Its so beautiful. Don't you think Suki?" Tomoyo asked her guardian. The woman glanced at Tomoyo then at the dress. She preferred her picking out something that was more modest but the way Tomoyo was looking at her made her bite her tongue.

"If that's what makes you happy, dear." She responded.

Kero was by the cash register charming the girl working there. He had recognized her from his school. He needed something to preoccupy him in the store. She was such an easy target. In less than five minutes he already had her blushing and giggling like a little girl. When Tomoyo and Sakura came with Suki he stopped flirting to look at the dress his sister had chosen.

"Momo too much cleavage." He said examining the dress. "Pick something else." Then he turned back to the girl.

"Move Kero, I like it so I'm getting it. Why do you care what I wear anyways?" Tomoyo scowled crossing her arms at him. She glared at the girl behind the counter.

"Hey don't be jealous just 'cause I'm talking with Kiki." He glanced back at his sister and sighed. How did you like that? She could flirt with guys left and right but the minute a girl got close to him she was ready to rip there tiny little throats out.

"I don't care!" She shouted not moving her gaze from Kiki. Her glare had intensified seven fold. Tomoyo was strangely the jealous type even though she didn't look like it. She loved her brother to death and refused to let any other girl have him. Just like what he did with her. Ironic.

"Oh pipe down Momo." He grumbled. "Its just harmless fun, get a grip will you?" Kiki finally backed off.

"Well sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Let me ring up that dress for you okay?" Kiki said trying to be polite. But Tomoyo was too preoccupied with her brother.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She retorted.

"She's not my girlfriend just my pesky little sister. I was just having fun, your so uptight damn it."

That did it. Before Sakura had a chance to get between them Kero had said something too mean for Tomoyo to handle. As if realizing his mistake he was about to go apologize when Tomoyo threw the dress she had at him. Screamed something incoherent at him and walked out of the store.

"Kero-chan." Sakura wined shoving him with her hand. "You know how Momo is. Why did you make her cry?" She asked handing the dress to Suki. Suki went up to the register to pay for it.

"I didn't do it on purpose, she was being annoying." He replied his face red and eyes guilty. It wasn't that, he was just angry at his sister for accepting a vampire's invitation. He hated those things from the bottom of his soul. Why couldn't she understand that?

"That wasn't nice Kero. You should go apologize."

Kero sighed deeply and went after his sister. From the way they were acting someone would have thought that they were twins. But that wasn't the case. Tomoyo just loved her brother and didn't want him to get hurt by humans. Kero knew better than to go fall in love with them so she didn't have to worry but she did anyways. It was just her nature. He found her sitting on a bench sipping a smoothie. Her eyes were red and she scowled at the floor. He came up to her and apologized for being so mean. Then she apologized for being so irrational. Sakura and Suki watched them from a little ways away. They were so sweet. Sakura thought in her mind. She really wished that she had a brother too.

When they had made up Suki and Kero went to buy a couple more things alone. Sakura and Tomoyo stayed together and shared the smoothie Tomoyo bought.

"Ne, Momo? Sakura asked sipping some of the cold drink.

"Hmm?" She replied staring down at the bag. Kero had brought her the dress she had wanted and a pink dress that was naturally for Sakura.

"Is this really just a dinner?" Sakura finally said. It had been begging her through out their whole shopping expedition. The dresses were all to extravagant for just a formal dinner. Tomoyo gave her a side ways glanced and giggled. Sakura did not find it funny.

"So you finally caught on." She said still staring down at the shopping bag. Her attention was caught by the white lining of Sakura's dress. "Hiragizawa-kun told me that its a dinner party for his brother. Its his birthday today."

"Oh god Momo!" Sakura exclaimed. Her cousin was just too exhausting. "Why would you accept this invitation anyways? Don't you know we are enemies with them?" She had, had it with this nonsense. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Was Tomoyo's simple reply. Sakura stared at her in astonishment. "I understand how you feel, I don't like Li that much either you know. But Hiragizawa-kun is a different matter entirely. Plus, there is something I'm curious about."

"Curious about what? Why they haven't killed us yet?" Sakura sarcastically remarked but she paid her no mind.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response, Sakura." Tomoyo said calmly. Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"So what then? What is so interesting that we have to go to _**his**_ birthday party?" She asked. When Tomoyo was like this she could never understand exactly what was going through her head.

"I'll tell you when its confirmed." Was all she said. Sakura gave up on the subject. She snatched the smoothie from Tomoyo and began drinking its contents aggressively. Tomoyo watched her in amusement. Only mere seconds later she received a major brain freeze. Tears accumulated at the sides of her eyes. Tomoyo only patted her head gently, not knowing what else to do but laugh.

Suki came back with Kero and a couple more shopping bags. They made Kero carry all of what they had bought and went back to the car. Suki glanced in the rear view window to see if everyone was settled then started the car and headed home. Kero unloaded the things from the car put them in the living room. Then began unpacking things that were bought especially for the house. He came across the dresses Suki had bought for the girls and shook his head. He still couldn't comprehend why they needed new dress. Almost every month they bought cloths some weren't even used yet. So why did they needed more if they already had?

"I still don't understand the point of shopping if you two have perfectly good dresses in your closets already." He finally said placing new kitchen utensils in a drawer. Tomoyo was on the other side of the kitchen putting cookies in a jar and reaching into the cupboards to make more room for canned goods.

"I told you already," She said stretch her body so she could reach the boards, but it could only go so far. Kero came over and lifted her up by her torso so she could place everything inside. "A formal dinner birthday party calls for new dresses." She replied annoyed that she had to repeat herself a third time.

Kero hoisted her down back on her feet and scowled deeply, "I think its just to impress the blue eyed vampire more than anything."

Tomoyo blushed pink and shoved Kero into the refrigerator, "Shut it! I ain't in no love with no fircken' vamp so don't you come pointin' that stubby finger of yours to me!" She said when in all actuality she was the one pointing at him.

Kero stared up at his blushing sisters face. She didn't even realize that she liked the vampire more than just a friend. His bright yellow eyes glowered at her. He hated that vampire with all that was in his being. Why wouldn't they just stay away from his family? Everything had been perfectly fine until those two had showed up. His sister never acted unreasonable or idiotic. Her face never glowed this much as if illuminated from the inside. She had never defended any boys aside from him.

She turned away from him and went to unpack more things. Kero rushed to his feet. He pulled her arm jerking her back to him. They both crashed to the floor with a thud. Tomoyo's head laid on her brothers chest and his arms practically encircled her body. She tried to push him away but he tightened his arms ever so slightly. He wouldn't allow it.

"Kero let me go!" She pleaded trying to shove him once more. But it was no use.

He turned his body to the side putting both of them on the white tiled floor. He buried his face in her dark locks. She tried to look up at him but her view was obstructed by his chin.

"Kero?" She asked. She had stopped trying to get away from him. "Kero, what's wrong?"

He didn't respond to her. For a few minutes they stayed in silence. Then he let her go. With on arm he helped her sit up. He moved away from her and sat with his back to the bottom cupboards. Tomoyo looked sadly at her brother. Why wouldn't he tell her what was wrong? She decided to sit beside him. His had rested on the tiled floor and she placed her hand on top of his. He turned to over then interlaced his fingers with her own. Tomoyo rested her head on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Kero..." She whispered doing her best to sooth him.

A calm air settled over the siblings. She envisioned them on a beach in the morning. Where there was no people and no animals making a ruckus. It was serene there. The waves crashed softly on the sandy shore. Its white foam lingered momentarily on the millions of grains of sand. Then they sizzled, disappearing without a trace. The sea was calm and glazed over with the glare of the rising sun. The wind rustled the sand stirring it around them. Her and Kero sat there with no worries. Both had there eyes closed trying there best to be apart of the beach. Her hair lazily wrapped itself around both of them.

Tomoyo was just as gifted as her brother. Although unlike her brother she could not shift from being a half-breed to being a full fledged vampire. She was sensitive to emotions and moods. Because of that she could control and manipulate them at will. Sometimes although it wasn't as matured she could feel what others were feeling only through touch. But that only worked when it wanted to and at the most inconvenient times. Like now, she really wanted to know what her brother was feeling but she couldn't. But being able to manipulate emotions and moods she could calm even the wildest beast or make a passive animal angry and willing to tear your throat out. All she had to do was visualize the most calming scene or the most bloodthirsty one. It was as simple as thinking to her.

"Kero, what's wrong?" She asked once more.

Kero opened his eyes slowly. He was disappointed to see he was in the kitchen instead of that serene beach. His eyes had glazed over and looked white instead of yellow. He adored his sister for such a gift.

"You can be so cruel, Momo." He whispered holding her hand tighter. She glanced at him.

"What are you talking about, onii-chan?" She asked. She didn't usually call him that. It was only when they were alone, almost completely secluded from the world. That was when they were at their happiest. That was the only time she would ever call him by that title.

"I wish we could really go to where you showed me. I wish we could stay there and get away from all of this."

"Onii-chan?"

"Stop being so cruel to me, Momo, please I've had enough. I'll do anything just stay here with me." He pleaded. A lonely hole was growing inside of him. A hole that no one else could fill but his sister. He didn't want to let her go.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Kero stared at her his nearly white eyes filled with held back tears. Tomoyo's eyes widened. Surprised rocked her system. Her brother had never once cried since she could remember. But as his tears were being held back, she herself wanted to break into tears as well. "What's hurting you so much, onii-chan?" She asked begging him to tell her.

"Hirgaizawa." He finally said. Tomoyo's breathing stopped. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Why is Hiragizawa-kun hurting you? 'Nii-chan, I don't understand what your saying."

Kero shook his head and let go of her hand. She tried to reach for it again He took his hand away.

"Wait, Kero!" She said desperately trying to touch him again.

He leaned on the counter glaring down at the tiled floor in resentment.

"Tomoyo, you don't even realize what's happening." He said shifting his gaze from the floor to his sister. Her wide innocent amethyst eyes stared up at him betraying her confusion. Kero sighed. His sister was so hopeless. He loved her to death but she was just hopeless. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He took deep easy clean breaths. Then reopened his eyes. His sisters expression remained unchanged. "You'll realize it soon enough. Come on, lets get you ready for that party." He said nonchalantly offering her his hand. She gratefully accepted it.

Tomoyo was rushed upstairs by her brother to go get dressed. He offered to finish packing all the groceries so she wouldn't get in trouble with Suki. She didn't even have time to accept because the next thing she knew Kero was nudging her to her room. She reluctantly accepted. She stood in front of her door like a piece of stone. Then suddenly she turned her body to the direction of Sakura's room. She softly knocked on the door. In all reality she honestly didn't want Sakura to open the door. She couldn't exactly wrap her head around what had just transpired between her and her brother and she certainly didn't understand what Hiragizawa had to do with anything.

"Come in," Sakura responded. Her voice sounded far away.

Tomoyo opened the door and walked into her cousins room. A light pink coat of paint decorated her wall. On the center of the ceiling hung a makeshift chandelier light. By her window were about ten stuffed animals, ranging from bears to a little girl with a cape that Suki had sewed for her. Beside the stuffed toys was a white beanie bag chair with a small round table beside it. Near the door facing north was a metal vanity and a chair. At the back of the room was Sakura's bed littered with more stuffed toys, alarm clocks and notepads. Incidentally on the wall where the bed was were nature sketches from many angels. Amazingly Sakura loved to draw. But of late there weren't any new drawings. She usually changed them every week with a new theme in mind. For the past month the same sketches were hung up. Her notepads laid closed on the bed. She even went as far as trying to hide them with the toys. Sakura was seated around them staring down at one of the closed pads, a pencil in her mouth. She chewed fiercely on it without taking her eyes from the pad.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked coming closer to her. Sakura didn't respond. "Sakura?" She shouted making Sakura jump out of her battle with the pad.

"Yeah? Wait what are you doing in here? Did you even knock the door?" Sakura ranted her eyebrows knitted together in mock anger.

"You let me in," Tomoyo simply reminded her. "What are you doing?" She asked glancing down at the pad surrounded by many other pads and stuffed toys.

"Nothing, I'm about to get dressed." Sakura said snatching the pad from the bed and stuffing it under her pillow.

"Hm." Tomoyo's followed the pad as it disappeared under the pillow. "What's in the pad?"

"Nothing! Just let me get dressed." She said doing her best to hid it even deeper under the pillow.

"Hmmmm" Tomoyo had an interesting expression on her face.

Sakura twitched uneasily as she wriggled her body in front of the pillow. A bright red blush coated her cheeks as she shoved the pad to the end of the bed. She looked up at Tomoyo her eyes swaying with emotion and her mouth set in a small frown. Tomoyo almost gave a squeal of delight. Her cousin was just too cute.

"Ne, Momo, just let me get dressed 'kay?" She asked.

"Oh, I can't say no to a face like that..." Tomoyo murmured under her breath. She shook her head and gave her cousin a happy smile. "Alright at least let me brush your hair."

Sakura nodded in agreement. She went to her vanity chair and sat down. Tomoyo picked up a clear crystal brush with black thistles from the table. She turned it over and over in her hands admiring it. Sakura may not have known but the brush was a heirloom from her mother. But Sakura had no memories of her. Tomoyo sadly thought in her mind. Then she began gently brushing her cousins short honey brown locks. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror in front of her. Her large emerald eyes stared right back at her. The world around her was an empty black space. Tomoyo was no longer there either. She was alone sitting on the chair with the mirror still staring back at her. Beside her something began to materialize. Her eyes shifted ever so slightly to it. Then she saw him. Li Syaoran stood beside her a sweet smile on his features that usually would have never graced his lips. He bowed to her then held out his hand. She accepted it and he hoisted her up to stand. Without realizing it she had allowed him to dance with her in the light of the darkness that was currently engulfing them. He held her ever so gently as if she was made out of glass. He handled her with ease and grace that would have normally brought any girl to tears. But Sakura only stared up at his serene face in confusion. His eyes were gentle when they touched her face and his smile became warmer after a few more minutes. He gently laid her head on his chest holding the back of her head kindly. She had no complaints.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." He whispered into the darkness around them. Her heart skipped. To get it back on track she closed her eyes and took even breaths. But no doubt her cheeks were burning.

Then they were no longer dancing. She was wrapped in his arms like the night before. His head was on her shoulder and he breathed through his nose the scent of his blood circulating through her neck. She closed her eyes remembering the details of that night. He was a baby once again in her arms.

"Why are you brighter than the rest? Your blood, half human, half vampire, drives me insane with want." He caressed her neck with one of his hands. She had stopped stoking his hair. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself back in the room with Tomoyo.

She stared back at herself in the mirror. Tomoyo still brushed her hair as if nothing at all had taken place. Sakura glared at herself.

"Damn it, Li." She breathed under her breath.

Tomoyo's brushing stopped. She stared down at Sakura's head with remorse and regret. Hearing what she had just said convinced her that last night was not something she should just brush off. More happened between her cousin and that vampire than she knew.

"S-Sakura-chan..." She whispered her voice shaking.

In the mirror Sakura look at Tomoyo. Her eyes widened and she immediately turned around in her chair. Tomoyo was crying. Her head was bent as tears rolled down her cheeks like raindrops. Her body shook and she clutched the crystal brush in her hand.

"Momo? Hey Momo stop crying." She said trying to sooth her cousin. She embraced her gently. Patting her head trying to get her to stop. "Come on, what's wrong?" She asked.

Tomoyo hugged her back with all the strength she had. Sobs rocked her body and sent tremors through Sakura. Her eyes were shut tight as the tears forced their way through the cracks under her eyelids.

"I'm sorry!" She said clutching onto Sakura. Sakura looked down at her wearily.

"Sorry about what?" She asked.

"About the party! I shouldn't have left you alone. I know that and I'm sorry. Your not hurt or anything but I don't know for sure that nothing happened. Hiragizawa-kun said you were alright but...but..." She rambled on. Trying to explain herself in a way that Sakura could understand and forgive her. When Sakura finally did understand she smiled. She continued to pat her head until she was able to stop.

"I'm glad he contacted you." Sakura said. She held her cousin at arms length and showed her the relieved smile she wore. "No, I wasn't fine last night during the party. I _**was**_ in danger but Li-kun saved me." Tomoyo's eye brows arched and her eyes filled with more guilt. "But its my fault for leaving on my own. I'm safe because of Li-kun and I'm grateful that you worried so much about me. But Momo don't hold these things up for so long, it hurts you more than anything else."

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said her voice still wobbly. "I'm also sorry about-" Sakura put a finger to her lips. Tomoyo stared at her pleading her to let her finish. But Sakura only shook her head and smiled.

"Don't apologize, You accepted the invitation because you wanted to thank him didn't you?" She said. Tomoyo looked down at the floor ashamed that her little cousin could read her so easily. "See, I know you better than you think." She said with a light laugh. But then her eyes turned dark as her thoughts shifted to her own heart. "But as for myself," She whispered thinking of the fantasy she had just thought about a few moments ago. "I don't think I know who I am anymore."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked looking at her sheepishly. Sakura gave her a weary look and her smile died down.

"I can't understand why I care so much of what _**any**_ vampire thinks of me, especially _**him**_." She let go of her cousin and went back to sit down in front of the vanity. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura's shoulders behind the chair. She laid her head on her shoulder and squeezed her lightly. Sakura placed a hand on one of Tomoyo's arms a rubbed it smoothly.

"That makes both of us, then." She whispered so no one else in the house would hear. "Let's hope we can find our answers soon."

Sakura only nodded in agreement.

_**Syaoran's Point Of View**_

My fingers did not want to stop moving. It was their moment of ecstasy that rarely came. They continued as if against my will to glide over the white and black keys. The grand piano at the side of the hall emitted the most beautiful sound it was mesmerizing. I allowed my eyes to open half way just to peer at the sheer whiteness of the keys. Ironically I could not hear a thing of the music I knew that was cascading out of the strings like a waterfall. I heard nothing. Not with this endless chatter behind me.

"He's so talented!" One female vampire said. She was directly behind me looking over my shoulders at the piano keys.

"Yes, yes, I haven't seen a single vampire master a human instrument in this way." This voice was a mans. His abbreviation of words annoyed me. After years and years of glorious worship of the art of words and literature, in this modern day it was reduced to abbreviation only because they were too lazy to say what they want in the beautiful language that was given to us. Disgusting.

I finally stopped playing. No one but the two gossipers behind me noticed. The rest of the symphony behind me continued their music with interruption. With an irritated sigh a went to the center of the ball room. There was an elevated platform. A white silk love seat stood proudly on it. On the handles were two blood red satin silk coverings added for elegance. There I took my seat. I crossed my legs as should a male vampire do when finally seated at a formal event. But my eyes remained closed. I knew where each and every vampire was because of the light they emitted, there was no need to strain my eyes.

I allowed myself to completely disconnect with the reality that was before me. Of course that was nearly impossible. It was almost mandatory that I interact with all these vampires. As if my brother wasn't enough to deal with. The fool had invited those half breeds to come to this festivity that was solely for pure bloods. What was that fool thinking? The youngest of the half breeds, Kinomoto, was weak beyond comparison. Coming here would only cause trouble for me.

I could sense her. Only just a notion of that pure white light behind my eyelids told me she had finally arrived. I could no longer keep my eyes closed. I allowed them to open half way but of course there was no sight of her. She was still outside. The scene before me was what humans would call happy. Hundreds of vampires, male and female alike smiled to each other as they discussed current events in our world. The orchestra continued to play and another pianist had taken over. On some open space there was elegant and gentle dancing, in perfect synchronization with the melodies of the musicians. It went without saying that many of the females were constantly glancing in my direction. It was rather annoying. My mother and father chose this festivity to be both a celebration for my continual aging and choosing a suitable wife. I had insisted that there was no need for such frivolity but they had insisted. Half the guests were female and they were all hoping to get a chance to speak with me. My eyes barely touched there faces before wandering somewhere else. That alone was enough to send them into a frenzy of gossip and miss conceptions.

I did not find what I was searching for. My eyes closed without much of an order from myself. But her white light continued to near the festivity and showed no signs of turning back. I heard her heart racing like a horses heart beat. Her shallow breathing, so far away, was as if it was right behind my ear. The sound was enough to drive me insane with a want that I had been suppressing for many days now. But her pulse was much to fast, usually when she was with me her pulse always quickened, but right now it was too fast for her body to fully sustain.

_**'Don't be afraid'**_ I whispered into her mind. It was a special form of communicating since I had marked her. She never spoke to me through this new medium. _**'I will not allow them to harm you.'**_

Her light entered the ballroom and immediately my eyes opened. My will was being ignored by my own body. I was getting frustrated. The moment I set my eyes on her I could not tear them away. She had an hour glass figure that was perfectly framed with her pink silken dress. It shimmered in the chandelier light almost as if she was a star in a black night sky. Clear crystal jewels were set on the waist area creating a loose band. Her face although stricken with terror was never able to rid itself from the natural beauty and innocence which it held. The large orbs of emerald that served as her eyes scanned her surroundings wearily. She stayed close by her accursed male cousin while the female bumpkin led their small group to an isolated area. Kinomoto continued to glance over her shoulders sensing the other males in the room watching her closely. A heat of rage settled in my stomach. Why would I be so angry?

_**'How can I be sure? **__**You**__** have hurt me already.'**_ She responded back to me. I watched her trace the crescent moon scare on her neck. I couldn't understand but I felt somewhat relived. Her eyes were frantically searching her surroundings looking for something. I sighed wearily in my mind.

_**'I give you my word.'**_ A human could make vows and give their words but easily break them making the promise seem like nothing but a whim. I refused to treat my word this way. What I said, I meant, what I promised, I keep, that is all.

A female vampire tread up the platform holding her long dress in one hand as to not trip over it. She curtsied respectably to me then asked if I would like to dance with her. I gave her a blank stare. But it seemed she didn't understand that I had no intention of dancing. She asked once more and this time I agreed. Refusing a woman twice was not wise in this society, you would be deemed disrespectful. It was alright in the human world but in ours it was disgusting and worthy of death.

As I stood I grabbed one of the red silken coverings. Then I gently draped it over her bare shoulders and escorted her to the floor. Her pale cheeks glowed red and she tried her best not to look like a bumbling idiot while we walked. We arrived at the floor not too long after. I stood in my dance position and she adjusted herself putting her hands in my own. Looking down at her this woman was beautiful. The planes of her face was flawless and glowed white even without the chandelier lights. Her long black her flowed behind her like a waterfall of black inky snakes. Her lips small and red glistened like a cherry. The dress she wore accented the curves in her body. She was not as small and delicate as Kinomoto but she was a good comparison. But then again why am I comparing this beauty to that half-breed?

_**'I'm still scared.'**_ Her voice infiltrated my mind once more. Amazingly that was the very second that I pushed her existence to the darkest part of my mind. I could not help but be concerned at her trembling voice. Why? I did not know and even less did I care. I continued to dance with the woman.

"You have a beautiful shine to your flawless skin, Princess." I murmured to the woman that I continued to dance with. Her cheeks inflamed once again with a red pigment. I had a flash of Kinomoto's soft pink cheeks when that worm of a man spoke to her after the football game. Once again the pit of my stomach boiled hot with rage. "It would be an honor if you gave me your name." I said kissing her cheek gently. I needed to get that half-breed out of my mind.

"Prince Xiao Lang," She gasped trying to back away from me but I did not allow her. Firmly I held her hands so she would not escape me. She giggled slightly. "Voltre Ayame."

"An exquisite name, I see you are of European decent." I continued dancing with her flawlessly. The waltz has always been my specialty. "A flower dancing with a wolf." I said kissing her jaw again. "Do you not feel the danger of being trampled under its fierce paws?"

"On the contrary Prince." She said her light purple eyes locking with mine. "It makes me excited."

"Hm."

"What is it Prince? Are you unsatisfied with my reply?" Now worry clouded her eyes. Worry and fear of rejection.

"You said that to please me?" I questioned knowing the answer to it already.

I walked away from her and headed back to my seat. What an obvious lie. These woman said whatever they thought I wanted to hear. They tip toed over me as to not insult me with their words because I am the Prince. Kinomoto did not care that I am a pure blood, she speaks to me as an equal even if I treat her like trash. Unlike these hypocrites she speaks her mind without any consideration of me as a superior race or vampire. Unfortunately that was a feature I admired about that half-breed.

_**'I truly am sorry for what I have done to you in the past. That moon that is etched into your skin is a mark that shows you are mine and mine alone. I will not allow any harm to come to that which is mine.'**_

_**'I am not your possession.'**_

_**'Forgive me if I come across that way but that is what I consider you.'**_

As I sat down I heard no reply from her. My eyes wondered to the corner where the bumpkin had led them. Her emerald orbs glared fiercely at me. A storm of anger raging in their depths. I merely chuckled. She was my possession whether she liked it or not.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura glared at Li in so much anger. She hated that cockiness he had. Even in her mind it was so clear. He had no idea how much she wanted to just punch him in the face and wipe that smile clean off his face.

"A possession?" She said to herself outraged. "A stupid possession is what he thinks of me? I can't believe this! The nerve of that guy!" She kicked the air then stomped her foot frustrated.

"Umm, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked looking at her weirdly. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm going home! I can't believe I worried for nothing. He's a narcissist! A damned narcissist! I can't stand him!"

Kero gave her a weary look. He sighed shaking his head. His cousin was an idiot.

"You like that vampire Sakura." He said simply then looking back at the white couch where he was seated still watching her with an amused expression. "Way too much."

Sakura's fury turned on him. She lifted her heeled shoe and drove it right into his leg. He was about to shout but held it in by covering his mouth. He glared at her his iris taking on its needle shape.

"Why you little..." He began but Tomoyo stepped on him adding to his pain.

"Don't you threaten her, Ceroberous." She said giving him a disapproving look.

The two siblings started to argue. Sakura watched them bored out of her mind. Those two were like to male lions fighting for territory. They hated to lose and it would not end for a good week. They were causing such a commotion many pure bloods looked there way. Sakura chose to excuse herself and let them have all the attention.

Sakura caught sight of many pure bloods heading to the second floor of the mansion. She was scared of them but her irritation of Li made her fear like a candle light about to blow out. She headed towards the stairs. For a moment she paused to like at Li who was having a casual chat with another woman. A sinking feeling entered the pit of her stomach and she quickly continued up the flight of stairs. From the side of his eye he watched her go up. He frowned as she disappeared into the next hall. The fool.

The hallway seemed to be swallowed up in darkness. There were no bright chandeliers like in the ballroom. Instead only a few lighted candles littered the walls to provide some sort of illumination. She looked back to the stairs wanting to go back to the safety of her cousins. But then again they might still be arguing and what she wanted right now was some peace. So she continued down the hall. There was almost complete silence. There were occasional whispers, squeals of delight and thuds on the wall but it didn't scare her. She walked by the tenth door and decided to open it. Inside there was a king sized bed with a canopy. The sheets, canopy, and quilt was all black with silver embroidery. There was a desk a few meters from the bed. In front of the bed was a wooden chest that had a lock on it. The rug that stretched to all four corners of the room was the only white thing to be found in there. The contrast was striking but strangely it calmed her. She closed the door behind her and went to sit on the bed. Her attention was caught by a balcony that had been covered by black shads. She made her way there and opened the doors. A blast of cool air caressed her skin. She closed the balcony doors behind her and walked closer to the edge that was protected by a stone railing. She placed her palms flat on its surface. The stone was strangely soft and cool. It was easy to figure out that they had someone come it to polish it. It was something so unnecessary. She wondered if all pure bloods had this wasteful way of thinking. She allowed her eyes to close while another gust of fresh air blew past her. It lingered around her and played with her short hair then vanished without so much as a good bye. Standing there she felt almost complete. Such peace and serenity was what she had been looking for. She gently hummed to herself. It didn't surprise her that it was the same song Li had played in the schools music room. It really was a beautiful song. She wished she knew the words so she could sing it freely and to her hearts content. But that wouldn't be possible. He had so much better things to do than to play around with her. She didn't understand why she cared so much but she wanted to put that thought to the back of her mind. It didn't matter how much she tried but that song would never leave her mind. It was what kept her calm during her ride her. The same song allowed her to feel at ease in this mansion full of pure bloods. It felt as if he was right there with her protecting her. What a silly thought. He would never do such a thing for her. A few tears trickled down her cheeks. Surprised she wiped them away but more were forming in her eyes. Why was she even crying? She laid her cheek on the cool stone of the railing. There she continued her humming and did her best to suppress her thoughts. Gradually her humming became louder the sound traveled through the halls of the second floor and resonated through the rooms. She knew she was being too loud but she couldn't help it. It didn't surprise her when the balcony doors opened and closed. Probably a pure blood with a complaint.

"I'm sorry I was being so loud." She said lifting her head. She turned to face him and her heart sped quickened.

A man smiled eerily at her. He was a good two feet taller than her. His brown hair was messy and covered his crazed eyes. He had stubble peeking from several parts of his jaw and chin. He wore his suit unbuttoned and his tie loosely hung from his neck. He held a bottle of sake in his left hand and stumbled forward to Sakura. Could pure bloods become this drunk? She thought to herself. The man approached her with unstable steps. He laughed. Sakura hadn't moved an inch since he entered the balcony.

"Ah, what is a Dhampire doing here?" He questioned still walking closer to her. "What a rare sight. Your so beautiful too. The smell of your blood is so appetizing." He continued to speak without any answers from her. "I think I'll eat you instead, your so much more beautiful than those whores down in the ballroom." He sniffed the air then smiled again. This time it was so wide that she could see his fangs growing out. She stepped back but was hindered by the railing. He lunged at her. She tried to move but her limbs were not listening to her. All she could manage to do was turn her back. The man held her from that position. He sniffed then licked her neck. He chuckled as he intoxicated himself with her scent.

"Let me go..." She whispered pleading. The man chuckled once again. He opened his mouth and his right fang grazed her neck. Blood trickled down her neck like a little stream.

"Ah, I haven't tasted blood this sweet in ages. I would have never imagined to look for a half-breed to taste this. It appeals to my palate well." His hand ran down her arm and around her waist. Her skin prickled and she shivered in disgust. "You are innocent in other ways as well."

He bit into her neck. Sakura's eyes widened and a scream of pain erupted from her mouth. She struggled to get away from him. She even tapped into her powers but it wasn't enough to get him off her. He unclamped his jaws. Then he turned her around and put her back to the railing. She shoved him hard but he wouldn't budge. He leaned into her and bit her neck once again. She screamed as her blood flowed into his alcohol infected mouth. No one had bitten her except Li and even he was much gentler than this. But it didn't stop there. He sloppily tried to undress her. Some fabric from the bottom of the dress ripped under his wailing hands. She closed her eyes as terror overthrew all her common sense. Even if she unleashed a little of her power, a drunk pure blood was just too much for her.

"LI-KUN!" She shouted at a loss for anything else to do. She felt the scream pierce the night air but it was snuffed out by the ongoing festivities.

Suddenly the drunk pure blood was thrown off her. She heard his body slam against the doors of the balcony. Sakura slid to the floor sobs rocking her body. The blood from her neck was no longer a small trickle but gushes coming from every which side. The top of her dress was completely drenched in the red liquid. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks red covered in her tears. Even so the person lifted her up and pressed her body close to their chest. Their arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Do not be scared." His voice whispered into her hair. Her trembling hands gripped his blood stained shirt. "I am here now, do not cry." He continued to say trying his best to sooth her but it wasn't working. The sobs continued and her trembling increased. His eyes set on the drunkard by the doors. A rage like never before burned through out his body. He set her down but had trouble removing her quivering arms from him. His lips kissed her forehead then turned to face the drunk. Even through the alcohol the drunk paid his respects by bowing.

"Master." The word slurred in his mouth.

"Answer me this, you saw the mark on her neck did you not?" Syaoran asked his booming voice filled with power echoing in the night sky.

"Yes master."

"Then why is it you insisted on drinking her blood? She is mine, her blood and her innocence as well!" He growled. "Will you disgrace yourself by pleading for your life?" He asked glaring swords down at him. The drunk shivered but gave no reply. Syaoran chuckled darkly then lifted up his arm. He held a sword a loft in the air. "Then die."

"STOP IT!" Sakura shouted. She stumbled in between Syaoran and the drunk who had grown quite. Both men watched her. The drunk perplexed by her sudden outburst.

"Move out of my way." Syaoran ordered with an indifferent gaze.

"Please, Li-kun don't kill him." She pleaded. He frowned in displeasure.

"I said, Move."

"No, Li-kun please." She asked once again.

He sighed and looked at the drunk in disgust. Sakura saw the world around her swirl and tilt. Her legs gave way under her and she collapsed to the stone floor. Syaoran sheathed his sword and placed it at his hip. He knelled on the floor and arranged her body carefully in his arms.

"Leave, before my mind is changed." Syaoran growled. Instantly the drunk stumbled out. Then he looked down at Sakura's limp body. "You are too much of a handful." He said.

Then he walked inside the room closing the balcony doors. He placed her body on the thick covers of the bed. He looked down at his suit and frowned. He couldn't go back down to the festivities like this. So he proceeded to close and lock the guest room door then took of his jacket and his shirt. Leaving himself bare chested. Sakura moaned and opened her eyes. She quickly sat up in the bed and held her head as the room spun in her eyes. Syaoran was beside her in an instant. He rubbed her back then gently set her back on the bed.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked tearing away what was left of her dress. Sakura only shook her head.

He stared down at her for a little while. It was obvious she was still terrified of what had just transpired a few moments earlier. She held herself and turned on her side so he wouldn't see her face. Syaoran out of sympathy took the black covers from under her and allowed it to shield her half naked body. But unfortunately for him her neck was exposed. The blood was still gushing out from various places in her neck. His body grew hot as his pent up rage came to a point of no return. If it wasn't for her being conscious he would have torn that drunk into so many pieces no one would have been able to recognize him. But as for now those actions were near impossible. He needed to concentrate on closing up her wounds.

"Princess-" he began but was immediately cut off by her.

"Don't call me that." She said her voice stable. He looked down at her curiously.

"Is there a problem with me addressing you with such a royal terms?" He asked his eyes shifting from her voice to the blood still flowing out of her. His breath became raged and he had to close his eyes to concentrate on his self control.

"There is, if you are going to use the term so loosely I rather that you just addresses me by my last name." She stated in a no nonsense tone. Still with his eyes closed he chuckled. So she had seen.

"Then, Half Princess." He said putting a hand over his face. She stayed quite obviously liking it. "I need to close up your wounds. This may hurt a little, try not to scream and bear with me."

"C-Closing my wounds?" She questioned turning her head a little so she could see his expression. The thing was that she couldn't.

"Just bare with me."

Sakura still couldn't understand what he was talking about. How could he close the bit marks that would defiantly leave a scare? Syaoran positioned himself on top of her with his legs and arms supporting his body. Her heart beat speed in fear as his face approached her own in a dangerously fast speed. Before she knew it his mouth was only centimeters from her neck. She misunderstood his intentions and began to thrash about on the bed. Frustrated he held her arms and pinned her against the now messy covers. Her body was barely covered by only a tank top and her underwear. But he seemed not to pay any attention to that. His eyes were focused on her neck. She began to cry again scared out of her mind. She had no one else to call for help. Once again he neared his lips to her throat. Her cries seemed to rip at the very seems of his heart. But he did his best to ignore such feelings that he otherwise never had before. The second he seemed to part his lips to bite into her he stuck his tongue out and licked the gushing wound. A burning sensation spread throughout her body. Then it immediately turned to a fire that burned as if she were in hell itself. But as fast as the feeling came it instantly vanished as if without a trace. The pain didn't stop there. He continued to lick the wounds that were littering her previously perfect neck. She screamed in pain and thrashed about but Syaoran held her down as best as he could. She was surprisingly strong. To get to the wounds at the back of her neck he gently turned her body over and continued the procedure. She remembered him telling her not to scream. Although it was a little too late to be cautious she bit onto the pillow below her and transferred her agonizing screams to it. After one last lick he backed away from her as quickly as he could. She stayed faced down on the bed panting, trying to get oxygen once again flowing through her system without her screams.

She turned around in the bed and sat up. Gingerly she felt her neck with her fingers. She probed the sides checking for puncture points but found none. Then she looked at her hand. There was not a trace of blood found anywhere. She looked up at Syaoran who was on the other side of the bed. On leg dangled on the edge while the other was brought up to his chest. He held a hand to his face and panted furiously as if he had ran a thousand miles across the earth. Why was he breathing so hard? Sakura wondered. But then it clicked in her mind. He was a vampire. Not just any vampire but a pure blooded one. He drank blood as if it was water and just now he had restrained himself from drinking her blood so he could heal her wounds.

" I wouldn't have stopped you." She whispered to him. Syaoran immediately looked up at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Stopped me?" he asked but she merely nodded. He laughed to himself then stood up from the bed walking to the farthest wall from the bed. "You have no inkling of what you have just said."

But she did. She understood very well what she had just said. He wanted her blood, and by the way that pure blood was speaking before it was an irresistible and rare taste to have. If her assumption was right it was amazing that he had restrained himself all these months from sucking her body dry. She sat up straight and continued to look at his hunched figure. Yes, she could see he was restraining himself. She tilted her head to the side and exposed her neck and a vein.

"I won't stop you."

"Will you shut up?" He spat at her turning away from her again. But it seemed that she refused to take no as an answer. She stood up from the bed and marched right up to him.

"Stop acting so brave!" She shouted at him. "You're a pure blood aren't you? Then what you want right now the most is blood! My blood. So just take it, I won't stop you!"

"You want stop me, huh?" He murmured under his breath. He faced her squarely and stopped short for a moment. Why did such a half-breed have a body like this? She had an hourglass figure that was accented with the white tank top. Her breast were fairly adequate, perfect is what a regular human would say, not too big and not too small. Her slender legs closed into each other fighting the cool air that was gushing from the machine at the upper left hand wall. Her shoulder length hair barely brushed her shoulders and stayed out of her large orbs of emerald.

"No I won't," She responded her eyes burning with determination.

"Hmmm" He stared down at her in displeasure. "That is hardly the problem here."

It was impossible to see the speed that he had just shown. Now Sakura was pinned to the wall her arms restrained by his large hands. His usually calm amber eyes grew fierce and his needle like iris became thinner. He stared down at her frightened face and chuckled.

"You have no idea of what you have just told me." He said lowering his head and rubbing his nose on her collar bone. He felt her body begin to shake again. He scoffed, she had brought it upon herself. "It is not a matter of you _**allowing**_ me to drink your blood. If I want it I will take it regardless of how you feel." The tip of his nose traced a line to the base of her throat. "Regardless," He repeated.

"But you haven't done anything yet." She responded her voice shaky. He glanced up at her his frown deepened the crease at the edges of his lips. "You said regardless of how I feel but a few moments ago you could have taken any amount of blood you wanted. You didn't you considered my feelings, didn't you Li-kun."

His glance now became a full blown stare. This girl was much too sharp for her own good. It wasn't easy to read him but somehow she had seen right through him. He lowered his head and applied more preassure to her arms. She winced in pain but said nothing.

"Princess, do not make me do something I will regret." He rasped. "You are such a fool, offering your blood to me with the purest intentions of easing my thirst." His breathing became shallow and his grip stronger. "Why can you not understand?" His grip eased as he stared into her emerald eyes. He lifted his lips to her forehead. For a moment he hesitated. During that hesitation he bit his lower lip so hard he began to bleed. Slowly with his tongue he swiped it on the surface of his lips and kissed her head. Then he placed his forehead against hers. "You are much too important to me." He whispered his eyes closed. "If you can understand at least this much, stop offering yourself to me or I will not be able to contain myself." He sighed once more then closed his eyes. "Do not ask me why you are important just leave this discussion at that, Princess."

With one last ragged breath he turned away from her and went towards the door. She couldn't determine whether he used his speed or just walked normally because by the time he was gone she had no idea that he had actually left. Her legs collapsed under her and her back slid slowly down the wall. She sat there her cheeks burning a bright pink and her eyes glowing brightly. Had he just confessed to her? She didn't know. Her heart beat went faster as she replayed the scene her mind. Then a sudden urge to draw his forlorn eyes made her fingers twitch. All those expressions she wanted on paper. She held her neck gingerly and traced the crescent moon.

"Li-kun..." She murmured into the darkness of the room. "What in the world are you thinking," She lowered her head allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. "You idiot don't just leave me here confused like this."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you guys ennjoy this chapter! Plz read and review, this just might be my fave one yet.

Now for the special thanks:

Special thanks to all those who reviewed and left me alerts! You guys just mae my day.

forgetmenotflowers  
chivini  
yingfa07  
ryuusei13  
Cursed Cherry Blossom  
poems2songs  
Okami Hime Sakura  
Saiyuri007  
anime lover bebe  
ellabell


	10. Just For Tonight

Hey you guys! It took me a while to think about this chapter. Its totally different from what I had orginally written. But just as a heads up its mostly about the other half of the story that I seem not to have touched yet. SOrry but this time I won't be putting the names of the people who reviewed up. I'll do it for next chapter which is already under way and coming along very nicely I'm just a little stuck, don't worry its not writers block! So now let me stop babbling and let you start reading! Hope you love it and remember to review!

* * *

‡ †_**Moon Sight: Just for Tonight† ‡ **_

_**پ**_‡_**پ**_†_**پ**_

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

That half-breed would be the death of me if I was not careful. She offered herself to me without an ounce of hesitation while only a few moments ago she had been attacked by a vampire of my own race. Was she not afraid of the pain she would feel? My mind searched and searched for a reasonable answer but I found none. I did not understand that half-breed at all. Now I stood with my back to the door listening to her speak to herself. Her voice small and clear seemed to float into my ears. I shook my head fiercely irritated by these emotions. She was nothing to me, just a pathetic half-breed. But how could I say that, if I had just told her she was important to me? Why _**was**_ she important in the first place? Why did I care so much for her?

I debated in my mind whether to go back to the festivities or keep watch over her. It would be too much trouble to explain the blood stains on my shirt. The smell was different and the other guests would notice immediately. I could not allow that to happen. Sighing to myself I moved towards the wall by the door. There I stood listening to her breathing. I allowed my eyes to close and focused on her pure white light. It no longer was an annoyance to see. It felt reassuring to always see it no matter where I was. She moved from her place on the floor and stood erect. She staggered to the bed and nearly collapsed on it. The fool, after offering herself to me she was still affected by the loss of blood from the attack. She curled up on the bed and her breathing slowed every minute. I waited five more before going back inside the room. Gently a closed the door and walked to the bed. She laid there curled into a fetal position. She shivered now and then because of the cool air that seemed to blow directly on her. Her pale skin was slightly crinkled into little bumps trying in a futile attempt to keep her warm. Her facial expression was serene and calm allowing my mind to be at peace. At least when she slept the attack could be forgotten. But she was still shivering. My hands involuntarily reached for the black quilt and draped it over her cold body. Then I caressed her cheek gently. No pure blooded female I met could have ever made me do such an act. Yet here I was, out of my own will, caressing the smooth silk like skin of a half-breed. I cupped her cheek in my hand, a little surprised that she still had not noticed me. Any regular pure blood would have already noticed. Did she seem so fascinating to me because she was just an inferior race? No, I knew that was not the reason. With my other hand I brushed away the bangs that covered her forehead. There was still the stain of my blood kiss. My eyes wandered down to her pale lips and a sudden urge went through me. Immediately I took my hands from her face. Not knowing what else to do, I sat on the floor with one of my legs close to my chest. One hand covered my face and my ragged breath blew in it. I chuckled bitterly.

"What are you doing to me…?" I said. For a moment I hesitated then smiled, if it was of happiness or bitterness I did not know. "Sakura…"

_**With Tomoyo **_

Tomoyo glanced around the ball room trying to find her little cousin. She glanced at Kero in worry but he was already preoccupied with something else. Had he noticed something she didn't? Or was he just acting like a jerk? She didn't care to find out, Kero was already in a bad mood because of what had happened between them earlier today. But if he wasn't searching for her she didn't have to worry right? She gave herself a reassuring nod. Yes, she didn't have to worry. But now she was bored. Her back stayed to the wall as she watched the other Pure Bloods mingle. Her brother had abandoned her and gone somewhere else in the short minutes she was thinking to herself. She sighed. She had no desires to mingle with these Pure Bloods, they would probably kill her before she got the first word out of her mouth. But she had to say, there men were quite handsome. After a few more minutes of standing alone she got fed up. Her reason for being here wasn't to wishfully intermingle. She had a job to do. Across the room she had noticed that there was a library. The only problem was that she had to go through the thick sea of vampires. She heaved another heavy sigh. It was all for the sake of her research. So she gathered up her courage and tried to get through the crowd of vampires. Most of them danced so she tried her best not to interrupt them, circling around them, dipping under there raised arms, and sneaking past them. By the time she had reached the tall dark doors of the library she was exhausted. She glanced behind her to make sure none of them were looking at her like their next meal. Then she scurried inside of the room. She closed the heavy doors and breathed out in relief.

In front of her stood many tall and long shelves of books stacked upon books. Her eyes grew the size of plates as she looked at all the shelves that were neatly aligned. A little giggle of happiness left her lips and she immediately covered her mouth. She wasn't here for fun, she reminded herself. She shook her head and focused. She needed books, history books. She wondered if she would be able to find them in this wonderland. But she tried anyways. She passed through many different shelves admiring their intricate carvings and trying her best to read the ancient language that was inscribed on them. They only gave her a vague idea of what was in the shelves, this language was much different than the one she was used to. Maybe it was more ancient? She didn't know. When she reached the tenth bookshelf she glanced ahead of her, twenty more stood tall and proud. Tomoyo frowned. This really wasn't going how she wanted. She blew a puff of her breath in the air, and walked into the two rows of bookshelves she was examining. There was no way that she was going through all those tonight. Research was not that great for her feet to hurt this much. So with resignation she searched for a spot to sit down and rest her poor feet. To her surprise she found a long desk towards the end of the bookshelves. She practically ran to the desk and sat down in the large wooden chair. It was hard but it was enough for her to sigh in satisfaction. Then she turned her attention to the two rows of books behind her. This would take a lot of time but she had a feeling that the festivities weren't ending soon. She would start from the highest shelf. She dragged the chair to the center of the left shelf. Carefully she climbed on it and stretched to reach the first book. It was still too high. Still she somehow managed to get a couple of books. She dragged the chair back to the desk to sit and skim through the books and she repeated the processes until she had a stack of books on the desk. Two hours into a book she found she looked up at the stack and yawned. Rubbing her eyes slightly she picked up about five of them and dragged the chair back to the half empty shelf.

'_**How much longer can these people party?'**_ She asked herself standing up on the chair.

She had to stretch her body again to reach the top shelf and place the books back. All five books put together were really heavy for her but she still strained herself to put them back. Without warning her heeled foot bent to the side cracking her ankle. She screamed as she feel. The books she still held were falling along with her. She braced herself to hit the hard wood floor. But her back never touched it. Instead she felt herself sit down on the desk that was four feet away. She opened her eyes and came face to face with someone's suited chest. She looked up and laid her eyes upon a small smile on the persons face.

"Hello again, Daidouji-san." He said.

"H-Hi..." She replied nervously. Would he be angry because she came in here without permission? Even though she couldn't imagine him angry if he actually was it would be harder for her to explain the reason why she was here.

"May I ask why you are in my study?" He asked raising one eyebrow in question. He stepped away from her a bit but his gaze did not waver. Tomoyo squirmed underneath it.

"This is a study?" She exclaimed. Though his unwavering gaze was hard to speak under his declaration sent her mind into a shock so she could think again.

"Yes, more accurately my study." He gestured to the bookshelves behind him. "I have collected these books for centuries in our language." He glanced back at the desk where she sat. "It astonishes me that you are able to read them. The ones you have over there are in a peculiar little language that I have yet to decipher." His eyes once again rested on her but he said nothing else.

She didn't know how to respond. His gaze had intensified and she was once again withering under it. But her eyes did not miss his attire. He was dressed in only slacks and a white dress shirt. The first couple of buttons of the shirt were loose exposing a small fraction of his chest. He was for some strange reason barefoot. His hair was tussled as if he had ran for miles and didn't take the time to fix himself up. Overall he looked disheveled and yet she couldn't help think that he was utterly gorgeous.

"I-I'm sorry for coming in without your permission." She said. For a moment she paused. Her voice...it felt like she had lost her voice. "I-I-I'll be leaving now." She said hurriedly getting up from the desk.

The minute her foot hit the floor she winced in pain. Eriol immediately lifted her up and set her back on the desk but the pain did not subside. She lifted her foot and gingerly placed it on the desk but put it back down.

"Hmm." Eriol mused to himself.

He took her leg and placed her injured foot on his hand. Once again she winced. He unstrapped the heel from around her ankle and gently took it off. This time she cried out in pain. The second the shoe was off he took her other foot and took off the shoe.

"Looks like its broken." He murmured to himself. "Ironic,"

Tomoyo glared at him. "What is so ironic about my broken ankle?"

He glanced up to her and smiled his eyes amused. "You cheer with your cousin yet you have not broken a single bone. But when you are searching for books on a chair with heels on is when you finally get it done."

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

He likes to tease people. Hiragizawa-kun is such a charmer but I bet he's just a sadist. Well that's what it looks like to me. But I couldn't face him after I gave him a glare so I looked away my eyes focused on the floor to my right. I concentrated watching the carpeted floor as if it was growing at an incredible rate. Hr chuckled seeing my feeble attempt to not pay attention to him. Was it just me or was even his laugh adorable? Things continued in silence between us. I didn't mind, this could keep my mouth and accent from embarrassing me even further. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with it. He turned around and crouched on the floor, his hands sticking out on the back. I looked down wearily at his back, I hope he wasn't expecting me to get on.

"Get on." He said and I sighed in exasperation, could he read my mind as well?

"Why? I can walk on my own." I said stubbornly. He looked over his shoulder giving me an I-don't-believe-you, look.

"Get on." he I insisted.

"The bone will heal on its own, don't worry about it I can walk." I said continuing to protest. With a sigh he stood up and sighed obviously slightly annoyed.

"And how will your bone heal exactly?" He asked staring down at me again. This time I didn't wither under it.

"I have healing abilities. My body lets me heal faster than any pure blood or halfbreed. I can do a little on others but my body can heal on its own." I really wasn't supposed to tell anyone this but he was getting a bit, annoying so maybe it I told him this he would leave me alone.

"I see." He said switching his piercing gaze to my ankle. It twitched a little. "Have you considered that it will heal up the wrong way? The bones may not be in the right place and can connect and heal badly. At this point a human doctor will have to break it again and re-align the bones. If that happens there is a high possibility that you will not be able to dance again."

I stopped breathing. He did not just say that did he? No, he couldn't have. I looked back at him. I stared into those deep haunted blue eyes of his. He stared back and then I knew he had said it. I started to hyperventilate. My chest constricted and I held it trying to breath. He came beside me trying to figure out what was wrong. My chest grew tighter the more I thought about what he said. I began to choke and cough not being able to get enough oxygen to my heart. I would have dropped on the floor if he wasn't there to keep me up.

"Daidouji-san! Hey calm down Daidouji-san!" He said desperation clinging to every letter he pronounced. My breathing completely stopped. "Tomoyo!" He exclaimed patting my back. This time I coughed but I could breath again. "Come now, breath. Easy long breaths." I did as he told me. "That's it, just breath."

I nodded as I was finally able to take even breaths. Not being able to dance was not a joke. At all. After the Revolution Kero said that I was a shell without a soul. I wouldn't respond to anything at all. Kero had suggested to Suki to put me in something that would make me move like dance or gymnastics, anything. They chose to put me in dance. I don't remember much before the dancing but I felt alive. If I stopped it would be like I would die.

"Don't ever joke about that Hiragizawa-kun." I said softly. "I do not joke about not being able to dance."

He gave me a look that I didn't recognize. Maybe a mix of regret and some triumph? It didn't matter. But he turned his back and crouched back down on the floor. He glanced back at me and motioned me to get on. I ignored the gesture until he smiled mischievously.

"Please do not be stubborn, Daidouji-san." He said. I shivered not liking the aura emitting off of him.

So carefully I arranged myself on his back. My arms hung loose in front of him while my chin rested on his shoulder. His short hair grazed my cheek and I had this feeling of calmness wash over me. It was a little unnerving how my body relaxed when I was so close to him. The one thing that didn't behave was my heart. Its beats were faster than before and getting faster still. I looked down only to come into view with his lips. Immediately I looked straight ahead. He started walking to the right, far away from the entrance to the library. As he walked my mind wandered. Was I heavy? Why was he so insistent to carry me? Why is it that my heart still wouldn't slow down? I could imagine he could hear it beating so wildly. But after he took a few more steps my mind became quite. My head rested a bit on his shoulder allowing my lips to brush his cheek. I felt him shudder underneath me.

"I like it better," I began to say not aware of my own actions. Why was I even speaking? My voice was not a whisper but had a different tone to it, a much lighter, persuasive tone. "When you call me Tomoyo."

His steps faltered. He stopped walking for a moment but then resumed not giving me a reply. A little more ways and we reached to a small door. He opened it but before he stepped through his head slightly turned to meet mine. His lips lightly touching my cheek.

"You do not understand what you are getting yourself into. But very well, I will do as you wish, Tomoyo." He said hoisting me back up on his back. For some reason or another, my lips remained sealed but my heart, went up seven more beats.

Before when he carried me the short distance his breathing was normal. It was as if he wasn't carrying anything at all on his back. But after wards when I had said what I did, his breathing became uneven and ragged. When he replied to me his voice was deep and persuasive. Like mine had been just a few moments earlier. What was happening here?

He opened the door slowly as it creaked, protesting loudly on its opening. I looked down and there was a narrow hallway heading towards another exit. He went in and closed the door behind us. His breathing had stabilized again. At a moderate speed he walked down the hall being very considerate of my ankle. It took him only a couple of minutes to reach the other exit. But when he stepped out of the hallways I sucked in a gasp of surprise.

I knew this home was huge but this was plain ridiculous. There was what seemed like to be a part of a lake here. There were trees that reached far passed the protective fence that I hadn't seen. Some bore fruit and others were proud to stand and show their beautiful, glistening green leaves. At the bases of the trees were flower beds. They held a variety of different flowers going from local to exotic. All around us was short, lush grass. Not one spot was left without the plant. But he didn't stop walking. He carried me a few ways into the trees. When we finally emerged again their was a Japanese garden in front of me. A small pond was protected by smooth stones by the edge. Above the pond was a small bridge. It arched up into the air then descended back down onto the other side a little ways from the pond. Such a beautiful sight.

_**Normal POV**_

Tomoyo continued to stare at the mesmerizing Japanese garden. Who would have thought that Pure Bloods liked this type of thing. Humans were the ones who admired the beauty of simplicity. Why would sadistic vampires want the same thing? Who knew? But as she continued to stare without any regards to the man beside her, he watched her. From the corner of this eye he tried to see her face and the expression she was making. The wind blew behind them allowing their hot bodies to cool down a little. Her hair was pushed into the air blinding him on both sides not allowing him to see anything to the side of him. The smell of Jasmine filled his nostrils making him visualize a life in ancient Japan sipping tea of the same smell. He gave up on trying to look at her and stared straight ahead to the garden in front of them. Then he made his way towards the bridge and stood in the center of it.

"I want to show you something more, if you wish." He said his voice low. For a second she thought she hadn't heard him.

"There's more to show me?" She asked as she climbed off his back. He only nodded.

"Yes." He replied. She let out a small sigh. She knew she should be careful around him, but it was almost impossible to do when he made her calm and serene. Like the lake that was now below them, calm only moving when the wind pushed it to the stones.

While she was watching the little ripples the wind made Eriol had switched their positions quickly. Now he was behind her and she in front. Surprised was not shown at his quick movements it was silly of him to expect it. She was already used to them, although he hadn't seen her use her speed before.

"I was heavy wasn't I?" She asked still staring out at the pond.

Eriol chuckled lightly. "On the contrary," He lifted her up by her arms and placed each one of her bare feet on top of his shoes. This did surprise her and a shiver went down her spine when he breathed in her ear, "You are as light as a feather, Tomoyo."

This time he really did watch her. Her expression changed from surprised to happy. A feature he had noticed in all women when you said they were light. Her eyes warmed a bit as she stood on his shoes. She wasn't really standing though. He held her up still. Then slowly, almost deliberately he moved his hands from her arms to her hands, sliding them so he could feel her silken skin against his rough hands. He heard her beat stop then begin again and felt her body temperature rise. The wind came again but to no avail, this heat couldn't be soothed with mere gusts of wind. He slightly jerked her body so that it was pressed against his own. Her lips parted as a nervous breath left them. He chuckled once again. He lowered his head so his lips brushed her left ear slightly.

"Close your eyes and listen." He said doing so himself. For a second she hesitated but then obeyed. She listened but all she could hear was her rapid heartbeat. "Calm down." He whispered. Damn him and his heightened senses she thought to herself. But she breathed in and out trying to calm her racing heart. It listened but only for small fractions of time. As he still waited her heart finally listened to her and stopped its wild beating. He nodded, "Good," he said. This only made it skip again. "Now try to listen again."

"I don't hear anything." She said doing her best to hear what he heard. But all her ears caught was the wind or insects speaking to each other. Was that it? Was he going to do a cheesy line about the universe and being able to listen to your heart? If he did she swore she would walked away. No matter how bad her ankle was, she would open her eyes and walk away. Quickly.

"Yes, you do." He whispered. "Its a beautiful melody that humans often compose. A beautiful sound that becomes even more beautiful at night at this place." His breath was beginning to send more and more chills down her spine and her stomach wasn't being very nice either. What was it that humans called it, butterflies? Never the less she tried once more.

She blocked out the feeling of her back against his chest and his lips hovering over her ear. The wind and the insects became quite all around her. Then she heard it. The music of a loan piano, far away but still she heard the keys that were struck and the melody that was produced. He was right it was beautiful. Slowly a graceful routine popped up into her head. But that was when he brought her back.

"Tomoyo, my dear." He whispered. His voice to much more huskier an lower than before. But this time she could hear him loud and clear.

"Hmm." She replied still drunk with the melody in the distance.

"Come back." He said. She opened her eyes a little but she was not as mesmerized by the music as before. "Now dance."

"Dance?" She exclaimed her eyes now fully opened. She craned her neck so she could stare at him. "Are you insane? You were the one who told me I could screw up my ankle. And there ain't no way that happenin' on my watch buddy."

Eriol stared down at her. If she could describe the expression she couldn't. All she could say that it was short of his jaw falling to the ground. But that was an exaggeration. She had not realized her mistake until she backtracked in her mind. Then her face turned beet red and she turned her body back to face the lake. How embarrassing! She couldn't believe her accent came out and at such a wonderful evening too.

"No...um...what I was trying to say was...ummm..." She mumbled to herself trying to come up with a good excuse for that little outburst. How was she going to explain herself? "Its...what...its just..."

Unexpectedly his hand left hers and traveled up ever so slowly to her cheek. Gently he pushed it so her head would turn to look at him and the small smile gracing his lips. She blushed harder and fumbled with her words even more.

"Tomoyo," He said instantly making her quite. "Your much to adorable for your own good." He said. If she didn't know better she would have thought steam was coming out of her head. Adorable? Really?

"It was not." She said puffing air into her opposite cheek. He chuckled even more.

"Yes it was." He protested jokingly. Then he sighed happily and once again said, "Dance." He slid his hand back down to her own.

"B-But you said-" She began but one breath on her neck sent trembles all through out her body once again making her silent.

"Do not worry of what I said prior." He whispered. Then he squeezed her hands gently. "I'll be your arms." Then he shuffled his feet. "I'll be your legs. So do not worry. Whatever indication of movement I will move your body..." He trailed off for a moment. Something that she deemed rare of such a sophisticated vampire. "Let me be your arms and legs, let me be one with you..." Once again he didn't complete his sentence. Then he let out a small breath. "Just for tonight, my dear."

Eriol looked down at her face. The beautiful face that he had dreamed about too many times before. Her porcelain skin shinning against the midnight moon. Her large amythest eyes gleaming with their own light. Her pink lips narrow and small set in a line of thought. Her body, slender and thin pressed against his own with no other intention but to hold her. Just for one night, to get away from the terror and uncertainty of his world, just for one night to be with a women he knew, somehow he could grow closer with and not be revered as a Prince. Just for one night he wanted to be part human as she was, just for one night. Then to his surprise she settled against his chest laying her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes listening to the sorrowful melody that played over their heads. Somehow she felt like underneath his words he wanted her to trust him, so if only for this night she would. His feelings she felt them as well, the distress and pleading, the sadness and remorse, the little happiness he had gained that night. If only for tonight she would like to make it more that just a little.

"Alright." She whispered. For the first time this night although her voice was low, it was clear in her own ears.

He didn't understand what she was agreeing with but at the subtle movement of her arm he moved it wide to the left. The next impulse he didn't feel. His eyes for a moment were blurred by a motion that was not in the present. He saw what would happen later on in their lives. Not in his brothers which had been happening since birth but if himself and a women that he did not recognize. The women appeared in many other snips of the not too distant future. Then he recognized her at the last moment of his visions before they faded away into nothingness as if they were only dreams. It was the same women in his arms. When his eyes finally adjusted back to the present she stared at him eyes filled with worry. He only smiled and she tried to return it. Then she turned her head back forward and slightly moved her legs to step and he obeyed. Her impulses and his movements allowed her as he said to dance. Left, step, right, step, twirl, step, he followed these simple motions that she wanted. He knew she could do much more than that, why she did not was beyond him but he had no complaints. The piano began to slowly come to a stop and so did her movements. They came to a complete stop as the last few keys of the piano were struck.

Once again he looked down at her as he had done many times before that night. He let go of one of her hands and slightly pushed her face towards his. They stood there completely entranced with each other. He began to near his face close enough that his lips would rest upon her own. But suddenly she jerked back ever so slightly. He switched the position of his lips so they could touch the center of her forehead. Then he continued to look into her large eyes which were now in a sea of confusion.

"E..." She began biting her lip, she continued. "Eriol...-kun." She murmured.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you." She replied with a small smile although smiling was the last thing she wanted to be doing now. She closed her eyes a little trying to clear the confusion she felt. Then she felt something soft on her lips. When she opened her eyes again she saw him...kissing her. What surprised her even more was that she closed her eyes willingly and allowed him to keep on kissing her.

It was as if time had stood still for that moment. When she had first closed her eyes, was this what she expected? A kiss from the enemy, or rather from someone that others considered the enemy. His kiss wasn't rough like the other boys she had kissed. He wasn't trying to touch her body in any sexual way like those jocks. It was just a simple, sweet kiss. This made her want to really smile and laugh and be happy. Because that one kiss seemed to determine their relationship from then on, even though she had not realized it yet.

In the distance there was a rustle in the bushes. She opened her eyes and pulled away from him then looked over his shoulder. Kero was standing at beside a tree. Her eyes widened as he stared right back at her his expression unreadable.

"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed.

Kero turned his back to her and went walking the other way he had came. She wanted to try to stop him, try to reason with him. So she hurridly stepped off Eriol and took four steps toward her brothers back only to be hindered by the pain in her ankle.

"Onii-chan!" She shouted trying to get his attention. She took another step and the pain increased. She screamed and dropped to the floor holding her injured leg. "Onii-chan wait! Please, Kero just wait!" She continued to shout as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Eriol was instatnly beside her holding her shoulders pressing her down, not allowing her to stand up. "Let me go, Eriol! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She continued to shout be to no avail. Kero never turned back around. "Kero-nii'-chan..." She murmured to herself.

Her mind brought something back to her memory. A scene that had only happened hours before. Her brother in front of her in their kitchen. He was looking down at her with the same eyes that he had watched her with just a few moments ago. They were hurt and sad with a slight sliver of anger that she knew if kindled would out shine the flames of hell itself. Just moments ago, hell is what she saw.

"_**Tomoyo, you don't even realize what's happening." He said shifting his gaze from the floor to his sister. Her wide innocent amethyst eyes stared up at him betraying her confusion. Kero sighed. His sister was so hopeless. He loved her to death but she was just hopeless. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He took deep easy clean breaths. Then reopened his eyes. His sisters expression remained unchanged. "You'll realize it soon enough. Come on, lets get you ready for that party." He said nonchalantly offering her his hand. She gratefully accepted it.**_

She hadn't grasped the full meaning of his words until now. When it was already too late to help mend the wounds she had inflicted on her dear brother. So know she stared at the wooden bridge underneath her wishing with all she could that it would collapse. Eriol could say nothing as he watched her. Already a part of his vision was fulfilled. It was entirely his fault that she was like this. If he had wanted to he could have prevented all of it by just walking away. But he didn't, he was too selfish and he wouldn't leave the only person who would give him happiness.

"Eriol-kun..." She said turning her soulless eyes to him. He flinched slightly.

"What is it?" He asked trying to act innocent.

"What's happening to us?" She asked looking back at the spot that Kero had left. "What is really happening to us? Why am I hurting my dear big brother like this?" She said tears brimming in her eyes. Eriol didn't move to wipe them up. He wanted to stay as distant from her as possible but still have her close enough to be just for him. Humans would call it using someone but he put it in another context, it was a benefit. "What is happening to us?" She repeated hopping he would answer. She couldn't feel what he was feeling. She couldn't control her emotions. She was broken and needed to be consoled by the person who, with her had taken this risk but the worse thing is...he didn't.


	11. Red Morning

‡ †_**Moon Sight: Red Morning† ‡ **_

_**پ**_‡_**پ**_†_**پ**_

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

Lately I've been having these fantasies of mine in my sleep. I'm with Li. That's all there is to them. I'm always with him. One that I'm very fond of I dreamed the day before his birthday celebration. The same one I am dreaming now.

I never know where we are exactly. But I'm in a bed sleeping peacefully while he is beside me in a chair his head on the sheets of the bed. I wake up in a dark room with only a lamp on the bed side. I look down at him and watch him as he breaths softly in his sleep. My hand plays with his already disheveled hair. Then I lower myself so our heads are level. He mummers something but I can never seem to make out what it is. I wait for a minute to see if he will wake up. He never does. So I continue and with my lips quivering in anticipation I place a soft kiss on his lips. But before I get startled or flustered or he notices what I've done, I wake up out of my sleep.

Just like right now. My eyes slowly open to the darkness of the room. I stayed in the bed in the same position wondering, what had happened the night before. Then images come into my mind and immediately I wish I had not thought about it. I had been attacked by a drunk Pure Blood. Terrifying wouldn't even begin to describe the experience. And somehow my nose still remembers the scent of the man. He had also bitten me. More than once he bit and bit me as if I was some piece of meat. Li had come and saved me after I had screamed his name. My face warmed at the thought of my cheek against his firm chest. Afterward he had told me something that made my whole body feel like it was on a cloud despite the slight pain I still felt. I was important to him. Yet still, still he left me in my confusion as to why. He wouldn't answer that question last night and I'm afraid of even hearing the answer now. Still I wouldn't have hesitated if he had wanted my blood. That was a fact that wouldn't change no matter what he tells me.

I finally sat up and looked around the room. I stared at the spot where he had cornered me then at the balcony where he had saved me. But then my eyes slowly wandered to the edge of the bed. I saw something kind of hairy. My skin was suddenly covered in goose bumps. I hope it wasn't what I think it was. So slowly I lifted my bare legs off the bed and onto the floor. There was no tail, I sighed in relief. My curiosity was tickled now. If it wasn't a rodent then what was it? As I glanced down I finally recognized what it was. Li was sitting at my bed side, his head on one arm sleeping soundly. His face had the same expression as the first time I had seen him playing the grand piano, calm, serene, happy. My heart stopped for a moment then started back up. It happened once, twice, three times. He breathed through his nose and his lips remained in a thin line. My throat got dry and I swallowed a couple of times to moisten it. He was asleep right? I could do this, he was asleep so he wouldn't notice...right? I took a deep breath and knelled down in front of him. I stared at his calm face for a moment then breathed in deeply again. He was asleep so he won't know. I kept telling myself, he won't notice, he won't notice, he won't notice.

"Sakura..." He breathed out my name in his sleep. I was startled thinking he had woken up but he was still asleep.

"You said my name." I said my cheeks flaming. He had said my name in his dream. Was he dreaming about me?

I took another deep breath and came a little closer to him. I lifted my hand, then hesitated looking at his face making sure he wasn't awake. Then slowly I put my fingers through his hair. My fingers got tangled while twirling the locks of soft hair. Amazing, I thought. How could any boy keep their hair this silky and soft? But my hand didn't stay there for long, it slid down to his cheek and my thumb rubbed circles in the center of it. I had never touched him this way before, would he be angry if he discovered me? Then my eyes locked with his lips. My hand feel back to my side. I pressed both of them on the floor and let my upper body lean into him a bit. I tilted my head to the side so our noses wouldn't touch. Before I got closer I looked at his closed eyelids then the rest of his face. I really couldn't wait anymore. He's asleep so he won't notice. I said in my mind. He won't notice, he won't notice. I told myself as I pressed my lips gently down on his. He won't notice. He won't notice. I kept them there for a while then moved away from him. His face hadn't changed, he was still asleep. But I felt my whole face burning. I knew that it was red. I touched my lips softly, hesitantly, but I rested two of my fingers on them. I looked at his calm face and rubbed my lips. He won't notice...

"X..." I swallowed again. "Xiao..." I breathed out. "Lang..." I said his name. But he couldn't hear me, nor would he know of what I did.

Without even realizing it I ran out of the room and closed the door behind me, hopping that I had done it softly as to not wake him. I stayed there for a moment, my back pressed against the door. My fingers hadn't left my lips. My heart hadn't slowed down either. I was...excited and elated that I had finally shared something so intimate with him.

I heard a little rustling behind the door and quickly dashed to the other end of the hall. I didn't stop there, if he found me I would have no idea what to say to him right now so I continued to walk and walk and walk. As I kept walking I started to notice things that the night before I couldn't even think about. The mansion although large and extravagant was very simply decorated. There was white and brown here and there. Some portraits of people or scenery littered the halls not close enough to be overwhelmed by the, The rug was a nice light cream and spotless. Everything was just quaint. Nothing from what I expected from vampires. Especially not...him. Its now that I realize this but, I don't know much about him at all. I have no idea of his family, his hobbies, his likes or dislikes, nothing. I just stole a kiss from someone I know nothing about. But that still didn't change the fact that I had dared to even get that close to him.

"What do I know about him anyways..." I mused to myself walking aimlessly through the halls. "Well, he's a narcissist, a sadist, he hates half-breeds, he's cocky, ignorant, idiotic, annoying, a narcissist, petty, a narcissist, he makes me mad, a flirt..." I looked up at the white ceiling before choosing one more definition for him. "A narcissist, how many times have I even said that? Oh it doesn't matter because he is one!" I sighed thinking about how he''d flirted with that other girl last night then told me I'm just a possession. Then he has the audacity to give me that confident, I-win look! What do I even see in him!

"Excuse me." A girl's voice said from behind me. I turned around and found a maid carrying a basket of cloths. She looked at me up then down then wouldn't look at my face.

"Oh, sorry" I said stepping out of her way. She gave me an insignificant look then passed by, without even a thank you. Then it hit me, she was most likely a vampire. Though she didn't smell the same as the others, she was just...a normal smelling one like Suki.

"Could you move out of my way?" Another one said carrying plates and cups on a dirty tray. I stepped aside but as the last one, she didn't pass. She looked at me for a good second. "The festivities are over so I would kindly suggest that you leave this house." She said a nasty look on her face. "And a shower is in order for you as well, Miss." She finished passing me. I blushed in embarrassment, I know I didn't smell that bad.

"You don't have to be so rude!" I said before she could completely disappear from my site. "You don't treat guests that way."

"Oh, since when are you a guest." She replied looking back at me. "The last time I checked you might have been sleeping in the balcony or in the living room. For all I know you might have gone whoring around in our Master Xiao Lang's room!" She accused stepping closer to me. I kept silent. All that wasn't necessary. But my silence was misunderstood and she spit at my feet. "As I thought, whoring around with our Master. Filthy half-breeds." She murmured.

"I wasn't doing that!" I retorted trying my best not to let my voice quiver. "I wasn't doing that with him."

"What was that?" She said obviously not hearing what I had said. Before I was able to reply a woman loomed over her. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore a short skirt and a nice ruffled white blouse. Her facial features very displeased. She took her by the ear and twisted it painfully.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mistress Femi that hurts!" She shouted dropping the tray.

"Those words shouldn't have come out of your mouth, little girl." She said pulling her ear up. I couldn't say I felt sorry for her. "Your just a regular vampire maid working in our house. You should get back to work."

"Yes, Yes, Mistress but my ear!" She cried tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

"And make sure to clean up your spit from off this carpet, do you understand me?" The women said yanking her ear a little more.

"Y-Yes!"The girl shouted. The women nodded pleased.

"Good." She said letting the girl go. She quickly picked up the tray full of dirty dishes and without even a glance at me she rushed down the hall. The women looked at me, her eyes locking with mine. I was startled for a second, she had the same eyes as him.

"Uh...ummm..." I stuttered trying to find my words. The women broke into a big smile and came over to me to pat my head.

"Hello there." She said in a much friendlier tone than before. "Sorry about her, she's new and most of our maids don't take kindly to overnight guests, gives them more work." I laughed at this and she patted my head once more. "You smell like Xiao Lang though. Where you two really..." She trailed off but I didn't quite understand what she meant so I just stared at her with a blank expression. "You know...did you two actually..." She said trying to jog my memory. Then I understood.

"NO!" I shouted more forceful than I had intended. Him and I doing...doing that? My face was really hot know and I couldn't stand it. I felt my body go limp and about to drop.

"Hey now! Don't faint! Wait do you have a fever?" She asked frantically checking my temperature. "Your burning up, hey! Are you alright?" My eyes opened and found her face. It was blurred.

"I'm alright." I whispered pushing myself off of her. She still persisted to hold my shoulders. "I'll be alright." I repeated. She gave out a small sigh of relief.

"Sorry, its just rare to have my little brother have a girl in his room, especially all night. Its a natural curiosity, do you blame me?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment hopping that she understood that I did blame her. She just looked sheepishly at me. "Sorry?" She asked. I shook my head. She was just like Tomoyo, maybe even worse.

"Xiao-"I stopped short before saying his full name. His sister gave me a surprised look then she arranged her face to look normal again. I chose not to linger on that. "Li-kun and I don't have that kind of relationship..." I finally said. My heart sunk a bit; some of the happiness I had acquired along with it.

"Oh, I see." She said sounding a bit sympathetic. That was the last thing I wanted to hear but whatever. "Oh! I'm sorry for being so rude, I'm Feimi Li, one of Xiao Lang's older sisters, and you are?"

"Kinomoto Sakura." I replied. Once again she looked surprised. What was with her?

"You mean, **the** Kinomoto Sakura?" She asked. I honestly couldn't do anything but stare at her.

"I don't know any other ones around." I replied sarcastically. She began to giggle and I had the sudden urge to roll my eyes. Seriously what was up with this women?

"I hope he doesn't do what Father asked him. You're too much of a jem." She said still giggling. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Such a perfect fit."

"Feimi!" A voice behind me shouted scaring the daylights out of me.

I turned to see none other than the man of the subject marching over to us. His suit in one hand and his white stained dress shirt on and unbuttoned. When I saw him my face immediately began to burn and I was rooted to my spot. Then was when I first realized that I was half naked. I only had on my under-ware and a tank top, not even socks. I was mortified. How long had I been walking around like this? Now he was here! But when he finally caught up to us he didn't even look at me. He stood beside me and draped his suit jacket on my head. He turned his head to the side and I saw his ears where a little red.

_**'You should not have left the room like that!'**_ He whispered into my mind. It was only the second time that we were actually going to have a conversation like this.

_**'Its none of your concern! I'm just your possession remember? What do you care what I wear and where I wear it!'**_

This time he really did look at me. His large, amber eyes bore a hole in me. He backed me up against a wall just like the night before. Was he angry?

"It is my concern woman." He said under his breath.

"Oh really?" I responded still sarcastic. "Last night you didn't seem to mind. I'm just a possession. So its none of your business!" Now I was shouting completely angry at him. He had no right to come at me like that! Its not like I did it on purpose.

"You are not making any sense." He said as if to completely dismiss the topic trying to convince me that I was wrong. He must be out of his mind if I'm taking the blame for this.

"Making sense?" I cried even more hysterical. "Your joking right? First you sweet talk me in my mind telling me at the end that I'm just a god-damned possession to you," I shouted jabbing a finger into his chest. He stared at me almost indifferent which made me even angrier. "Then you dance with some Pure Blooded bimbo that you get upset at for trying to say stuff that pleases you. And yes I heard all of it! This communication thing is quite useful when your not paying attention. Then you tell me I'm important to you in the bedroom after I'm attacked by someone! Maybe not in chronological order but it all happened last night! Why should you even care how I dress? So what is it Xiao Lang, am I your possession or am I someone important? Pick which one damn it!" I stopped. My breathing was labored as I stared into his surprised eyes. Really that was it? "You know what forget it!" I slipped passed him and was about to go in the opposite direction when he suddenly caught my wrist.

"Enough of this foolishness. Listen to what I am saying." He said.

I stopped. Then I looked at him, I made sure that I looked him straight in the eye. Foolishness? Is this what he thought of all I had just said, just foolishness? This made me even more livid towards him. Without much warning on my part I slapped his arm as hard as I could. He released me rubbing his bright red arm. I gave him another cold gaze which originally was his specialty and walked away. I slid the suit that was on my head to my shoulders and wrapped it around me as I continued to walk.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura's footsteps quickened when she felt him try to follow her. She wanted nothing to do with him at that moment. If what she said was foolishness...then now she was even more ashamed that she actually kissed such a jerk. He had began to follow her but stopped when she walked faster. Of course he got the message and would not force the issue. He wanted to punch the wall and curse to the air, why was she doing this to him? He should not care what she felt, how she left the room, he shouldn't care for her at all. And yet he did, he knew that fact wouldn't change, not for the life of him.

"Xiao Lang?" Feimi asked coming beside her brother. She put a hand on his shoulder as if to console him. He made eye contact with her as if asking why she was trying to comfort him. She only smiled in response. Then he said the most surprising thing to her.

"Thank you, Feimi." He said closing his eyes and putting a hand to his face. Feimi's eyes widened in shock, her brother had never said anything like that before. Then her surprise changed into happiness. She hugged her brother from behind, crossing her arms in front of his body. He didn't move.

"What for?" She asked.

"For..." He sighed. Then looked back to the hall where Sakura had vanished. "For stopping those insolent hand maids." He inhaled deeply. "I was asleep when all this occurred and could do nothing to protect her from hearing such words."

Feimi stared down at her brother. Those may have been the same words that he himself was speaking to that girl on a regular bases. It made no sense that this would bother him now. And what was this about protecting her? She couldn't understand what her brother was thinking, which was rare. Usually the only expression he had was a cold stare, as if nothing really mattered in the world. This was a first, now that she thought about it, he was changing the more he stayed in this town. Unfortunately her other brother, Eriol, was still the same. That made her very sad, she had hoped that what this town was doing for Xiao Lang it would do for him. Apparently she was wrong on that point.

"Feimi..." He said holding her arm. One thing hadn't changed though. As she thought about this she smiled. He was still her baby brother and he was still very dependent on her.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked. For a moment he didn't respond.

"I do not understand, what these feelings are." He said still staring down the hall. " I do not care to understand them at this moment. But when the time does come I will rely upon you again. As for now, I want to protect that girl. I want to know that she is alright with or without me. That is what I know right now and that is what I am going to follow through with." Now he turned around and faced his older sister, his cold expression that she was used to wasn't there, even though he was trying to put it up, "You are the only person who will know this, but, I vow to protect Sakura."

"Then, what about Father? What about what he ordered you to do?" She asked concerned.

"I never said that I would not fulfill my duty." He said turning away from her, preceding to walk away from her. "It is something I promised to Father. I will follow through with my promise."

Feimi was saddened to hear that. But her spirits where instantly lifted when he started to run down the hallway. Then she noticed something that had slipped by the three of them. That Sakura girl had addressed her brother informally and he didn't mind at all. She giggled to herself.

"Oh my, the bliss of being so young."

Sakura turned another corner in the large mansion. She looked to her left and to her right wondering which way she could go down now. But it really was no use, she knew she was hopelessly lost. How could a home be so large? Plus, she doubted they used all of the rooms here. She saw no point in having them all. The only reason she was lost was because of her irrationality and stupidity. If she hadn't been so angry at him she would have had a clear head. Her question was, why was she so mad? He was just a mean Pure Blooded prince who hated her kind. There was no reasoning behind her reactions when he approached, or when he protected her. That didn't make sense either. Why was _**he**_ protecting _**her**_? Now that she really thought about it, for the times she had been in danger, he was always there to help her. It was odd.

"Kinomoto-san?" Someone called out to her. She looked up and stopped walking.

"Hiragizawa-san." She greeted him with a simple bow being careful to remain covered with the little clothing she had. "Good Morning."

"Is there any reason," He began looking down at her feet then to her head. He lingered in some places which left her uncomfortable. She wriggled slightly where she stood. "That you are nearly naked around the house?"

"Well..." This could hardly be called a _**house**_. "I actually woke up like this." She whispered. He stared at her eyes for a moment. Then his gaze flickered to his right.

"I see." Was his simple reply. A slight chill ran up her back. She didn't like the feeling she got from him. She didn't like it at all.

"W-Where's Tomoyo?" She asked making a point to stare at the floor. The corner of his lips curled a bit, she didn't consider it a smile.

"She is resting. Last night her ankle twisted so I set up a room for her to rest in. If I remember correctly one of our servants told me she was asleep."

"Oh...ok...thanks Hiragizawa..." She stammered. His eyes settled on her own again and she squirmed even more. What was with him?

Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed her arm. It pulled her back and someone stepped in front of her. Syaoran stood there staring at his brother as if he was a menace which once again she found odd. But he didn't let go of her.

"Li...let me go." Was her feeble attempt of getting free. But he either hadn't heard her or completely ignored her.

"Brother, is there a problem?" Eriol asked his brow arched up and a crooked little smile decorated his lips. In response his brother frowned.

"You have not changed." He replied tightening his grip on Sakura. "If I did not know better, for these months I would have thought differently."

"Does it honestly matter if I change or not." Eriol said then looked at Sakura behind his brothers back. "They are all easy, so why must I hold back or change after all these centuries?"

The brothers remained silent for a moment. Then Syaoran responded, "That is the reason you are the way you are now." He said sadly. Eriol's cool gaze suddenly became a cold stare.

"Do not mention her." He hissed from between his teeth. His azure eyes glared at his only brother so fiercely that Sakura was sure hell would freeze over between them. To make matters worse Li wasn't backing down.

"Umm...y-you guys..." She started but when no one answered her she decided to move from her current location. But Li held her arm even tighter to keep her in place.

Her little words attracted Eriol's attention. Even if his brother was blocking off his prey. Even her voice sounded innocent and pure. All defenses were down making her an easy target for anyone, human or vampire. This was what made his game all the more interesting. Before she could react Eriol had suddenly appeared beside her. She looked to her side but he was no longer there. Then he knelled in front of her. His eyes examining her now frightened face. He smiled gently but behind it was a wicked intention.

"Dear brother, you know better than anyone that once I'm interested," He licked his lips and his eyes changed from calm to hungry. "I will be relentless to get what I want." His hand reached up to caress Sakura's cheek. "Neh, Sa-ku-ra?" He said.

Sakura stood paralyzed to her spot. Was he always like this? If she remembered clearly he was a sweet gentleman when they had first met. But now, what had happened, was it all just an act? But after those quick thoughts she just couldn't think anymore. He had single handly taken over her mind and body with only his words and eyes. He scared her, more than Li had. A hand quickly drew her back. She gasped catching her breath as Li stepped away from his brother. Eriol only watched him shrugged then walked away in the opposite direction. He waved his hand in the air as if to say goodbye. Li didn't waste another second. He picked her up off the floor and sprinted to his room. He set her on the bed and threw some cloths at her.

"Put that on." He said leaning against a drawer. Watching her. "This is unfathomable. You left this room with nothing on but undergarments. What is wrong in that head of yours?"

Sakura responded by throwing the cloths he had given to her on the floor. She stood up and crossed her arms around her chest his suit jacket still on her shoulders. She clutched it around her.

"Why is it that you are so concerned about what I wear? Will you just leave me alone?" She said glaring at him.

"Are you going to refuse me again, woman?" He asked returning her glare.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing now?" She brought up her chin. "If I'm your precious little dog like you think how about you try to tame me? Because I make this clear now, its not going to happen. No way in hell."

For a moment there was only silence between them. Li's lips twitched into a lop sided smile as he continued to glare at her. She was challenging him. With her chin raised and her eyes fierce it was clear that her pride had risen and she meant what she said. Well if she wanted it that way, by now she should have guessed, he never backs down from anything.

"You still lack the ability to chose your words wisely." He murmured under his breath.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything from you." She said turning her back to him.

"Oh is that so," He whispered. For a moment she thought she imagined it but his voice, was dangerously close. Her fears came to reality when his breath tickled her ear. "You are just a mere half-breed, are you positive that you should be speaking to me in that manner?"

She couldn't give her response even if she wanted to. His warm breath still tortured her poor ear. Somehow his arms, muscled and strong, had a crushing grip around her waist. Since she showed no signs of moving, neither did he. Her lips trembled to try a allow words to come out and her cheeks burned brightly as if the sun itself was scorching her skin. Then what took the prize was her heart, it was beating like a humming bird's wings. She did her best to stop all of the reactions but she couldn't. If he read all those signs and came to a conclusion he would never let her live it down. But her situation only became worse by every passing second.

"Heh, you have not answered." He said holding her waist tighter and her heart soared into the sky. "Well then, I will do as I wish."

He moved them to the edge of the bed so the foot board would not get in his way. Then he turned her to face him and layed her on her back. She stared up at him her eyes wide in perfect confusion of her reaction to him. He placed both of his hands on her wrists and secured them to the bed while he still leaned over her. He was surprised that she had not given him a fight. His face, she thought, was so close to her own. She etched every detail of him into her mind and stored him in an archive that she would later revisit. He was just so handsome. When she realized her thoughts and what his wicked smile meant she immediately turned her face to the side to avoid eye contact with him. Her cheeks still a brightly colored red.

"Where is that fierce pride of yours now, Half-breed?" He said mockingly. But somehow his insults no longer affected her. They were nothing compared to what she had endured this morning.

"I have pride in my race, Xiao Lang." She murmured under her breath. He stared at her for a moment. His eyes burned with desire and passion that he had never known before. The way her lips formed as she said his name made him hunger. The way it sounded with her clear innocent voice sated the hunger and calmed his passion. What would he do with this woman?

"I-I do not remember giving you permission to use my name." He stammered. He cursed himself for showing weakness but it went unnoticed by the still blushing girl underneath him.

Girl.

He had never thought of her as a girl. A real girl that was neither human nor vampire. But just the simple word the defined her gender. He had never imagined that it would have such a meaning to him. She was only a girl. His mind wondered further. She would become a woman if this world allowed it. But as of now she was still a girl and what he was doing to her was something that could only be dreamed of with a woman. Even if he tried to portray a cold heart, he couldn't in any way take away any ounce of innocence she possessed.

"Does it even matter?" She whispered bringing him back to the present. "I'm just a god damned possession to you. You would much rather have a vampire of your own kind call you by your name." Was that jealousy he heard? "If I call you by your name or by something else,its not like..." She trailed of nearly in tears which once again took him by surprise.

_**'Its not like he will ever acknowledge me as something more than a possession, more than just a damned half-breed...'**_

It was apparent that she had forgotten that he could read her mind at will. He continued to stare down at her. His expression slowly changed. Her thoughts, were respectable to him. That is why his face held the feeling of melancholy. This girl was simply too much. He didn't think on his next actions for this very reason. Gently he lowered his head keeping the rest of his body off of her. Never once had she faced him since she turned her head. So lightly he placed a feathery kiss at the side of her lips. Then he trialed his kisses to her ear lobe. He paused and breathed in the scent of her.

"You," He began then paused. He let go of one of her wrists and pulled her chin to the side so she would face him. But her eyes were closed and little crystal tears slipped from underneath her eye lids.

_**'I'm so stupid! All he's going to do is call me pathetic again!'**_

_**'I will not do that.'**_ He stated firmly.

Her eyes flew open and locked with his smoldering amber eyes. He caressed her cheek and stopped to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Forgive me." He said slowly. "I have hurt you many times prior to this and I can not promise that I will not do it again." He paused watching her defeated expression become even more so. "You are not a possession to me. You are more than that but I do not know why. But...you are much too important to me."

Sakura inhaled a breath of air. Memories of the night prior flooded her mind. _**"You are much too important to me." He whispered his eyes closed. **_

"Is that true?" She asked eyes full of hope. "Tell me if that's really true." She demanded gripping the hand that was now on her cheek. He sighed and placed his forehead at the very spot his bloody kiss had been placed.

"It is the truth." He said then he glanced down at her half naked body. His hand trailed along the outline of her body. Making him feel the wonderful shape she had hidden from him until the night before. It lingered a little while on her thigh then came back up to her arm. He rested it there as if to make sure he did nothing else. "To you I can not lie, Princess." He whispered looking back into her eyes. "So this is why I will tell you the truth about how I feel." Suddenly he became angry. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes burned with an uncontrollable fire that scared her deeply. "I despise my brother for seeing your body." He spat closing his eyes so his anger would not penetrate her further.

He stood up and walked away from her so he could breath. But most of all so he would not hurt her.

"My brother and that drunkard. I despise them both from the pit of my soul!" He said his voice rising through the ranks. Sakura had not gotten up from the bed as she still tried to recover from the anger that had seeped into her own body through him.

"My body," She whispered. She turned on her side and hugged herself tightly. He glanced back at her and saw that she was shaking.

"Princess?" He questioned. Then he realized his sheer stupidity. "Christ!" he cursed softly then immediately came next to her. She closed her eyes and she remembered the event of last night.

"I can still smell him." She whispered her shaking increased. "I can still feel him on me." The horror in her voice was undeniable. "I can-"

"Enough." He said. He sat on the bed and put one of his hands on her head. "That is quite enough."

"No. No its not. You don't understand." She shook her head. "More will do the same. Many more because of what I am, because of what I can do..." She shivered again. "The Crior is coming and so will the rest, I don't want to fight." She began to whimper. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to be hurt." Her whimper became little sobs. "I'm scared and I don't know what to do..."

At a loss of what to say, he said the only thing that was true, the only thing that what make him feel useful to her, "I will protect you." He said patting her head. "I will stay by your side because you are mine."

"I-I'm not a child." She said trying to sound angry. He frowned a bit.

"I know." He responded.

She looked at him doubtful. Then she sat up, body still quivering she brushed her hair to the side and tilted her neck sideways. She felt it gingerly to where the previous vampire had bitten into her as if she was meat. She closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Then drink from me." She said. She knew his reply before it even left his lips.

"No." Her firmly stated looking away from him.

"Xiao Lang, please." She pleaded.

"My answer is final." He said unwavering.

"This is not for you!" She shouted at him. She stared at him with the green of her retina fading slowly. "You idoit! Do you know how I felt last night? It didn't happen as if me and that pure blood were lovers! He attacked me, damn it! I feel him still biting into me! And...and its the only way that you won't look at me as if I'm so inferior to you! I'm not resisting, you want my blood and I want to get rid of these sensations! So just get it over with!"

"No. I will not drink your blood." He wavered. "I will not drink it like this, while you are vulnerable." He looked to her half-naked body.

"God damn it, Xiao Lang your thirsty." She replied back. "I can see it in your eyes. The way you've been cautious around me. Its the same with your brother, he might just be acting like that because he's thirsty as well." She smiled sadly at him. "If you do this you'll alivate your thirst and my..."She stopped then lowered her eyelids. "My shame."

He looked at her. It was true he was thirsty. But she was broken. Not only from the attack but from previous things. His limbs would not listen to him as he laid her flat on her back, as he turned her head a little to the side and as he caressed her neck. He wanted this. His pure selfishness amazed him to no end. Then as he lowered his mouth and his fangs outstretched he stopped. He didn't bite her. He kissed her.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for being patient with me! I finished this tonight and I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took me so long then end was kinda hard to figure out and in truth i think it could have been better but I promise you next chapter should be good. Well that's what I hope. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for all of my supporters from last chapter you have earned yourself the wall of fame which is located below. XOXOXOX To those who reviewed and left alerts last chapter!

AussiChicky

kitty cat lysanne

Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan

KawaiiAmy13

Cesia14

jinseo3851

poems2songs

Fashion Fairy 26

20eKUraN11


	12. The End

‡ †_**Moon Sight: The End† ‡ **_

_**پ**_‡_**پ**_†_**پ**_

_**Normal POV**_

Tomoyo at first was startled by her little cousins flushed face. Sakura was just a big bubble that had just been blown and smelled like freshly picked roses. Tomoyo glanced down at her then back to the window. She watched the houses on her side zoom past as if they were just blurs in the world. A whole night at the Pure Bloods mansion and she had found little information. If there was really no way to stop the Revolution she didn't know what they would do. But the more pressing matter was her cousin. Sakura was across from her, they were in a limo, to be more accurate she was laying down on Li's lap her cheeks pink and sound asleep. Li's hand was bunched up in her cousins hair as he stared to the left at the passing houses. Sakura wore black pants with a pink turtle neck and a light brown jacket. It was October and the air had gotten cold quickly.

Tomoyo didn't know what to make of the little scene. This morning when she met with Li he was his usual cold self towards both Sakura and her. So these little signs of affection should mean nothing. But she wasn't an idiot. In the course of one night lots of things went down between them unlike her and Eriol. She glanced to her left where Kero and Eriol sat. Kero was rigid in his seat. He still hadn't spoken to her since last night. Eriol though, he was just, the same. His mood was calm and collected, he said nothing out of character and he smiled every now and then. She knew it was just a facade. The events that had transpired between them last night was proof.

Her brother still hadn't spoken a word to her. When they had met up with him at the front gate he acted like she didn't even existed. She thought he was being so immature but that was her brother. Immature and the best way to have him forgive you was by being mature and actually saying sorry for whatever you did wrong.

"Kero-chan?" She asked looking in his direction. He continued to stare into the cold blue sky. "Jeez..." She murmured under her breath then angrily stared at the carpeted floor of the limo.

The ride continued in silence. The only sound that permeated it was Sakura's soft snoring. Kero and Tomoyo laughed a bit because of the awkward little snore but soon went back to ignoring each other. They arrived at their home in what felt like two hours. The silence had been deafening and drove them nearly mad. When the car stopped Kero was the first to get out not even saying a word of thanks. Tomoyo huffed audibly.

"Sorry about him." She said glaring at his back through the open door. "Thanks for the ride," She said smiling at Syaoran then at Eriol.

"Wake up." Syaoran said shaking Sakura a bit. Tomoyo was surprised. That was the only thing she had ever heard him say that was close to regular English.

Sakura stirred a bit. She swatted away his hand from her shoulder and mumbled a curt 'Leave me alone' under her breath. He stared down at her unhappily then looked at Tomoyo.

"Wake her up, she is beginning to drool." He said back to his formal speech. But Tomoyo didn't need to do anything. Sakura bottled up and rubbed her mouth. It was dry.

"Lying elf!" She said shoving him. He didn't laugh.

"What was that?" He asking narrowing his eyes at her. Sakura yelped and jumped out of the car.

"Thank you for taking us home!" She said waving a hand and going near to Kero.

Tomoyo bowed and got out of the car. Disappointment gnawed at her insides. Eriol had not shown an ounce of affection towards her that morning. He acted like he didn't even know her which was unsettling. She expected Syaoran to be like that but not him. It was as if he was a womanizer. She wasn't the type to fall for that kind of man. But he had been so gentle months before she couldn't understand his change of attitude all of a sudden. Then there was Cereberous and his stupidity.

"Hey!" She shouted pushing his shoulder slightly. She was tired of being a mouse with him. She loved him to death but she wasn't scared of him. He glanced down at her then went straight to the front door. Her anger boiled. He had looked at her as if she wasn't even there. "Well fine! Have it your way! Next time tell me what the hell did I do!" She said. She couldn't leave it at that though. "KERO!" She ran inside after him. Sakura followed silently. She knew it was better not to interfere with their fights.

"I-I'm going to see if Suki is awake." Sakura said silently slipping upstairs. Its not like they heard her.

Kero sat down on the couch in front of the television. He turned it on with the remote and watched the first thing he saw. They were airing a new game live from Yankee Stadium all the way in New York. How he wished he could give the play by play of that game. Tomoyo stomped in front of the television until he finally looked into her eyes as if she was there.

"Kero!" She said her voice wavering. "Why are you so angry with me?"

He continued to stare at her. She wasn't going to let this one go. He didn't want to talk about it either. So he began to stand up to walk away. But Tomoyo jumped over the coffee table. She stood in his way. He glared at her. She was being stubborn.

"Move." He said. Anger bubbled at then ends of that one word. Anger beyond what she had ever experienced from him. He shoved her to the side and made his way to the stairs.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" She shouted tears spilling down her face.

Shocked Kero was about to turn around but his sister came behind him and hugged his back. She hugged him so tight he was afraid she could stop his air circulation. His shirt slowly became wet and she sobbed into his chest. Then she turned her head so she could speak.

"Onii-chan, please..." She whispered.

"Get off of me, Tomoyo." He said not moving. His sister just shock her head vigorously. He sighed. "Why do you keep doing this to me, little sister?" He asked still angry.

"What are you talking about?"

His body got hot. He broke free of her deadly grip and pushed her up against the wall of the stairs. His pupil dilated and shaped itself into a needle. His grip on her skinny arms was unforgivable. He couldn't believe she actually asked him that.

"Are you kidding! You god damn bimbo are your kidding me?" He shouted as if he had gone insane.

"Onii-"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT TO ME!" He said. Tomoyo's words caught in her throat. She stared up at him as if he was a stranger. Kero never cursed at her. He took a moment to recompose what little of himself he could. "Tomoyo your you damned clueless." He said toning himself down to a mummer. "That Pure Blooded bastard had you in the palm of his dirty hand last night! After I told you what I felt. You still allowed him to manipulate you as if you were a fucking puppet!" He breathed in then out. He was letting his temper get the best of him again. "I told you. I fucking told you no...I pleaded with you Tomoyo. To please, for god's sake, to please just stay with me." Now he looked into her terrified eyes. "You walked away from me last night. I know where you stand and will not," He stopped then scoffed. "Forget it, you'll just say you don't understand." He murmured then began his climb up the stairs.

"No," She said shakily. He turned back and looked down at her with tired eyes.

"Momo, I said-"

"NO!" She shouted louder. There was silence between them for a moment. She realized it now. "He's tearing us apart. I won't let him do that. Onii-chan I want let Eriol do that to us!" She looked up to him.

"Whatever, Momo." He said

"No its not just 'whatever'! Last night...I'm so sorry 'Ni-chan. I like Eriol, I really do. But you were there for me so much more than he was. I will never let him take me away from you."

"You let him do that last night."

"Onii-chan!" She pleaded. "I can't think straight when I'm without you. I get scared and worry if your feeling the same thing I am. I always want to be with you." She stared at the floor below her feet which was becoming a bad habit. "I love you, its been this way since before Mom disappeared. I don't like being without you and I've never planned to do so."

Once again silence settled between the siblings. She dug in the pocket of her pants. She pulled out a little satin purple pouch. She drew the draw strings apart and dumped the contents of it in her hand. She smiled tearfully at her older brother.

"Remember this?" She said showing him. "Of course, it was my seventh birthday present, the year right before the Crior started. Mom told me you dug around your school for the perfect crystal stone for your little sister. She said you even went to the jewelers to have the gold chain attached." She lifted up the clear crystal stone by the gold chain. "You told me Mom bought it but I knew better." She shifted her gaze to the small jagged crystal. "I've never worn it but when I was lonely at school or at home I always took it out and put it on." She chuckled a bit. "I pretended that you were right there with me until you actually came home. It comforted me a lot. I even slept with it last night." She refocused on Kero. "I love this stone because you gave it to me. I love you because you are my only brother and no one can ever replace you." She put the necklace back in the pouch and gently slid it into her pocket. "Just like no stone can replace this one. I won't allow Eriol to take it away from me. So please," She begged. "Please 'ni-chan, don't be so angry with me."

"Momo." He said under his breath.

"See, I'm not going anywhere." She reassured patting her pocket.

A blood curdling scream filled the house. All was still for a moment then the two siblings dashed up the stairs. It had sounded too much like Sakura. They hoped from the bottom of their souls that it wasn't her. But the hallways were empty. They went into Sakura's room but that empty as well. They checked each room and eventually reached to their guardians room. Sakura sat on the floor as if she had collapsed. Her hands were to her mouth and she shook at the sight before her. There were people. Lots of _**ordinary**_ people in their home. Tomoyo recognized some of the cheer leading team and people from school while Kero recognized the shop owners and the girl he flirted with at the dress shop the other day. They were all here. Suki was in the midst of them. She was on a cross ropes tied her down. Two men held the cross up while another man to the side held a knife in his hand. Sakura scrambled to her feet and rushed to Suki. Tomoyo and Kero went to stop her but there was no need. As soon as Sakura got 2 feet closer a barrier went up and electric shocks touched her hands leaving them burned and charred. She collapsed to the floor again and screamed for herself and for Suki who was unconscious.

"VAMPIRES!" Shouted a woman from behind the men. She held two paper talismans in her hand.

"Vampire seals." Tomoyo whispered. No wonder Sakura couldn't get close. They had come prepared.

"FILTHY BLOOD SUCKERS!" A cheer leader shouted point a finger. "FILTHY BLOOD SUCKERS!" she repeated.

"What are you talking about!" Tomoyo demanded trying to act normal. It was possible that all this was just a misunderstand, on their part.

"Don't act dumb you bitch!" A jock shouted. Sakura stared at him. He was the on who had tried to attack her at the party Tomoyo dragged her to. "Your a half-breed! A half-breed right under our fucking asses! I can't believe this!" He ranted. He pushed the man with a knife to the side and took the knife himself.

"You've got it all wrong! Why would you even think something so stupid?" Tomoyo continued trying to relax. This was going to be hard.

"She told us!" One of the men holding Suki on the cross said. "A woman told us that you were half-breeds! It made sense, everything she said made sense! Bless her for telling us what you disgusting things really are!" That one hurt

"Its just a misunderstanding." Tomoyo continued. In return she had a talisman thrown at her like a paper ball. She dodged out of the way but now there was a barrier separating Sakura from them.

Tomoyo frowned. This wasn't going to work. Whoever told them gave them every detail they could come across. As if they were vampires themselves. But there was no time to worry about who did it. They had to get out of there as fast as they could. She glanced at Kero who was already staring her down.

"I handle the people, you get rid of those damn barriers." He said with a grim nod. Tomoyo nodded back and Kero stepped behind her.

"Suki." Sakura whispered under her breath. The people holding up Suki looked at her. The two men spit on the floor with disgust.

The jock with the knife turned to Suki. Sakura's eyes visibly widened in fear of what he would do. He brought the knife down between Suki's chest. The blood sprayed and he moved away before it came on him and instead the blood came on Sakura's front. She continued to stare at her guardian on the cross. But she wasn't there anymore. Her pupil dilated and became very small. Now there was too much commotion for her to handle. People were running left and right in the street and she was alone. There was blood on the concrete and on the buildings. She ran and ran with another woman at her side. The woman had long flowing gray hair and long arms and legs. She stumbled every now and then but immediately regained her composure and continued to run. Then she stopped and stood in front of Sakura. Someone else, someone who wasn't running came to her slowly. They walked towards her while Sakura silently tried to blend into the woman's back. The woman said something but she couldn't hear her. Then all of a sudden she turned around and placed her arms around her. She held tightly to her while the other person slashed at her back with abnormally long and sharp nails.

Then she was back. Back to the next nightmare that was unfolding before her. Only this time it was Kero in front of her. Tomoyo tugged at her arms trying to get her to stand but it was no use. Kero punched someone in the face and they went flew backwards their nose shattered.

"TOMOYO!" He called out momentarily glancing back at her. "HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Sakura-chan!" She called out. "Sakura-chan please get up! We need to go!" She didn't respond. "Please!"

Sakura was still lost to her. She cursed silently and ripped the sleeve of her white shirt. She bit into her skin until a good amount of blood oozed out. Then she pressed her finger to the wound and wrote on the ripped cloth staining it with ancient characters. She really didn't want to do this but she had no choice.

"TOMOYO DAMN IT!" Kero shouted again.

She took a deep breath. Slowly she held the cloth between her two fingers and raised it to her face. She closed her eyes to concentrate.

"God of the East. God of the West. God of the South. God of the North." She whispered silently. The cloth stood erect as she chanted. A small blue light surrounded her. "Let your reign be known from the ends of the earth. Cleave unto my voice and obey me. Transfigure." The light grew brighter then burst into little sparks. It went through her torso and entered Sakura's inanimate body. She placed the Talisman on Sakura's neck.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"Sakura-chan let's go!" She said. Sakura's body moved on its own without any consent of Sakura herself.

Satisfied with how it came out she grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out of the room. Sakura followed wordlessly still lost in a world that was beyond Tomoyo's reach. But she couldn't be concerned with that. She had to get her out of there before the other humans got to them. Beginning the Crior del Vampire was unthinkable but dying was not an option. So she ran as fast as her legs could take them. Part of her soul was now in Sakura so it didn't matter how fast she went, Sakura would go at the same speed and be able to keep up. She ran down the front yard of the house. The only place that she knew would be safe was with the same Pure Bloods that had dropped them off. Damn she really wished there was someone else they could trust. She ran down to the left regardless. Taking a cab wasn't a good idea. If the humans of the town had come into their home and killed off their guardian that meant the possibly the whole town was searching for them. Hailing a cab would not only be stupid but deadly. Sakura still had not said a word.

Halfway to their mansion she stopped. She heard footsteps a couple of miles behind them. It made no sense concealing her speed if they were already found. But it also opened an opportunity to be found faster. She let go of Sakura's hand and she crumpled to the floor. The only downside of the un-mastered spell was that they had to be in contact at all times. Tomoyo ignored her and jogged to the middle of the road. She held one index finger up and with her other hand held that index finger while letting the other one stand erect. She didn't close her eyes this time.

"God of the East. God of the West. God of the South. God of the North." Once again the blue swirl of energy encircled her. "Let your reign be known from the ends of the earth. Cleave unto my voice and obey me. Let your winds and thunder protect this area. Let a boundary that none but blood can pass." The light became brighter. It expanded and fluctuated. Slowly it crawled to the street concrete and made a straight line across the area. Tomoyo didn't know how far it extended to but she knew it was working.

She jogged back to Sakura a little weak in the knees. Now she had to get her cousin to safety before her power was drained. Vampires had abilities. But few came with the ability to change emotions and be a spell caster. Two abilities was unfathomable for normal standards. Then again Tomoyo, Sakura, nor Kero were normal vampires. It may have been awesome the power she was exerting but it wouldn't last for long. She picked up Sakura's hand and ran as fast as her vampire speed could take her to the Pure Blood mansion. The streets were all empty so there was no interference. They must have all gathered near their home to ambush them from all sides. It was much too obvious that the humans were scared of them so that was the reason they didn't attack the both of them. Kero was a different story. He was only one vampire, a half-breed at that. He could handle himself, Tomoyo thought as the Pure Blood gates came up ahead. The gate was tall enough to block a commerce truck but with another incantation Tomoyo opened it. A shock went through her system and she buckled to her knees coughing a bit. Kero had passed the first check point. No other human could pass until he arrived at the mansion. The two girls rushed inside the mansion. The first room that was the ballroom the night before was now a plush living room with fur carpets on the floor. There was a couch, the couch Li sat in the night before on the raised platform. Tomoyo placed Sakura there. She took the talisman from Sakura's neck. Another shock went through her body at the relief of another incantations end. She faced the closed doors they had just come through then closed her eyes. The mansion wasn't as big as the barrier that was in the street but considering that she was now _**exhausted **_this would be hard.

"God of the East. God of the West. God of the South. God of the North." Once again the blue swirl of energy encircled her. "Let your reign be known from the ends of the earth. Cleave unto my voice and obey me. Let your winds and thunder protect this area. Let a boundary that none but blood can pass." This time the blue light formed a circle at her feet then expanded to encircle the perimeter of the mansion.

'He's going to be alright' she reassured herself. Her brother would make it. She knew he would.

In the meantime she could now concentrate on Sakura. She sat limply on the couch completely oblivious to the world around her. Tomoyo suspected that she was still in the living room where they had slashed Suki. She could change her emotion but that would put too much strain on her body. There was only a limit to what she could do. So now she knelled in front of her cousin who's eyes looked lost in space.

"Sakura-chan." She murmured shaking her a little. "You need to come back. Come to me." But she already knew that it wasn't going to work. She sighed. "Li-kun. Can you call Li-kun down here?" Sakura's eye shifted to Tomoyo. A reaction. "Can you do that, call...what was his name again?" She asked herself.

"X-Xiao Lang..." Was her silent reply. Sakura responded to him. Tomoyo took note of that. The Pure Blood had wormed his way into her cousins heart through months of torture. She didn't know if her cousin was smart or just plain stupid.

"Yes him, call him." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Call...Xiao...Lang..." Sakura said slowly. "Suki." In that instant Sakura began to cry. She curled herself into a ball on the couch and began to cry. Tomoyo sat down on the couch and patted her back slowly. Now wasn't the time for her to cry. Another time, another place, just not here. Now now in this house.

_**'Xiao Lang!'**_Sakura shouted in her mind. '_**Xiao Lang, answer me!'**_

_**'Princess?'**_ His questioning voice asked. Sakura whimpered in Tomoyo's lap. She couldn't believe this was happening. She just couldn't believe it. **_'Where are you? What is going on?' _**He paused. _**'You are here again. I am coming down.' **_

Wherever he had been he dashed into the living room. His sister Feimi was beside him. She gasped in surprise. She was going to go forward when Sakura cried out.

"XIAO LANG!" She shouted rushing towards him.

He held out his arms and caught her as she basically flung herself to him. He wrapped his arms around her and dropped to the floor as she sobbed in his chest. He was already a little damp. When he had heard her voice he had been in the shower. The black pants and unbuttoned shirt he wore were the same from last night. He didn't risk taking longer to search for clean cloths. He was glad he made the decision. There in his arms was a girl he cared for crying as if someone had ripped out her heart and stepped on it. He looked up at Tomoyo and their gazes locked.

"What happened?" He asked sternly. He sniffed the air a bit then stared back down at Sakura. She smelled like blood, the blood of a Pure. "What happened?" He roared at Tomoyo.

Eriol padded into the room holding a tall glass of water. He glanced at the scene and scowled.

"What's with all the commotion?" He asked taking a sip of water. Feimi had a good mind to slap her second brother across the face. How insensitive could he be?

"We were attacked." Was Tomoyo's simple reply. Syaoran cursed out loud. "They were waiting for us with Suki. They had her crucified and slashed at her heart. This was the only place that I could think of that was safe for her."

"What about your brother?" Eriol asked his gaze cool on hers. He matched his emotion without hesitation. The bastard.

"He's on his way. He fought his way through the people to give us a chance to get to safety." She said. Eriol chuckled lightly.

"What a predicament. Never imagined seeing you so soon. But it might be to my joy that you are-" Before he could finish his snobbish comment Tomoyo marched up to him and slapped him right across the face. The sound of skin on skin resounded in the large room like a ping pong ball at full force.

"This is not about you and your selfish desires!" She screamed at him her eyes red and puffy. "MY BROTHER IS OUT THERE RISKING HIS LIFE FOR ME AND SAKURA!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as her emotions finally caught up to her. "I will not..." She murmured now calmed a bit by Feimi's reassuring rubs on her back. "I will not allow you to make a joke out of him!" She wiped her tears away and faced Syaoran.

"Li-kun. I'm sorry but Sakura couldn't move until I mentioned you. Please stay with her." She said then she walked to the door.

"And where exactly are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"To get my brother." She replied.

Eriol watched her back. The woman had just slapped him. This is why he despised them, they got so emotional over nothing. But before she reached the door he bitterly snickered as blood was vomited on the carpet from her mouth. Kero burst through the door and slammed them back shut. A mob of people screaming behind him but unable to pass the barrier that began at the courtyard. Skin seared on the barrier Tomoyo had put up. He immediately rushed to his sister and ignored all his cuts and bruises. He lifted her in his arms then placed her on the chair face up. She was unconscious.

"Damn it, Momo you overdid it!" He said. "How's my cousin?"

"I'm ok." Came Sakura's small squeak of a voice.

Kero faced the people before him. Two strong Pure Bloods, his traumatized little cousin and another Pure Blood he didn't know. He walked up to Feimi and bowed slightly. When he looked up Feimi was shocked to stare into he vampire like eyes. He searched her own then scanned the room again.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura said softly. He looked at her and his eyes softened. He walked over to her and patted her head lightly. "What's going to happen now?" She asked.

Kero noticed that she clung unto the Pure Blood as if he was the only one in the room. In turn he held her firmly in his arms. He could see that it made her feel at ease and safe. Tomoyo groaned a bit but did not awaken. He knelled by Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes now locked with Kero's.

"Suki's gone. They've found out who we really are." He spoke softly. His voice barely audible over the racket the humans were making outside burning themselves on awn impenetrable barrier. He sighed and tears filled Sakura's eyes. "The Crior del Vampiro has began here. We have to leave."

"No! No! Kero-chan!" She pleaded as if her cousin could do anything. She knew what he was going to say before it even left his lips.

"We have to leave. Its the end for us here." He said as Tomoyo's barrier broke and angry, scared humans banged on the front door of a home full of vampires.

* * *

Hi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the quick update. Its not as long as the previous one but I am more satisfied wit this one because all my ideas flowed onto the compter screen better. I envisioned what I wanted and here it is. Please Review below! And thank you to all the people tho reviewed or left alerts. I'll do my best to update this fast later on but no promises!

**_People who Reviewed and left Alerts Last Chapter_**

_**Yingfa07**_

_**lunatari23**_

_**DaKingOFHearts**_

_**Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan**_

_**Fashion ****Fairy**** 26**_

_**jbean13**_

_**KawaiiAmy13**_- Lol thanks for your review! I think that would be aweome though. Wanna be my director? ;P

_**poems2songs**_

_**AussieChicky**_

**_Yasashii Ma-_**Thank your for your review AND alert! I was thrilled to know you like my story and hope you continue reading it!


	13. Unknown

Hi guys...its been a while since I updated and I am totally and completely sorry about that. My goal this summer is to finish this story up. I've been writing it and so far I like how its going. The next chapter after this has already been typed up. Please be patient with me and if I take too long to update remind me! I want to make you guys happy with this story and I'm going to do the best I can ok? Thanks a bunch. Remember to review! Oh b.t.w. my pen name is no longer Emo Yumi but Lilly Yuuki, this one is going to stay for sure so I won't confuse you guys anymore! OK know read read read and review :D

* * *

‡ †_**Moon Sight: Unknown† ‡ **_

_**پ**_‡_**پ**_†_**پ**_

_**One Month Later**_

_**Feimi's POV**_

Sitting here in the grass of this unusually hot November day reminded me of when I was smaller growing up in the castle. My sisters and I would be chasing around Xiao Lang and Eriol, trying to catch them to play dress up with us. We were faster than the both of them so it was easy to make them do what we wanted. In a garden full of plants and herbs. That garden shielded us from the cruel reality that would befall us but now in this garden, it was something that I would miss because of the similar peace that radiated here.

My head skidded to the side of the tree trunk. I jerked back erect then looked down. My hands hovered over her face waiting for her to raise up into them. But she remained asleep. Sakura was such a good little girl. She reminded me so much of my brother, always quite and too kind, giving his all at everything even if it was impossible. For her it was impossible to pretend that everything was alright. The Crior had begun in this small town. If I remember correctly Crior is Italian for Revolution. What has unraveled here could hardly be called a revolution but the term was just that, a term.

Sakura's breath had become ragged. Cold sweat bedded her forehead and she struggled in her dream world. I knew better than to wake her so I let her be. It had been happening since the month began, her nightmares. I never could understand why she had them every night. I would have been too scared to sleep. For that I gave Sakura props but when would this stop? It was always the same dream every night. Now Sakura opened her eyes, they were gray and tired. Her eyelids only half lifted as she looked up at me. Frightened I gasped a bit and tried to back away. Her iris had become a needle and was a tinted red.

"S-Sakura-chan?" I stuttered trying to get myself together. I stroked her shoulder length hair back. "Are you alright?" It was pointless to ask though. Sakura had stopped speaking altogether after she cried out my little brothers name when she and her family were attacked. Thank the Lord above for the ability of manipulation and hypnotism.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura looked up at the women that was above her. She was Feimi, Xiao Lang's older sister. Sakura's lips moved but no sound came out. She wanted water. She really wanted a glass of water. But if she left she might be offended. Then again, she lost her voice so it made no sense. Her voice was lost to her and she felt next to dead. If it wasn't for her cousins she would have withered away the second she realized her voice had ran from her. She didn't sleep for many nights because of it but when she went to bed she had a horrible nightmare, the same images she got when she had been running to his home. Her voice was gone and she could never sing again unless something miraculous happened.

_**'Half Princess.' **_His voice whispered into her mind. She closed her eyes. She felt a nice cool breeze over her head that wasn't actually there. It was the relief to hear his voice.

_**'Xiao Lang...I saw it again. That dream.'**_ She whispered back.

Up in his room Syaoran sighed. It was the same thing every day for the past 30 days. She would sleep near his sister and when she would wake up, he would call out to her to see if she was alright. She said the same thing to him, that dream. He knew of it too well. When she dreamed the images floated ever so sneakily into his subconscious. He didn't know what to make of it.

_**'I see.'**_ He replied not knowing what else to say.

Feimi got Sakura up and moving. Both girls went to the dinning room to eat their lunch. Then Sakura went up to her temporary room to draw. Five sketch books had already been filled. The maids had to keep getting one every week. The drawings were the only thing anyone else had to see into Sakura's mind. Tomoyo in particular always looked them over. Never once did she say she was impressed. Her cousin was naturally talented in the arts so she wasn't too surprised. Once in a while Sakura would draw Tomoyo with Kero and a woman. The woman looked a lot like Tomoyo or maybe it was the other way around. She didn't know neither did she care. She just drew whatever her mind presented to her.

After three hours of Sakura being isolated Syaoran came to get her. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. A regular outfit. It wasn't fit for the occasion. But it was comfortable. Sakura glanced up then back down at her drawings. Syaoran sat on the white bed and placed a hand on top of the one that held the drawing pencil.

_**'It is time to leave, Princess.'**_

_**'I don't want to.'**_

_**'We need to go.'**_

_**'No.'**_

Syaoran yanked the book from under her hands. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound come out. He tucked the book underneath his arm and turned his back to her.

"We are leaving. The car is outside and our belongings have already been sent over. Do not make this harder than it is." He said sternly.

Sakura slipped on her shoes and followed him. Secretly he missed hearing her fight with him. That defiant tone was something he never thought would be such a grand part of her. But it was and he had no way of getting it back. She followed him obediently down the stairs. He opened the door to the black car with tainted windows and gave her the sketch book. She went inside and sat at the far end next to the window. She then hunched over her book and began to sketch again. The girl was a shell. He joined her inside and shut the door. He tapped the seat of the driver and the car began to move.

"Brother, where is Eriol?" Feimi asked from the front seat. She turned her body a bit to see his face. She glanced at Sakura and sighed slowly. "Where is my other brother?" She asked again.

"He is watching over the bumpkin and her sibling." He replied chuckling bitterly to himself. If Tomoyo had heard him she would have attempted to kill him already. He rubbed his neck subconsciously. It had happened before and it was unpleasant.

"Huh." She replied. "That's odd. They don't really get along." She rubbed her chin deep in thought. "That's very odd." She repeated then turned back around.

_**With Tomoyo**_

Tomoyo looked around slowly. It had only been a month but she could barely remember how her old home used to be like. Now she didn't have a home.

The humans had found out their true identity which was disastrous. They had captured Suki and burned her along with their home to the ground. Tomoyo walked through some debris of where the living room was supposed to be. There really was nothing left. But the stairs and the second floor were still standing. For another second she stared at the living room. She glanced to her side where the door way to the kitchen used to be. Kero was looking inside there. The walls were still up but the room was painted black. He gripped the side of the door way. He was shaking. Tomoyo quickly came over. She tried to touch his shoulder but he moved away further into the black abyss of the kitchen. Tomoyo became troubled but refused to be shaken off like that. She could almost feel her brothers tears fall on the burnt floor. She stepped forward and grabbed his hand. He tried to jerk it away but she wouldn't let go.

"Onii-chan." She murmured "Please I just needed to get some of my spell books. Let's get that and leave."

"We should have left as soon as those filthy vampires found us, Tomoyo. You know that." His voice was shaking. Tomoyo cast her eyes to the floor.

"The pain wouldn't have been any less." She replied

Kero relaxed. Tomoyo dragged him with her to the stairs. Eriol stood in her way. Tomoyo stopped to stare him down. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? Anytime they spoke they were at each others throats. But she had to admit he was still as handsome as ever. If only he wasn't such of a jerk.

"I thought you were just getting something." He said a small smile on his lips. That smile, she remembered, was to be feared, greatly.

"I'm doing that now." She replied avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Why is it taking you so long to get a couple of books then?" His malicious tone made her wince. If only she didn't have a heart she would, no she could really hate him.

"Shut up and get out of my way." She said "We didn't need you to come here!" She quivered. "I-If you were going to be this inconsiderate I would have begged Onee-chan to make you stay!"

"Onee-chan!" Eriol started to laugh. He laughed hysterically. "You see Feimi as your older sister! That is the most amazing thing I've ever heard. Are you that desperate to have a mother or sister figure in your life, _**Tomoyo?" **_He choked on his laughter.

A pang struck her heart. She started to breath heavily and clung onto her brother. Kero gathered her up into his arms moving away from the laughing Pure Blood.

"LEAVE!" Tomoyo shouted clawing at her brothers back as her tears soaked his shoulder. "GET OUT OF HERE YOUR NOT WELCOMED!"

"Aren't you the rude one? I'm no-"

"Hiragizawa." Kero said stopping him mid sentence. Eriol looked at him his mocking eyes becoming even more intense. "I'm begging you to just leave."

Kero pressed Tomoyo into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her grounding her feet to the burned floor so she wouldn't fly off and attack Eriol. She clawed at his arms and the shirt on his back. Her screams trickled out of the house and into the streets. The shouts rang in both of the boys ears and made them want to scream themselves. She was so filled with sadness and disdain she knew nothing would be better but to just scream. Eriol turned his back with a nonchalant shrug. He walked out of the house and chose to wait out on the front steps. Even when her screams stopped they still followed him. He knew without a doubt that they would follow him for the rest of his existence. Her horrible, blood curdling, sad and angry screams that showed the void that had grown in her.

The siblings didn't come back out. Eriol stood there still hearing Tomoyo's high pitched shouts. He covered his ears trying to block out the noise but it was no use. Quietly he chuckled to himself. He had seen all of it but did nothing to prevent it. She was merely a woman. His thoughts continued to flow through his mind, a mere diversion to the haunting screams. When the limo pulled up he was almost happy and nearly jumped in. Except that he saw his older sister come out of it.

"Eriol." She said her tone sharp and disapproving. He looked passed her into the home of a human family.

"Is there a problem?" He asked watching as a son pulled his father to the television set pointing widely at the screen.

"What did you do?' She asked her tone not wavering. He winced.

"That is none of your concern."

"Well I'll make it my concern. You had no right to make the girl cry like that!" She said stepping forward. Eriol's gaze shifted to her the cold icy blue of his eyes becoming even colder. "Don't give me that look. Kero called me to explain why they wouldn't be waiting outside." He continued to stare. She exhaled and shook her head. Tiredly she walked passed him, pity in her next words. "What is wrong with you, little brother?"

She side stepped him then went inside to go get the two siblings. Eriol only scoffed. He walked into the car and sat down without taking a look at his brother and his lover. Sakura on the other hand stared at him. He felt it but did not move. Suddenly she dropped her sketch book on the floor along with her pencil. She shifted her body close to Syaoran's and laid her head on his lap. She closed her eyes exhaling. Syaoran put a hand on her head. He buried his fingers in her silken locks. He had gotten used to her doing this. It was like she enjoyed having him do this but as twisted as he was he could have pulled it at any given moment. But he didn't. Instead he massaged the tips of his fingers into her skull.

_**'What is the problem?'**_

_**'Momo and Kero. Eriol hurt Momo.'**_

Syaoran nodded. Eriol became uncharacteristically irritated with the small gesture.

"If you have something important to tell me then just say it!" He snapped finally turned his attention towards Sakura.

This time her eyes were open. They stared at him pure and unforgiving. He stared right back determined not to be intimidated by a women.

_**'He hurt Momo.'**_ she repeated to Syaoran who merely nodded.

"For the love of-" He huffed.

_**'Momo cares for him. He knows. He hurt my cousin.**_**'**

He nodded again. Eriol glared at his brother.

"Will you two give it a rest with that god forsaken silent communication?"

"You hurt Tomoyo." Sakura whispered her unwavering stare still glued to him. Syaoran looked down. Surprised she spoke but showed no emotions on his face.

"Yes. What has it any reference to you?" He asked.

"Tomoyo and I will begin the Revolution if you continue this path. Tomoyo is my cousin and I love her very much. I won't forgive you if you continue this." Now she sat up, smoothing her hair. Syaoran and Eriol both stared at her surprise clearly expressed.

"Is that I threat?"

"No." She said calmly. "Its a promise."

The car went deadly silent. Sakura's being emitted a frightening power. She held an air of supreme authority. In other words, she wasn't taking his foolishness. It was almost like she was a completely different person, her eyes that were bright and green had become an astounding red. The car door opened. Tomoyo and Kero came inside. As soon as they sat she buried her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Now where are we going?" Kero asked holding his sisters hand. Syaoran looked back out the window as the car started again. His body moved a bit away from Sakura who was know drawing again as if nothing had happened.

"We have a home in Italy." Syaoran replied. He leaned his head back on the seat and sighed deeply.

"Why Italy?" Sakura questioned.

For a moment the grave yard silence had returned. Sakura lifted up her head and smiled at her cousins. She showed them a drawing of a famous Italian fountain. Tomoyo and Kero along with a woman stood huddled together as if taking a picture.

"I-ta-ly." She said with a click of her tongue. She giggled to herself. "I've always wanted to go there. It should be fun." No one said anything. "Ah! For the love of heaven, lighten up a little people."

Without realizing it Kero chuckled a bit. He leaned forward and ruffled his little cousins hair. Tomoyo lifted her head. She pulled out a camera from behind her back and took a picture of Sakura on the floor. Sakura screeched and leaped for the device.

"Tomoyo! Give it to me! What are you going to do with that picture! I look a mess!" She shouted grabbing at the camera unsuccessfully. Tomoyo laughed and held it away from her.

"That's the point! I'll have a whole collection if you keep that mood up!" Tomoyo joked expertly taking another picture of her cousin. "Maybe Li will enjoy flipping through them." She teased.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura lunged for her but missed.

Kero laughed and watched the two. Syaoran had his eyes on them too. Both boys exchanged a small glance of dislike. But the girls kept the mood light in the car as it made its way to the airport. It wasn't too hard to think that they were heading to a Pure Blood infested city. Their lives had just changed into a direction that was uncharted and they were scared. Yet, there was no other place to go, they had no choice. Their fates had been sealed and destiny was finally making its move.

_**'What's going to happen to us?'**_ Sakura whispered silently to Syaoran.

_**'Princess, it is only a matter of time.'**_

_**'I'm scared, Xiao Lang.'**_

_**'Do not be. I am here. I will not allow harm to follow you.'**_

_**'I can smell the blood. Sakura, don't be such a stubborn child. You smell it too. You want it as much as I do.'**_

Sakura hit her head on the door of the car with a loud thud. Tomoyo gasped. She quickly dropped her camera making her way to her.

"Sakura! Sakura are you alright?" She asked putting a hand to her shoulder.

Syaoran was at her side quickly as well. He pushed Sakura's body away from the door. The car once again was silent.

_**'Blood. Sakura, its blood. Don't you smell it? I want it, you do too.'**_

Sakura bolted up. She looked at Tomoyo then at Syaoran. With a laugh she tackled Tomoyo to the ground.

"I'm not that fragile, Momo!" She said wrestling Tomoyo. She jumped over her and got the fallen camera. "Sucker!"

"Mo, Sakura!" Tomoyo complained. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was!" Sakura laughed a bit. She glanced at Syaoran. "Don't worry, don't worry." She put on a huge goofy smile on her face. "See I'm fine. No concussion!"

Syaoran stayed quite as he watched her play around with Tomoyo. He recognized that voice.


	14. Interlude

‡ †_**Moon Sight: Interlude† ‡ **_

_**پ**_‡_**پ**_†_**پ**_

"Ci sarà ora arrivare a Alitalia Airport, vi preghiamo di allacciare le cinture di sicurezza." The voice of a female pilot came through the speakers of the plane. Syaoran looked up from his journal then glanced beside him at his sleeping princess.

Thanks to him they were flying first class to Italy so there really weren't much people there. Her seat was horizontal. A pillow and blanket were provided for her to sleep much more soundly. Her now mid lenth hair was spread around her head making a golden honey halo. His hand storked the strands around her head. He sighed slightly entangling his fingers into the her flaxen hair.

"Ci sarà ora arrivare a Alitalia Airport, vi preghiamo di allacciare le cinture di sicurezza." Came the pilots voice again. He glared at the ceiling where her voice was coming from.

Sakura mumbled under her breath and slowly her eyes opened. She rubbed them as if she were a cat and stretched in her place. A smile twitched at the edge of Syaoran's lips but he wouldn't allow it to show. She sat up and rubbed her eyes again. She yawned groggily and stared at nothing in particular. His hand made his way to her hair again as he tried to straighten it. She turned to him and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, Xiao Lang." She said with another yawn. He nodded.

"You slept well." He replied.

Her smile faltered. He noticed but before he got a chance to say anything she grabbed her pocket book and stood up. Humans weren't in this section so there were no gasps of surprised when she stood up with super human speed.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She said dashing to the facility.

She closed the door and made sure to lock it. She turned to the mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes. Drool was at the side of her lip. Her lids were still half closed. Her hair was in a frizzy mess and her cheeks were an irritable red. To make matters worse he had said she slept well. Sakura let out a small frustrated sigh and started washing her face. It was a month now. Syaoran had confessed that he "cared" about her well being. She sighed once more. Then again, she thought, that doesn't mean that he _**liked**_ her the way she liked him. It was a depressing thought but it was true. For all she knew he could think of her as a little sister. Now she banged her forehead against the glass window. Depressing. Depressing. Depressing. Now wasn't the time to think of such things just when Suki had been murdered, a Crior had started in Tomoeda and her life was in danger. But every girl was entailed to a little romance in her life. Unfortunately zero love was in her life at the present. She finished fixing herself then relived her bladder before going back to her seat. He wasn't there which made her think again that she wasn't any good for romance.

Syaoran had gone in search of his older sister. She wasn't in her seat when he went to find her so the only other place she could be was with the flight attendants. Feimi had this bad habit of speaking and gossiping with them as if they were old buddies. She said she got bored traveling with her brothers since they were such spoil sports. Personally he had no clue what she was talking about. He found her right where he thought he would. The laughter of the female attendants gave him the biggest clue of all.

"My goodness I never thought about that!" A women said laughing hysterically.

"Well now that I think about it, its true!" Another one said.

"See I told you." Feimi responded joyfully.

It was a surprise that they weren't speaking in Italian but that wasn't of much concern to him. He slid the door open to find his sisters back to him. The other woman had their eyes closed giggling like little girls. He coughed a little to make them aware of his presence. Feimi turned around and hugged him tightly. He sniffed her then coiled away. She was drunk, wonderful.

"Hey ladies! This is my little brother Syaoran! Say hello Syaoran!" She said laughing. The women ogled him as if he was candy.

"Hey, you have a girlfriend?" A short blond asked coming a little closer. Feimi laughed shaking her head.

"Syaoran? Oh please, he's been single for years!" Feimi said waving her arms about widely.

"Oh? Then won't you reconsider?" The blond asked.

He's ears turned bright red. This was the reason why flying with his sister was a pain. She got drunk with the flight attendants then embarrassed him. He preyed his sisters arms from around him. Shaking his head he turned away ready to walk back to his seat.

"Hey, you know better than that, Syaoran, be more polite." Feimi reprimanded lightly then laughed.

"You want me to be more polite?" He asked turning back to them his ears red. He gave them a dead pan stare. "I think you women are annoying. I do not have a women of my own because I do not chose to have one. Now if you would excuse me ladies." He said with a bow of his head.

Now he walked away. The red in his ears beginning to fade when he heard the snide little comments the women in the back made. Good, he thought. They would leave him alone for the rest of the day. With his experience though he wouldn't be surprised if one of them tried harder to get him. Feimi apologized to them vigorously then went after her brother before he reached his seat.

"Xiao Lang!" She shouted. "That was so rude! What's up with you today?"

He sighed and sank down into one of the empty middle class seats. There were barely any passengers on the plain. It was an unusual time to travel which worked out to their advantage. Besides, he preferred empty planes.

"Feimi, you just embarrassed me in front of those women!" He seethed from between his teeth. "I may not mingle with humans nor do I see myself dating one but I have my pride as a man to keep my relationship status to myself."

She stared at him, deep in thought for a moment. He wasn't this sensitive on the subject of relationships. So she took a seat beside him as the plane made it slow decent to land. Her pink drunken cheeks sobered. It was time for a serious talk with her little brother.

"What's up?"

"Its nothing." He replied.

"You are not going to tell me that you suffered through a humiliation that you knew would happen if you came looking for me and tell me nothing."

He sighed leaned forward pressing his forehead to the back of the seat in front of him.

"Well, it is about her." He began. He rung his hands a little and took a deep breath before continuing. "I know she has had a difficult time recently. But it seems that even when she's with me she sighs a lot, or seems unhappy. It should not bother me this much but it does. What do you make of it, Fe-" Before he could even finish saying her name she attacked him with a huge bear hug.

"Oh, Xiao Lang!" She gushed squeezing him tightly.

"What? What woman?" He said gasping for air to come into his lungs through her vise like grip.

"You're just so cute." She said finally letting go of him She patted his head and he slapped it away. This time not only were his ears red but the rest of his face was red too.

"What is so cute about my confusion?" He demanded slapping her hand again. She was ruffling his hair for goodness sake.

"Wait no I take that back! Your not cute at all." The smile on her face disappeared.

"What on earth are you even talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb with me Xiao Lang. You've had more than enough girlfriends in the past! How can you be so confused about this one?"

"Because I never had any sort of love for the others." He confessed. "Father looked for marriage candidates but I never approved of any of them." He lifted his head and looked up at the compartments. "In all honesty I thought they were beyond the word stupidity. They did not know their left from their right. I want an intelligent women not some bimbo."

"Like Sakura-chan mentioned?"

"Yes, those are exactly the girls I hate." He stopped then started at his sister. She smiled. "Conniving witch." He told her.

"I did not trick you. Little brother you just do not listen to when others speak to you." She laughed. "You danced with that girl at your birthday celebration to make Sakura-chan jealous." She laughed again.

"I did not do such a thing." He protested.

"Oh yeah, so why are your ears red?" She pointed them out and he quickly covered them. She giggled. "Listen, I know girls, since I am one myself. I'll give you some advice. You like Sakura." She looked for any signs of denial and nodded in approval when there was none. "If you want to make her feel more comfortable and happy around you, how about taking her out on a date?"

"A date?" He asked looking up at her sheepishly.

"Don't give me that look! She's a hopeless romantic from what I've heard from Tomoyo. We are going to Florence, Italy. A place of love and romance. A girl like her would dream about having a date here. It almost Christmas time too! You could go sight seeing and Christmas shopping. Its the perfect date!" Her eyes were dreamy thinking of all the wonderful things that could be done in Italy.

"So to make things clear. You want me, the Prince of Pure Bloods to have a date with a girl I like in Italy to make her feel better?" He asked. Feimi almost punched him.

"Give it a rest will you! When you like someone your title or race has nothing to do with it. Loosen up too. We're in the 21st century not the 1800!"

"We have now landed at Atalia Airport in Florence, Italy. Ora abbiamo atterrati a Atalia Aeroporto a Firenze, Italia. Have a safe stay and I hope you enjoy your visit to Italy. Avere un soggiorno sicuro e spero che ti piace la vostra visita in Italia." The pilot said as the few passengers got off the plane.

"Christ! I forgot about Sakura." Syaoran said quickly getting up and rushing to his seat. He was so engrossed with his conversation with his sister that he forgot he had to attend to Sakura.

"A thank you would have been nice." Feimi said with a laugh.

"Thanks Feimi, your the best!" Syaoran shouted from down the hall. A smile lit up Feimi's face.

Sakura waited for a little longer in her seat. The last couple passengers that were on the plane left. She sighed and got up. He must have gotten bored of her. She gathered her things ready to get out when he made his way down the empty aisles. He looked down at the carry on bag in her hand. Quickly he took it from her as well as the backpack and duffel bag.

"Come on." He said his face becoming grim as he made his way towards the exit with their luggage. Mentally he slapped himself on the forehead. Why did he get so tense when he was around her?

As they go off the plane they saw Kero and Tomoyo in the front seats of the terminal. Tomoyo cuddled with her brothers arm as he rested his head on top of hers. Eriol sat beside them looking utterly annoyed. Sakura giggled, her cousins were finally getting along again. She was about to walk over to them but Syaoran held her hand forcing her to stay put. She looked back at him in bewilderment.

"Let us not interrupt them alright?" He said.

"Why?" She asked then she tried again to walk over to them. He held her hand tighter which was just what she had wanted. Inwardly she smiled.

"Because I would like you to myself for sometime. If you go and play with the bumpkin..." His face contorted in pain when Sakura stepped on his foot.

"Don't call her that." She said with a shake of her head.

"If you go and talk with her I will never get you back." He finished rubbing his feet together to decrease the pain.

Sakura's cheeks flushed pink and she took her hand back pressing it to her chest. She only hoped that he couldn't hear her heart beating like a humming birds wings.

"Well then do something for me." She said breathing in to catch her breath.

"And what would that be, Princess?" He asked.

"Smile for me." She said innocently.

He looked at the back of her head. All she wanted from him was for him to smile. No matter how he looked at it there was not one ounce of selfishness in that simple request. But for her if he did that small act she would be very happy.

"Is that all?" He asked still a little suspicious of the request. She turned and smiled with a small nod.

"For now, yes. Just smile for me Xiao Lang and I'll be your for the rest of the day..

He gave a small smile that was a bit crooked and wobbly at the edges. Sakura cracked up. His smile immediately fell, his ears turning red for the second time that day. She laughed then held both of his hands tightly in her own.

"Neh, Xiao Land where are you going to take me?" She asked sweetly still trying to hold in her laughter.

"Just for laughing we may not be going anywhere." He said then walked off sulking.

"Xiao Lang!" She shouted going after him. "Xioa Land I'm sorry!" She said but completely ignored her. "Jeez! Who knew you were such a baby?"

At this he turned his head and glared at her. Her eyes twitched and she stepped back. A scary, vengeful baby at that, who would have thought?

"Sorry." She squeaked out like a little frightened mouse who's tail stood up straight.

He huffed and continued towards the exit of the terminal. Sakura giggled to herself. She had to admit when he sulked he was adorable, almost like a little kid. But then again she just might have ruined her first night of romance in Italy. When she thought of it that way she got depressed. How stupid could she be?

After mustering up the best smile he could she had laughed at him. No, not laughed, she was cracking up as if she had inhaled a laughing gas. He was no longer in the mood to take her anywhere. But images of her sad and depressed a month ago came back. Then he remember that around him she was quite, always sighed and seemed unhappy. That bothered him and made his embarrassed anger fade rapidly. He have out a small sigh and turned back around. She hadn't moved from the spot she stepped back into.

"Come." he said. She lifted her head and stared at him. "You are still mine for the day. Come, I want to reach the house before everyone else."

She nodded and hurried to his side. Together they made their way out of the terminal and airport. Feimi watched them as they left, a smile on her face. Her little brother was finally falling in love.

The house that Syaoran told the taxi driver to go to was enormous. Maybe twice as large as the one in Japan. Syaoran paid the driver and helped Sakura carry her bags up to the main entrance of the mansion. A frigged wind swept through the landscape making anyone outside shiver. Sakura tried to ignore it but her lack of a thick sweater made her teeth chatter. Syaoran like the gentleman he is placed his own coat over her shoulders. She sniffed a bit and thanked him.

"November here is much more brisk than in Japan." He explained ushering her inside and out of the cold weather.

"That odd. Isn't Japan surrounded by water?" She replied waiting patiently as he set their luggage down and opened the large wood oak door.

"There are less buildings to stop the wind, especially out here." He gestured towards the large expanse of land that lay around them. If Sakura wasn't mistaken this was a winery.

"Your family makes wine?" She asked even though it was a bit of a dumb question to ask.

"Yes, the finest in Italy," He winked and chuckled to himself a bit. "Since we have lived so long the process can never be forgotten."

Sakura stared at him. It was unusual that he would say such a creepy joke. The messed up part is that it was totally true. He chuckled once again while opening the door. She was instantly flooded with the scent of vanilla. The receiving are of the mansion was similar to that of Japan but this was more welcoming to her surprise. She had expected coffins, bats, cobwebs, the usual stereotype for vampires. Although that was in many ways a contradiction sine she herself was a vampire half breed or not. The floor was recently waxed making the wood glisten in the evening sun. Instead of a stair case leading directly to the main floor their was a living room wit two sofa's facing each other. A quaint little coffee table adorned the center with vanilla scented candles burning brightly on top. A love sear closed the square. A black furniture piece took up the wall that the love seat was facing. In the center was a flat screen TV. Around it on the furniture piece was the sound system. Beside the TV were bookshelves that had been filled with novels and at each end were Cd's of every kind. Also very modern for a vampire that spoke as if he was still stuck in the middle ages.

A maid dressed in black and white came out of the kitchen that was diagonally placed from the homey living room. She carried a couple of plates along with a stack of cups most likely headed to the dining room. She spotted them and went over. She bowed her head respectfully towards Syaoran.

"Master Syaoran we expected you to come with more guests." She said with a thick but adorable Italian accent.

"My sister will be coming with two more guests. Bell, this is Sakura Kinomoto." He said gesturing to her. Bell's blue eyes met with Sakura's. The maid gave her a placid smile then bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Bella Lawrence. I am the head maid of this household." She said polietly. Sakura smiled and nodded. For some reason there was tension in the air. Sakura began to feel awkward as Bell stared at her as if she was no smaller than a mouse. Then someone shouted in the kitchen making Bell and Sakura both jump in surprise.

"I am sorry but I must get back to work." She gave Syaoran an apologetic smile. "If you will excuse me, Master." She said sweetly. Sakura was starting to get irritated by the older women.

"Wait a moment Bell." He said before she rushed off to work.

Little by little Sakura was starting to dislike the maid. Syaoran calling her a pet name didn't help the matter neither did the fact that she was human. Then there was that little sultry look that she always gave him, very seductive and secretive as if her and Syaoran had their own little secret between them. It just made her blood boil with a rage she never knew she had.

"Yes, _Syaoran_?" She asked. Sakura continued to wonder why Bella used his first name. She visibly frowned.

Then there was Bella's body. Sakura slowly scanned her up and down. She had a pear shaped figure with a large bust along with a decent butt. She noted Syaoran's attention was often taken to those assets. Further annoyed Sakura wrapped her arm around his own and pulled her body closer to his. Syaoran noticed this and took mental note of her jealousy and possessiveness. A little smirk came across his lips when Sakura squeezed his arm a little at the same moment Bella approached him again.

"Neh, Xiao Lang, let's go." Sakura said shaking his arm a little calling him with a cute little voice that had his heart racing.

"Princess..." He mumbled affected by her cute voice. That wasn't usual either. But when he stared into her large emerald orbs looking up at him pleadingly it broke him down. "Bell, We will not be back in time for dinner so leave our portion out."

"Oh..." Bell's face turned a bit to annoyance then she gave her usual candid smile. "May I ask where and at what time you will be returning?"

_**'Nosy little, bimbo!'**_Sakura exclaimed in her head.**_'What the hell is your problem women! And please stop looking at him as if he was all yours.'_**

_**'Easy, Princess.'**_ Syaoran soothed sensing for the first time her intent to literally hurt someone.

Sakura's cheeks turned red. She had totally forgot that he could read her mind and respond to her thoughts. Bell came closer to them.

"Xiao Lang..." Sakura called out again.

"We will be home late." Was all he said before Sakura went on another rant in her head.

Now Bella all out frowned. She watched the two walk out the house like a couple and she nearly through the plates and cups in a fit. Another girl had her precious master, she just couldn't let that be. Angrily she went to the dinning area to set all but two plates.

Syaoran led Sakura to the garage beside the house to get his car. Neither of them said anything but the air around her wasn't exactly pleasant. Before going inside he held her back then turned her to face him. She looked up at a bird flying over head. She was obviously avoiding eye contact. Syaoran sighed inwardly. Why was this girl so troublesome.

"Is something wrong?" He asked sarcastically. She gave him the evil eye then went back to staring at the sky.

"No." Was her curt reply. He had to resist the urge to shake the nonsense out of her.

"Princess," He said. Why were woman's emotions all over the place anyways. For all the years he has lived he never understood woman's emotions. Something was wrong so he couldn't understand why she would lie. Either way he could just go back to reading her thoughts but he still wouldn't get the same satisfaction as hearing her say the words. "Could you tell me what is bothering you?"

"I don't understand you!" She exclaimed shoving him backwards. Syaoran stumbled a bit but regained his balance without a problem. He dusted himself off and reigned in his spiteful, revengeful and angry nature. He really had to like her a whole lot to hold in all those characteristics. "Why do you have to be so nice to her? I know its my first day here but I already see that she wants you just as much as I do! And you really don't help the situation at all by being all friendly. You are _**never**_ friendly!" She turned to the wall and rested her head on it. Multiple winds blew past them making her shiver. For the second time that day Syaoran placed his coat over her shoulders. She knew better than anyone she had ever met that Syaoran was never friendly, so why was he so close to that woman Bella?

His arms circled around her shoulders and he locked them with his hands. His chin rested on top of her shoulder blade pulling her body inside of his own. She was only jealous of Bell. She had reason to be but he would never admit it.

"Sakura, we are wasting time. The sun is beginning to set." He said chuckling a bit at her pink cheeks. Any little form of affection seemed to maker her happy. What a simple girl. "Sakura," He whispered gently. She turned to him her cheeks glowing. On his lips was a genuine smile. His eyes brightened and his face relaxed. He had little dimples in his cheeks. His while being just changed with that simple gesture and she couldn't help but thing that he was beautiful.

"Yes?" She answered in a daze.

"Would you prefer to take a walk?" He asked.

"B-But its cold." Was her weak reply.

"That is true but," He put his hand in her hair, tangling his fingers in its long strands. "A walk in Italy is much more beautiful and intimate."

Sakura stood frozen to her spot. A walk in Italy with him was like a dream come true. The beauty of his words and smile made it all more convincing. Without much thought she embraced him, burying her face in his chest. She almost cried with sheer joy.

"Alright Syaoran." She whispered.

On impulse he gathered her in his arms. Surprised her arms went limp and her head now rested on his shoulder. The tip of his nose gently rubbed on the skin of her neck. He inhaled her scent which was now mixed with the smell of vanilla. Then as quickly as he embraced her he let her go.

"Come." He said pulling her hand.

The sun seemed to stay in the sky longer than Sakura was used to. The clouds little by little disappeared as if they had never existed. Syaoran led her into the heart of the city of Florence. Citizens bustled about; their hands overflowing with Christmas packages and shopping bags. Little children ran between their mothers legs playing their games. Teenage couple snuggled close to each other to fight off the onslaught of cold weather. Older people went on their evening stoles with their grand children or their elderly wives.

Sakura admired the windows of little shops and boutiques. Her eyes sparkled looking at dresses and jewelery. She saw quaint toy shops, cafes, art galleries and theaters. In the center of the shopping district was a fountain modeled after the one in Rome. Sakura skipped towards the fountain. She circled it and squealed with laughter when the water splashed on her. At the front of the fountain she stared into the water at the thousands of coins scattered on the bottom. The suns dying rays glinted against the surface of the coins making funny shapes on the top of the water.

"That's so beautiful." She said to herself admiring the odd shinning shapes. A strange urge come over her to dip her hand in the water to take a couple coins from the fountain just to drop them back in and hear them hit the water surface.

Syaoran came beside her. He admired her child like face. It bothered him that she was so innocent. Most young woman, their faces were much more mature with all the good and bad experiences they have already had in life. Sakura seemed to have seen only the good. For her age in this century it was not very common. She was almost like a rare and endangered creature in a dangerous rain forest in danger of being eaten by the larger more fierce predators. He slipped his hand under her own and entangled their fingers together. A feeling he could not describe filled his being and in response to it he squeezed her hand.

"Sakura, you seemed to like some of the stores on the main street. Would you like to buy a couple of things?" He asked sincerely. She looked up at him. She squeezed his hand just as he had her own. She liked him this way.

"No. I'm completely broke right now." She said going back to the coin filled fountain. Her hands itched to draw the beautiful fountain. She hadn't drawn anything for weeks.

"You have just insulted my manhood." He said pulling her away room the water so she could face him.

She stumbled over her feet. Nearly bringing them both down to the cold street. He secured her waist to hold her up. Her face was mushed on his chest and she stood with her legs in different angles.

"I...I what?" She asked still surprised.

"You insulted my manhood, princess." He repeated.

"How exactly did I do that?" She questioned confused.

"A man," he said getting her to stand correctly. "Would not allow a woman to spend any money when he is taking her out."

"But," She wanted to protest. When she was about to continue one of his fingers slid in front of her lips to silence her.

"The shops will be closing soon." He said beginning to walk back to the main street.

He wouldn't let her win this. So she chose to just to just give into him and shop. They first went into a bookstore. Most of all the novels that she found were extremely old and cost more than she expected. She glanced at him wearily but he ignored her faking to be interested in a display by the cash register. She hugged and picked up a couple spell books for Tomoyo. At the back of the store were a couple song books. She picked three for herself and two piano books for Syaoran. At the register she handed the cashier the books.

"Neh, Syaoran could you turn around while he rings everything up?" She asked non to discreetly. Syaoran eyed her, she wasn't good at hiding things.

Nonetheless he nodded. The cashier gave her a little smile while he rung up the books. He started speaking Italian to her. She smiled and nodded pretending to understand him. Before she realized it Syaoran had turned around and grabbed her hand. He also spoke in Italian. By the time the purchase was finished the cashier was angry and thrust the bag at Sakura. With a wicked grin Syaoran walked her out of the bookstore.

"What just happened?" She asked. Syaoran put his hand out to take her bag. She gave it to him without complaint.

"Nothing you must concern yourself with, Princess." He replied. She stopped walking letting him go ahead of her until he realized her absence.

"Tell. Me." She crossed her arms in front of her making it clear she had no intentions of moving. He gave her a long stare, she could be so childish.

"The boy was attempting to court you. You kept on smiling making him thing you were happy with the vulgar things he said. I made sure to let him now you are taken. Now would you kindly walk with me? I do expect you want to go to the other shops in town." He finished off a bit irritated just recounting the tale. Sadly Sakura smiled wider and went skipping to his side.

"Xiao Lang." She said in a sing song voice. He grimaced.

"Yes?" He asked as they passed by a jewelry store. He went inside taking Sakura by surprise. But that silly grin claimed her lips again. He sighed knowing already her question.

"You were jealous." She said making him wince he just turned back to the store.

"Let us not spoil this excursion, hm Princess?" He simply said looking at some diamond necklaces.

Sakura giggled and followed him inside the store. The Jewelry store had an air of majesty, almost as if it was a palace. In the center there were glass cases show casing beautiful gem stone bracelets, and rings. A man and women browsed through the shop looking aimlessly. Syaoran strayed to a display of promise ankle bracelets. He browsed over to the ankle bracelet section. They came in a range of designs, from charm anklets, to carved out ones with moons and stars or other designs. He told the clerk he would be back then went to get Sakura and buy whatever she fancied.

The day became night quickly. The city of Florence lit up as if it was a second sun and the people began their second life in the city. Syaoran showed Sakura the places he frequently visited and his favorite hang out spots. Fascinated she asked a million questions which often had him chuckling in amusement. She blushed every time, his laugh was such a rare sound. If she could have things her way she would wish that he would be like this everyday, or at least when he was with her. After her questions he took her hand and tugged her away to see more of his beloved city. He took her to a couple more stores and bought every dress, show, hair pin or book that caught her attention. Afterward they went to eat in an elegant restaurant with waiters and waitresses that gave all pleasant smiles.

"Xiao Lang...can't we..." Sakura began asking him as they were being seated.

"Can we what?" He finished while a waitress gave them their menu. He gave her a small smile and ordered something in Italian. Sakura frowned seeing how enticed the waitress was. She didn't like it.

"Xiao Lang!" Sakura called again. He glanced over at her. He nodded then ended his conversation. Since when was he so social? The waitress gave her an annoyed look and Sakura mirrored it.

"Yes?" He asked breaking their staring contest. The waitress went off into the kitchen to place the order.

"Couldn't we have eaten somewhere less..." She looked around. The place seemed to be made of glass. Candle light lit up the tables and the napkins were like silk. Me and women came in dressed accordingly to the elegant environment. "Classy."

"This is the best place in Florence to have your dinner. No where compares to 'Lisa'" He gestured to nothing in particular. Sakura gritted her teeth. He was so stubborn.

"I understand that." Sakura responded now feeling even more uncomfortable than before. "But look at how I am dressed!" She looked down at her jeans and blouse.

"If you wish, you could change into one of your new dresses."

"No." She said. "No, no those dresses are not for a dinner."

Her words made no sense to him. He was a man, sometimes a very crude one when he wanted. Special occasions were not his strong suit. The waitress came back with their drinks he ordered. She started another conversation with him making Sakura upset. She had no idea what they were saying or if they were being lovey with each other. It irritated her. Noticing her change of mood he chuckled continuing his flirty conversation. Even Sakura couldn't understand them she could see they were flirting. She had an urge to get up and leave.

_'Princess,'_ He whispered in her mind. She looked down at her drink. Pointedly ignoring him. _'Princess,"_ he called again.

_'What?'_ She responded annoyed.

_'You look beautiful. You must not worry about how you are dressed.'_ Sakura glared at him, he was smarter than that. She knew he could not misread this type of situation. He was just toying with her. He finished the conversation with the waitress and stood. He walked over to Sakura then knelled down beside her and in the process taking her hand in his own.

"What are you-" She said beginning to protest but he cut her off.

"You must not worry." He said again. "I am always with you and it will always be that way."

The waitress overheard him and scowled. She walked away to take the order of another customer. Sakura's cheeks turned a pale pink. She couldn't help but be flattered by him. All her anger dissipated. Feeling accomplished he stood, kissed her cheek then went back to his seat. She stared after him in disbelief. It wasn't like him to show so much affection. Though unusual it made her happy. The one she had strong feelings for seemed to return them, although she couldn't say for sure. A cute smile took over her little lips. She looked down at her drink and stirred it with her straw.

"Thanks," She whispered as she took a sip of her drink. He stared at her; smiling as well.

* * *

Special Thanks To: Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan, Dreaming Snow, ninjachick407, kekimia, animefan88tv, KawaiiAmy13.

It made me really happy to read all of your reviews and receive your alerts! I hope you continue reading and supporting me! The next chapter will be updated around this time next week so look forwards to it. Thanks again! :D


	15. Blood Lust

‡ †_**Moon Sight: Blood Lust† ‡ **_

_**پ**_‡_**پ**_†_**پ**_

The two did not arrive home until almost after midnight. Unfortunately their were no maids so Syaoran took the bags up to Sakura's room. Attentively Sakura did her best to memorize the path to her new bedroom. The mansion was huge so she had no doubt that she would get lost once or twice. If she remembered correctly they were on the third floor. Syaoran opened the door to a fairly large room. It was painted a rich brown with warm colors on the vanity, desk and bed. He set the bags down beside the door and went over to open the window beside her bed. Immediately Sakura rushed over and shut it.

"I don't like the wold." She said with a simple shrug.

"Now I see." he responded going back to the door. "I will be at the opposite end of the hall if you need me just call." His voice was distant. Puzzled her face shared her confusion. He only gave her a wave of his hand.

"I am fine. Go to sleep. The maids should put up your belongings in the morning." He turned his back to leave. Sakura grabbed his arm preventing him from moving away.

"What is it?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"I-I..." She stuttered. When he looked over his shoulder to see her she found a terrible hunger that was being suppressed. "I had fun." She said letting go of him.

"It is nice to know. Good night." He jerked his arm away from her then left the room closing the door behind him.

Sakura's knees buckled underneath her. Almost like a rag doll she collapsed to the wooden floor. Then she pressed her cheek to the cool wood. She tried her best to stay calm. His eyes were filled with hunger. They looked at her only as food in that second he looked back at her. What happened to him in such a short time period?

Her heart thudded in her chest. Alarmed she grabbed her shirt. Her heart began to race dangerously close to death. She began to choke on her own saliva. Her hand transferred from her chest to her suddenly dry throat. Her other hand covered her aching mouth as her hidden fangs revealed themselves.

"Oh no..." She whispered to herself.

She scrambled to the window. Her head lifted to the sky and she gasped in horror. It was a full moon.

_'Finally!'_ A rich and noble voice resonated in her ears.

"No." Sakura whispered again. Hurriedly she shoved the window open. A wind of cold air blasted inside the room making her feel a bit calmer. "Stay inside of me!"

_'Oh but dearest Cherry, it is soon time.'_

The girlish voice began to laugh hysterically. She was happy. The laugh made Sakura's head spin and she fainted on the window sill with that laugh still echoing in the far corners of her mind.

_**Next Day**_

The Li mansion was all a buzz as maids and butlers began their daily duties. Their guests awoke one by one and one servant attended each.

"Signora Daidouji?" A butler asked as he opened her door.

Tomoyo sat up in the queen sized bed and stretched. She yawned.

"What?" She mumbled unfamiliar with the Italian language.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." He said with a thick Italian accent. He bowed politely. "I am here to get you ready for the day."

"Hmm..." She rubbed her eye. What did he say again?

The butler shook his head amused. But he quickly got to his job. It was tedious but he got he to take a bath and put on her underwear. From there he put on her undershirt, black pleated skirt, white dress shirt, a black sweater with a red tie. Then came her knee high white socks and school shoes. Back at the bathroom he brushed her teeth then escorted her down the stairs.

"She's finally awake." Kero said putting a plate in the sink. He walked over to her snapping his fingers in her face. "Hey! Sleepy head!"

She yawned then blinked. She did take into account the large kitchen in front of her. Cupboards and appliances littered the sides while an island stood in the center with chairs and condiments.

"Momo-chan!" Sakura shouted skipping inside the kitchen a maid trailing behind her.

"G'mornin'" Tomoyo mummbled taking a seat at the island.

Sakura watcher her cousin and giggled. Tomoyo hadn't changed since they were kids. She really wasn't a morning person. Kero turned and patted Sakura on the head.

"Morning." He said. Sakura gave him a big smile.

"Good Morning Kero." She said yawning a bit.

Kero looked at her for another minute. He placed his hands to her face turning it right and left.

"H-hey!" She sputtered out. "What Kero?"

"You're pale." He said letting her go. Sakura rubbed her cheeks a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sort of a half vampire remember?" She responded sarcastically.

She went to the island taking a seat by her cousin. Kero watcher her carefully. He noticed her scent was different. The color of her eyes was a bit off and she was much more pale than the previous day. Syaoran stepped into the room with his sister Feimi by his side. Sakura stopped eating to give him a smile. As usual he didn't return it. He grunted and went to get a glass of wine that had been set on the counter by a maid. There were about six. He drank them all.

"Xiao Lang, don't you think that was a bit too much wine?" Sakura asked worried that he would get drunk. He gave her a fierce glare.

"Mind you business woman." He retorted.

Sakura shut up. She went back to her breakfast and ate slowly. She swallowed but felt embarrassed as if someone was watching her and criticizing her. She chewed doing her best not to cry. He was always like that so there was no need to take it to heart. But it did sting that he spoke to her in such a crude manner after all the fun they had last night. She thought he would be, nicer.

"You didn't have to talk to her like that you know." Tomoyo said in defense of her cousin. "She was just worried."

"And yet this has nothing to do with you so stay out of it." Syaoran responded pouring himself another glass of wine. The full moon was affecting him more than usual. If he didn't have more wine he would attack someone for their blood. But the wine was not helping him this time.

"Why you-" Tomoyo started to say but Kero's sharp voice echoed in the kitchen.

"Tomoyo!" He shouted. His sister turned to him.

"What? That's not-"

"Leave it alone." Kero demanded. With his word being final she said nothing. The mood in the kitchen was so tense it was suffocating.

Syaoran gave a snort drinking his eighth glass of wine. He set the glass down and took two bottles from the cabinet beside the fridge. He needed blood, the wine was not helping at all, it only made him even thirstier.

"Bell!" He roared.

The maid rushed into the kitchen with broom in her hand. She bowed to him then set the broom aside.

"Yes, Master Syaoran?" She asked in her sensual voice.

"I will be in my room for the rest of the day. Stand watch at my door I want no disturbances today." Bell nodded at what he said and followed him when he left the kitchen but no before giving Sakura a nasty look.

Sakura continued eating pretending nothing happened. Feimi shook her head and finally took a seat at the island. Kero joined them although he had already eaten. The servants cleared away any dirty plates placing them in the sink. On Feimi's order they all left the kitchen. She looked at Sakura sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about him." She said.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm...I'm used to it." Sakura said shaking her head vigorously.

Feimi was not convinced. The white's of Sakura's eyes were red trying to contain her tears.

"Alright then," Feimi said playing along with Sakura's charade. "Welcome to Italy everyone!" She said with a forced smile. "Its such a wonderful place to be. But there is one minor detail you should know about." She said with an apologetic squint of her eyes.

"I knew there was something you weren't telling us." Kero said shaking his head in frustration.

"Well its like this," Feimi began. "You guys will be attending a school for Pure Bloods and Half-Breeds. Our father established it decades ago. All of the families children have to attend. Since you are our guest and will be living here from now on Father has agreed to enroll you three in the academy with no tuition or entrance exams. The school is on break so you will not begin classes till next week." She looked at Tomoyo. "Sorry about that. We just hired the new butler and I forgot to tell him about when the school starts."

"Don't worry about it, I have my own cloths up there so I'll just change later. But I'm relieved I though you guys would make us be servants or something."

"Nope, we only employ humans." Feimi said.

"Well," Sakura pipped in standing up. "I'm still a little tired so I'm going back to my room." She gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'm just tired."

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Tomoyo offered but Sakura promptly rejected her.

"I'll be fine." She said once more before going back to her room.

Tomoyo looked angrily at her brother.

"Why didn' you let me give that piece of trash what he deserves? Sakura-"

"Tomoyo-chan." Feimi interrupted. Tomoyo's anger turned on her but Feimi had a gentle expression that her anger could not penetrate. It made it dwindle.

"I just don't understand why he's acting like that towards her." She whispered not as angry as before.

"You have read enough books." Was Kero's response. Feimi kicked him under the table and he glared at her.

"Tomoyo-chan, its the days of the full moon." Feimi said combing her hair with her hand.

Sakura entered her room. She winced at the sun light that came through the windows. It felt as if the rays bore holes in her body and made her flesh sizzle like if she was being burned. Hurriedly she shut the door. With her inhumane speed she closed the curtains then crawled under the quilt. Almost instantly she fell into a deep slumber.

At the stroke of midnight was when she awakened like a bat ready to feast on its spoils of the previous day. But Sakura was much more gentle than that. She woke up, yawned, stretched, imagining the morning sun. She could not remember her primitive reaction to its rays hours earlier. She went to her windows to open the curtains. Night greeted her like a lost friend. The moon shinned a white pure light of its crescent shape. She blinked for a moment.

"It's late." She murmured.

Without much thought she changed into a wine red lace top and bottom. Her undergarment barely visible in the dark. She looked herself in the mirror turning left and right. She didn't remember ever having pajamas so sensual. She glanced at the slippers beside the mirror. She like the feel of the wood under her feet so she opted out of wearing them. She turned around to go look outside again when she noticed something else, her honey brown hair was different. Since she met the vampires her hair had grown mid-length and stayed that way. Now her hair was as black as the night sky and passed her stomach. Her eyes glowed an eerie green and her skin seemed smoother than silk.

"What the hell?" She said running a hand through her hair and down her face.

A thought popped in her head and it seemed to phase out all of her curiosity and wonder. Xiao Lang. Was he still in his room?

She took a brush from her vanity and groomed her hair straight down her back so it wouldn't get in her way. Then she went out the door almost crashing into a sleepy maid down the hall.

"Whoa there speedy" She said steadying her before she fell.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said bowing apologetically.

"S'alright." The maid said. "Why do you foreigners have so much energy at night." She continued walking but Sakura stopped her.

"Sorry but could you tell me what time it is?"

"Passed midnight." She responded quickly. She was getting crabby. "Now if you would excuse me." She side stepped her and went on her way.

Sakura didn't get a chance to thank her but it didn't matter. How could she have slept through the entire day? She stopped her mad dash to Xiao Lang's room. She checked around for that bimbo Bell. She sniffed the air a bit, surprised of her sudden heightened sense of smell but did not complain when she didn't catch the maids scent. She knocked on his door but got no response.

"Xiao Lang?" She asked. His door was unlocked so she stepped inside and closed it.

There was a gentle breeze passing through the room. The lights were all turned off except for one lone lamp. She walked over towards the bed. She touched the sheets that were in a mess. It all smelled like a human and sex. The balcony door was open allowing the light of the crescent moon to shine inside. The curtains blew inside the scent of the person she had been searching for. She walked to the balcony then stopped short. Xiao Lang sat on the metal railing another glass of wine at is side.

"Xiao Lang," She said.

He turned his head slightly. He licked something red off of his lips. Sakura stepped away from the balcony.

"It is a surprise that you still come to pester me." He said sipping his wine.

"I only wanted to see if you were-" The breeze blew sending the familiar scent of blood and sex into her nose. She went rigid.

"Finish what you were saying woman." He drank the rest of his wine waiting for her to speak.

Sakura lowered her head. She bit down on her lip. She couldn't help it; this time tears fell onto her cheeks one by one.

"Hey Syaoran," She said. Her voice was firm as if she wasn't hurt at all.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"Look at me." She demanded.

He chuckled slightly pouring more wine into his glass. He turned to face her his eyes still closed.

"So you are ordering me now huh?"

"I said look at me Syaoran!" She shouted.

Syaoran opened his eyes with a flash of irritation. But his annoyance soon faded when he set his eyes on her. It was like she had transformed. Not only her hair, eyes and skin but it seemed that she had grown taller, her curves were more defined and she looked mature. She had undergone the Transformation of a Pure Blooded Vampire. His wine glass shattered on the stone floor of the balcony and his shocked expression was reflected on the spilled wine.

"Sakura?" He asked in disbelief.

"Y-You slept with her didn't you?" She accused biting her lip harder. Her blood trickled down her chin.

"What reason do you have to be upset?" He spat regaining his cold composure.

"Why?" She asked her voice wavering. "Why? Its not fair! You're such a bastard!"

"That's foul-"

"Shut up! I'm tired of you! You and your damned mood swings!"

"I am hardly a woman."

"Will you shut your trap!"" She shouted as if someone was attacking her. Then out of nowhere she started to bawl like a toodler.

He was taken a back. It took him more than a moment to compose himself but her cries broke him down each time he thought he was alright.

"Wait Princess-"

"My name isn't Princess! I bet you screamed and shouted that wenches name when you were having sex with her! Bella! Bella why don't you come back and stay with this bastard all damn night?" She turned to leave the room. She should have expected this but she honestly couldn't believe it.

Syaoran got off of his behind and held her back. But Sakura whirled around and slapped him. He backed away holding his reddened check. Normally he would have lashed out on her but the look of pure pain and betrayal in her glowing emerald eyes stopped him. She made fists with her hands and threw a punch to his face. He caught it but the next one he didn't see coming. Luckily for him she hit his shoulder. He grabbed her other arm so she couldn't harm him anymore. After some frustration of not being able to break free she gave up and rested her head against his chest. She shook her head continuing her sobs of anguish.

"I know I have no right." She said her voice weak as is she was broken. "we're not in a relationship. I know that but it still hurts so much that you would do this."

"Sakura," He said but she wrenched her hands from him and sank to the floor. "I never meant to hurt you." He joined her on the floor. "You were not to supposed to know about this." He whispered. He was disappointed that his cold front was not going to stay up so he might as well open up a little.

Sakura laughed bitterly. She played with her black hair. The shock of the sheer contrast of her white skin and her dark black hair was no longer there, he had already gotten used to it. But the fact was that she was even more beautiful than hours before. She looked up at him like he was a fool.

"Neh, Xiao Lang," She said reverting back to using his original name. He like her calling him that. "Why do you always hurt me?" She shook her head. "No that's not right. Its me." She said putting her hands to her face crying again. "I'm sorry."

Syaoran was suddenly very afraid to touch her. She had a solid argument. No matter where they were he always hurt her one way or another. Before it was solely on purpose to break her down and capture her like he was ordered to do. At this time he should have drank her blood or at least tasted it to eventually kill her. Especially now, he was supposed to be in the final stages of her destruction but he wasn't. Even though it was the week of the Full Moon he couldn't bring himself to even touch her.

"Sakura it is not that..." He stopped.

Women had flocked him for centuries. Some he had honestly liked other he just used. His sister didn't have to explain it to him. This feeling of care and wanting to protect her it was above any kind of affection he had felt for any pure blooded woman. He knew that moment he set foot in his home land that he was smitten with her.

"What Syaoran?" She asked completely defeated. "Or do you prefer the name Bella called you last night?"

"Enough of that Sakura. The Moon will soon be full I have no patients for this." He said trying to cover up his sudden weakness to her.

"Patients for what Xiao Lang? What exactly don't you have patients for? Because I'm running out of patients for you and your high god damned chair!" Now she was angrier than before. Why was he such a fool?

"No! Sakura that is not-" He really couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Spit it out!" She hit the floor with the flat part of her palm.

She didn't know. That made at least a portion of this situation easier to explain; it was just facts. So he inhaled deeply ready to try his hand at explaining his feelings of protection without giving himself away bluntly.

"Do you know of the moons power?" He said seemingly to himself.

"No I don't" She replied harshly.

"Sakura," He breathed. She really didn't know how badly he wanted to touch her. To taster her blood. "The moon when the process if its completion is near we Pure Bloods become ravaged by the utter thirst of blood. Only Pure Bloods are attacked by this desire. Dhampires do not have to worry."

Sakura was quite for a moment. She touched her lips and softly caressed it. Her fangs had not hidden themselves. But she wasn't a Pure Blood. Yet her throat felt scratch and her heart skipped two beats. She had been thirsty for blood. This was her first time. Suki never explained this to her. She stared at Syaoran and she was angry again. He had been trying to maker her forget what she was so upset about. So she stood and walked to the door. She put her hand on the knob and opened it only half way. Syaoran slammed it shut. His other hand was against the wall barring her from escaping.

"Do not leave." He whispered pleadingly.

"I'm tired." She responded turning around. Their faces inches away from each other. She had no room to feel flustered, not with her anger and thirst.

"Please do not leave." He said again.

"Why not? Go get Bella to-"

He kissed her. It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts. She stared at him, his eyes were closed and he wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to push him away. She didn't want to kiss him when he had been treating her like she was nothing to him. He couldn't go around doing as he pleased damn it. But no matter what she did to convince herself, she closed her eyes and allowed him to continue. She hated him for this, for always making her feel so warm and fuzzy and happy inside when he stopped treating her like trash. She hated him for not caring for her normally like another person would. Yet she couldn't tear herself away from the kiss that was only meant to silence her. To make her stop torturing him with his mistake and regret. When he felt her calm he pulled away. She wanted to back away but the only thing behind her was the door, and she was already cornered there. She wiped her face hating herself for crying again. She was too vulnerable around him damn it!

"You could have taken my blood, Xiao Lang." She said pressing herself against the door still trying to get away from him.

"No." He shook hi head. "I have told you many times before, I care too much-" He was about to finish when she shook her head vigorously and looked up at him her eyes still watery, hurt and angry.

"Then why did you sleep with her? You say you care for me but you slept with a maid!" She asked but of course she wouldn't know.

"Sakura..." He said an expression of pain and regret crossing his features.

"Just tell me Xiao Lang! Whatever game you're playing with me I don't like it...its...its not funny."

"Drinking blood is intimate Sakura. No matter what I try to do, it is in my make up as a vampire, I will make love to the woman that I take blood from."

"So you rather Bella's blood and body over mine?" She asked. He shook his head. Sighing he touched their foreheads together. Why couldn't she understand him. Or rather why couldn't he explain himself better?

"I do not wish for you to experience something so primitive." She looked down, away from him. She didn't care what he thought. She abhorred that he drank another woman's blood and slept with her. "You're are much too innocent. I want to protect that."

"I'm not a child." She said looking back up at him with her eerie emerald eyes making him stop his thought process for a moment.

"But you are still innocent." He responded not backing down from his logic.

"Why her? If you would have told me instead of keeping it a secret-"

"I had never wanted you to see me in this state. Bell is a human. I could easily dispose of her if I ever pleased to do so."

Sakura's heart stopped. Her cheeks turned a rosy red on her knew pale skin. She was suddenly very happy. It was evil being happy at the possiblity of Bella's death. But only because it would be proof that he was trying to make her understand why he couldn't bring himself to ask her for her blood. It proved that he truly never meant to hurt her. She touched her lips again. Her fangs refused to move from being visible. She swallowed trying to get rid of the thirst but of course such a simple solution would never work. He had noticed sometime ago that her fangs were out. It was a sign that she was thirsty but she shouldn't have been affected by the Powers of the Moon. The transformation was also not for her race, only teenaged Pure Bloods went through it. What exactly was Sakura a Dhampire or a Pure Blood?

"Is your Blood Lust satisfied?" She asked her voice raspy. Her throat was burning. He could see her suffering and understood completely.

"For the night yes." He responded touching her cheek. "What is it you need Sakura?"

She slowly got away from the door and embraced him. Her mouth touched his earlobe lightly sending shivers down his spine as her breath lightly touched it.

"Your blood." She rasped. "Will you give it to me?"

He hesitated at her request, stunned at her boldness. She was asking for a Pure Blood life substance, something that they themselves rarely got to taste. Her eerie green eyes glowed brighter than before as her thirst increased. When he saw that almost immediately he knelled down in front of her. But as he knelled he realized that it was her power of persuasion. The magnitude of her power was astonishing but that scariest part was that she wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Yo may do as you wish, Sakura." He said half willing. She was making him bow but his words were true.

Sakura bent her back to make herself level with him. She stroked his hair then slid her slender fingers from his head to his neck. She really had no control of her actions. She was just so thirsty.

"Will desire take me?" She asked kissing a vein in his neck.

"Because you and I are not of the same breed," He couldn't help but be shocked at his respect and formality when he spoke to her. "I am uncertain."

"It is fine then. I will discover my reaction soon." she whispered licking his vein.

She inhaled the scent of his blood and felt it rush through his body while she touched him. She never felt more like a vampire more than right at this moment. Gently she sank her baby fangs into his flesh. The skin sunk under her teeth and it tore ever so slightly making holes for her to drink out of. His body did a little spasm. The unfamiliarity of another vampire drinking from him was new. No one was ever allowed to have his blood, it was like a law in the Pure Blood Society, no one could have it unless he wished for it. She was a placid drinker. She found no rush, she really enjoyed doing this. Slowly the blood filled her mouth and went down her throat, the warm liquid filled her body making her feel a bit fuzzy almost drunk but satisfied. As she drank he went into a dream like state. Everything was surreal. She stopped feeding off of him to only lick up the blood that had escaped her mouth. Looking at it on his neck, they were thin red lines that made the skin around it much more pronounced. She licked it up then rubbed her nose below the puncture marks, then she bit him again making the marks just a bit bigger. Now he felt his arosul for her. He didn't want this. He didn't want to take any innocence away from her because of their Blood Lust. But at the same time he wanted her to continue. So unknowingly he grabbed her waist making her kneel down with him. As she continued to feed he held her as tight as he could trying to control himself. She didn't feel any of that, the sexual lust clouded her mind and she sucked even harder on his neck. When she realized what she was doing she stopped, out of breath.

"Xiao...Lang...what's happening?" She asked confused.

"Are you satisfied?" He diverted her attention for the question. He didn't want her to know.

"No, I'm still a little thirsty." She replied her arms shaking. He chuckled.

"You're a greedy one." He murmured. She blushed and looked away.

"Don't make fun of me." She whispered embarrassed. He touched her cheek looking at the color in wonder. Now his blood was apart of her's, her blush was filled with his blood. When Sakura realized it her whole face flushed and she backed away.

"Come." He said standing. He offered her his hand. Gratefully she took it and he led her to his bed.

She followed him and allowed him to put her into the bed. He climbed in after her and held her close to his neck.

"If you still need to feed I do not mind." He said stretching his neck out for her. She sniffed it a bit then licked it. Her stomach was full but he was right, she was just being greedy. She was more than satisfied. So she shook her head and laid it down on his chest.

"I'm satisfied." She whispered closing her eyes. He stroked her hair, watching the different strands change places with each pass of his hand. Her black hair glistened like crystals when the moon laid its rays on her.

"Alright." He responded. They stayed in each others prescense not saying anything. Sakura could track his blood flow in and out his different veins and she heard his heart beat. A calming and reassuring sound. It made her want to go back to sleep. He had one more thing he needed to speak with her about. "Sakura..." He whispered.

"Hmm..." She responded a little smile on her lips. She was happy.

"When we begin at the Academy you can not speak to me." He said dropping the bomb. Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked up at him. What did he just say?

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "W-Why? What's wrong with talking to you at the Academy?"

"Listen." She was about to protest again but he repeated himself. "Just listen to me." He kissed her forehead trying to get her to calm down again. "You must do as I say. You can not speak to me at the Academy as you speak with me here." He held her hand and she squeezed it. "Promise me you will not cry in front of anyone there."

"But-"

"Promise me." He said firmly leaving no room for argument. She nodded reluctantly.

"Ok, I won't."

"It is for your safety. Please do as I say." He sighed and wrapped her up in his arms again. Embracing her as if it were the last time. She was getting more and more confused by the minute but he didn't allow her to ask or say anything. :It will be difficult but you must heed my warnings."

"You're going to treat me like before aren't you? You're going to leave me alone again."

"I will not leave you." He said but in her mind she called him a liar. She knew him. Once he stopped speaking to her on a regular basis he would just treat her like a stranger like before.

"I am not lying, Sakura." He read her mind. She forgot they could do that to each other. His hand touched her neck where his emblem was. He traced it with his forefinger. She shivered slightly. And when he was done he placed a soft kiss there. "I marked you to make you mine, I will not leave you alone if I can help it."

"Why do we have to do this?" She asked closing her eyes. She like the sensation of his lips on her neck. She made it a dream of her's that one day he would drink her blood and make love to her more passionately then he ever did with Bella.

"I can not explain right now." He responded.

He licked his lips and allowed his fangs to grow out again. He bit into his tongue. The taste of blood filled his mouth. He traced the crescent moon with the blood and when he finished Sakura felt a burning sensation on it. A need to have him do it again. But he didn't. Instead he lifted her hand and kissed it ever so softly like a gentleman who was trying to court a girl would.

"Sleep Princess." He murmmered. As if on cue she yawned. She cuddled up next to him like a baby bear and closed her heavy eyelids.

_'No fair.'_ She thought as she drifted. He had used a bit of his powers to put her to sleep. When he was sure that she couldn't hear him he kissed her lips.

"Lo non potra mai lascera il tuo fianco, amore mio." Her murmmered into her ear as he himself went into his deep slumber.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! I really hoped you enjoyed it. I was too excited to leave this chapter until Sunday so I chose to update today. :D Please remember to Review!

Special Thanks To: xxiaowuguii, 504, KawaiiAmy13, petiteTRINH, Guest, Fashion Fairy 26, Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan.

It was a lot of fun reading your reviews on how much you enjoyed last chapter! For Guest and 504, I encourage you to make accounts and actively read other people stories! I do appreciate that you read mine and review! Please continue to do so. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader so if anyone has any suggestions please don't hesitate to PM me!


	16. Academy

‡ †_**Moon Sight: Academy† ‡**_

_**پ**_‡_**پ**_†_**پ**_

When morning rose, Sakura and Syaoran continued to sleep. The sounds of busy servants rushing to finish their chores, screams, crashes and arguments can be heard throughout the mansion, but nothing can wake them from their slumbers. However, Kero fought off the urge to sleep into the night as he got out of his room and went downstairs to sit in the living room. He flipped through all the channels, trying to find something that captivates his interest. It was then; the Italian sports channel came on. Kero didn't understand the language, but the plays were all clear to him; foul shots, air ball, lay up, traveling – they were all recorded in his mind. By the time he realized it, noon already flew by. The game has gone into overtime, and while the comments were on, he was left to his own thoughts.

For the first time in months, he remembered his childhood dream of being a sports announcer. He chuckled to himself, for now, all he ever wanted was to stay alive. But he did miss the simplicity of a human life and a human dream. As the last few minutes of the game began, he closes his eyes, trying to remember his old life with his small family, Suki, Sakura, and Tomoyo. Two hands wrapped around his shoulders as the person embraced him gently.

"It's not good to think of the past, Kero." Tomoyo said groggily.

"How'd you wake up, Momo?" He asked.

Somehow Tomoyo had sneaked into his room and under his covers. He wondered if she had a brother complex. But he knew she couldn't because she was completely infatuated with Eriol despite her continuous denial.

"We slept in the same room, idiot." She said with a loud yawn.

"No, **I** was sleeping and **you** came into my bed last night."

She yawned again and giggled standing up.

"Always gotta be technical huh?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Momo." He said and she yawned about the fourth time.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered.

"No, I'm not-" Another yawn. "Sleepy."

"That's hard to believe." He said sarcastically. She gave him a sleepy glare.

"Oh shut up."

"Just come lay down." He grabbed her arms and flipped her over the couch. She laid there still glaring at him.

"I really despise you." She seethed when Kero gave her an innocent smile.

"I know."

In a couple minutes she was asleep. He looked down at her with sadness in his yellow eyes. They were all becoming more like vampires everyday as they spent more time in this mansion. He had never wanted this to happened for his dear little sister.

_**12:30am**_

"You look beautiful, Princess." Syaoran said fixing his tie in the same mirror that Sakura was checking herself in.

"Thanks." She mumbled pulling down her skirt. Obviously she did not take the compliment.

It was half an hour past midnight. Sakura wasn't at all surprised that she was wide awake. She was in her new school uniform - black tights paired with a red and black checkered pleated mini skirt. Her inside blouse was the same blood red as the pleats on her skirt and her jacket was jet black like her new found tresses. Syaoran was also dressed in similar colors aside from his black dress pants and tie. Sakura on the other hand wore a bow tie.

"Why do I have to wear these earnings?" Sakura asked, putting her hair behind her ears and examining her earlobes. She wore a black earring on her left ear and a red one on her right.

"It is part of the uniform requirement" He replied tying his tie.

"Hmmm." She said. She brushed her hair. Her eyes wandered outside to the open balcony. The moon was white and shinning into its next phase.

Syaoran puts his arms around her waist and brought her into his chest. His nose sniffed her hair. She smelled like vanilla. She stopped brushing her hair and laid her head onto his chest.

"Are you still thirsty?" He asked as her jaws went rigid.

"I am but-" She stopped speaking when he put a finger to her lips. "I don't want-" His thumb grazed her maturing fangs and her mouth watered when he pricked it against one of them. She tried to get away from him but he wouldn't allow it. "I don't want to drink your blood. I don't-"

"Sakura." He said holding her tighter. She closed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Your Blood Lust needs to be satisfied or you will not be able to function right..." He turned her around and rubbed his nose against hers. "You are new to these feelings of Blood Lust. You cannot just ignore them."

"But-"

"No buts. Just drink Princess."

Sakura looked up at him with melancholy in her eyes. She gave him a small nod and he knelled down like he did the previous night. She hesitated. Syaoran watched her and gave her a small smile.

"There is no need to be scared." He said. She gave another nod. She knew he was right. Then, without another moment, she bit into his neck. He had become her breakfast before school.

When she finished, Sakura apologized and rushed down the stairs as fast as she could go. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and she was greeted by a couple confused maids. The young maiden greeted them back and made her way to the kitchen. Tomoyo sat at the far end of the island editing images on her computer.

"Morning." Sakura said with a little huff as she sat down. A maid put some pancakes in front her. The poor maid yawned and rubbed her eye when she was done. Midnight was not exactly the ideal time for humans to be awake. Tomoyo glanced up at her then went back to her computer. She did a double take.

"Ummmm, who are you?" Tomoyo asked looking at her cousin suspiciously.

"Momo, its me Sakura." She responded flipping her black hair behind her. Tomoyo gave her a skeptical look.

"Seriously, who the heck are ya'?" She said her accenting coming out, indicating her rising anger.

"I'm Sakura! Sa-Ku-Ra!" She said a little annoyed as well.

"You look like another person!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she got off her chair to look at her more closely. She gasped. It really was her. "Sakura-chan, you...went through a transformation?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, last night."

"Strange." She murmured.

"Hey! No somber things while I'm watching the game!" Kero shouted over his shoulder. He had found a T.V in the kitchen a little while ago and was watching a game.

"Kero! Do you have no way of sensing the mood in a room?" Tomoyo said kicking his chair. He only snorted and went back to his game. "Geez, anyways Sakura-chan, I'm going to do some research and I'll get back to you."

"Uh, alright." She said, starting to eat her breakfast.

Syaoran came down and walked into the kitchen. Sakura looked at him but immediately went back to her breakfast. Drinking his blood was something she had to get used to. Last night she felt a sexual desire for him. When he offered his blood to her once again earlier, she felt that same desire for him as last night. That was embarrassing to her! She couldn't face him knowing those desires were surfacing due to him. Not long after his entrance to the kitchen, Eriol also came in, looking very handsome in his uniform. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and noticed the small blush that was present on her cousin's face when she was looking at him. When he caught her eye, she went back to image editing. Those two didn't speak at all. Tomoyo preferred her brother over him or made it seem that way. As for Eriol, he was a real jerk for some unknown reason. When Feimi came down they all went into the car. Unfortunately Syaoran and Eriol went into a separate car from Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero.

The drivers drove them to the outskirts of Florence. The drive only took a couple minutes since the streets are quite empty at this hour. In no time at all, a large towering castle became visible in the dark canvas of the night. The castle was a medieval structure with a church right beside it. Bright lights shined from the inside of the castle rooms. A good amount of teenagers were seen to go through the castle gates. The driver pulled up to the main entrance and stopped the car.

"Alright, this is it." Feimi said from the passenger seat. "Eriol and Syaoran have already gone inside." She gave them a smile. "Try and have a nice night."

Kero glared at her and she laughed, ruffling his hair. He slapped her hand then quickly got out of the car. Tomoyo followed him but Sakura stayed in the car.

"Go or you are going to be late," Feimi said urging her slightly.

Sakura stared out at the nocturnal school. She wasn't sure how or what to feel. Her family was walking right into a den of Pure Blooded Vampires. Even if Syaoran had told her not to be afraid, how can she not be given the circumstances? It was impossible. So many things could go wrong and it was as if everyone disregarded the danger they were in.

"Sakura-chan?" Feimi asked, her voice full of concern. Sakura turned to her, her eyes wide like a deer caught in head lights.

"Feimi, I'm scared." She whispered. She clasped her hands as if in prayer and held them to her chest. "I'm so scared."

"Hey Sakura?" She said. "You will be alright. Kero, Syaoran, Tomoyo and even Eriol will not allow anyone to harm you."

"Its not-!" She began getting a little hysterical. Feimi was surprised but she calmed down. "Its not that but thanks anyways."

Sakura smiled slightly and went after her cousins. Feimi sat back in the car and exhaled. From what Eriol had told her everything should be fine. But then again Eriol's predictions were subject to change.

Tomoyo had lost sight of her brother. There were so many people and teachers and she wasn't sure exactly where to go. Her little cousin was close by so she didn't totally freak out even though she was still not used to Sakura's new appearance. Only Pure Bloods were supposed to go through that change and it was really difficult to understand why she had gone through it as well. Sakura grabbed onto Tomoyo's hand to make sure she wouldn't get lost again. Tomoyo looked back and smiled. She hoped this reassured her that everything would be alright. She continued to push forward following the crowd while bumping into many people before reaching their destination. A tall building loomed over them. Tomoyo recognized it as a Gothic style architecture. As the both new students entered the building, everyone began to take their seats. It seemed that the sole purpose of the building was to serve as an assembly hall. Tomoyo managed to get her and Sakura in the same row. They sat beside each other while the other young vampires sat around them. Sakura leaned on Tomoyo trying to get rid of her anxiety.

"Momo-chan?" Sakura asked cuddling close to her.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Are we going to be ok?" Sakura asked looking at the stage where teachers were beginning to sit in the chairs provided. She saw Syaoran, Eriol and two others that she did not recognize.

"I hope we will be." Tomoyo said. "I really hope we will be."

The lights above them darkened. The stage became bright red with the new lighting. A middle aged man stepped up to the podium. He had light silver hair and blood red eyes. His face was sharp and mean looking. He wore a dark brown suit. He tapped the mic three times, cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Welcome to a new school year of La Morte Academy!" He said joyously as if he had won the lottery. His voice was deep and loud some may think that he had no need for that microphone.

"Uccelli di Morte! Uccelli di Morte!" Shouted the students around them. Four yellow birds flew above their heads. The birds face seemed splashed with black and red dots over the yellow and had no eyes. They sang like nightingales but had sharp beaks like knives with razor-like claws

"What is that?" Sakura screeched as one flew close to her head. She screamed and held onto Tomoyo for dear life. Tomoyo did the same to her.

"Don't worry about them." A boy beside Sakura said. Both girls looked over at him. He gave them a slight smile. The young man was a little creepy but at the same time, very, very handsome. His white skin was flawless, almost like a girl who tried her whole life to achieve this level of perfection. His eyes were pale silver with black, round pupils. His hair was like a mop on top of his head it was a very light shade of blonde. The girls looked at him as if he had three heads. He laughed. "No seriously, they're our school mascots. They've been trained so they won't hurt you." The stranger said with a little wink. "But if they _**do**_ try something, I can protect you guys." Tomoyo stared at him. He was a flirt.

"I am the Headmaster of La Morte Academy, William Li!" The man on the stage said. He gestured grandly around him. "La Morte Academy was founded by me many centuries ago. The buildings you see here are the same as the ones from the very beginning of our Academy. Be proud of our heritage new comers and continue to have pride seniors. La Morte Academy, you will know it till your death."

The auditorium roared with cheers from all the students inside. They stomped their feet, clapped their hands and hooted, "Uccelli di Morte." It amazed Sakura how human-like so many Pure Blooded students could be.

"Momo-chan," Sakura shouted trying to be heard. Tomoyo looked at her. She cupped her ear trying to hear her.

"What?" She shouted back.

"Headmaster! He looks familiar!"

"What?" Tomoyo shouted again.

"Headmaster-" She shouted louder. "Looks familiar!"

The auditorium quieted down. The Headmaster had put his hands in the air and the students knew it as a sign of silence. They would never disrespect their Headmaster.

"Now Welcome your Prince and Council President Li Syaoran!"

Once again the room came to life as Syaoran stepped up to the podium. Like the Headmaster, he held up his hands and the students immediately quiet down. Syaoran's eyes scanned the student body lingering in some places more than others. Where was Sakura?

"It is nice to see many Pure Bloods come back to this Academy." His eyes settled in the middle of the crowd. He had found her and he held her gaze. If only she knew how badly he wanted to snatch her away from this den of vampires to keep her safe. But he held his urges in, not allowing his mind to give him away. She would do something reckless if he allowed that. "My only wish is that we succeed in our academics and bring pride to our school. Our superiority is undeniable but let us gracefully accept our heritage."

This time only a portion of the student body began to cheer. Syaoran said nothing more. He turned his back to them then went back to his seat. As he sat down his father patted his shoulder grinning. Sakura was one of the many that stayed quiet. That small speech was meant for the Pure Blooded students, however, it didn't sit well with the Half-Breeds which there weren't many of them. Tomoyo held onto Sakura's hand tightly while she took in what he said.

"That bastard." Tomoyo murmured under her breath. Sakura shook her head slowly.

"He has to," She murmured looking at him as he sat down. She was able to catch his eye and he looked away. She knew he wasn't happy with what he said.

_'Are you alright?' _ She asked.

_'I will be fine, stop making eye contact with me.'_He replied looking back at his father.

_'You never said that I couldn't look at you.'_

_'Well I am now. Stop it.'_

_'I will stop when you tell me-'_

_'SAKURA!' _He yelled. Taken aback she looked down at her lap and bit her lip. _'I'm sorry. Please understand that __this is not what I wish right now. But I have no authority here if so__mething happens to you. Some authority, yes, but__ among the students __since__ I am not all powerful here. Listen to me when I speak to you.'_

She didn't reply back to him. He sighed. He wanted to lash out on something due to the current situation. Why did women have to be so caring and naive? He could only wish that she understood him.

"Sakura you know as well as I do that he does what he pleases because he feels he's better than us."

"Momo-chan." Sakura said smiling sadly. She wrapped herself with her arms putting her head down. She wanted Xiao Lang to hold her. She transmitted this feeling to him. In his seat he went rigid. He took a deep breath and sent her his protective feelings, the ones he had tried to keep to himself but she had weakened him. She giggled a little and he blushed a slight tint of red. But then it disappeared so no one could see. "It's alright." She told Tomoyo. "I understand why he said those things."

"You know our Prince?" The boy asked. Tomoyo turned to him and was going to answer but Sakura sat back up and squeezed her hand, an indication for her to be quiet.

"A little." Sakura responded looking back at the stage. "Only a little." The boy stared at her for a minute. Then with a shrug went back to the stage. She was really cute.

The entrance ceremony went on for a little while longer. More professors spoke, encouraging students to do well in their school work. A couple students from the council spoke then finally, the Headmaster came back with his closing remarks.

"To all of our new students. La Morte Academy is divided into two races, Pure Bloods and Dhampires." He said once again gesturing grandly. Then he put a finger to his lips as if he was telling a secret. "But you will not know who is what unless you use your senses and stay sharp like your teachers. Have a nice night and let us all have a wonderful school year."

When he walked out the students clapped moderately. A woman came up to the mic. She asked all grade levels to be separate to wait for their homeroom teachers respectfully. Sakura and Tomoyo were separated. Sakura went with the sophomore class and Tomoyo went with the juniors. When the teachers came, they called about twenty by name. Those who were called, followed their teachers to separate buildings and classrooms.

Sakura sat down in the third row in the center. The seats around her were filled accordingly. Some of the students spoke with each other. Sakura knew they had attended the school previously. So she sat by herself until the professor begin his class. Looking around her, Sakura noticed that some of the girls wore more than one earring or had multiple piercings - the school earring and their personal ones. Some skirts were shorter than necessary while others were moderate. They all looked just like the humans whom she had studied with before. There were really no differences between the blood and the powers. Beside her, two girls kept stealing glances at her. In fact, Sakura had noticed that a while ago but chose to ignore them. Unfortunately at this point it was near impossible.

"Hey you," One of the girls said walking up to her. She was short, shorter than Sakura. Her hair was red and curled. To Sakura, the girl's hair was like a open, flowing curtain that is also hard to tame. Her eyes were a light orange and naturally narrowed as if she was suspicious of everything.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"What are you?" The girl asked. She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "You smell like a half-breed but," She stared at her for a second as if she was a rare animal. "You look like a Pure Blood."

Sakura looked up at her dismissively.

"I'm a Half Breed." She answered flatly. She really didn't care.

"So that's why you reek of human!" The short girl gave her a look of disgust. The girl behind her said nothing but her face held the same feelings. Sakura had nothing to say. She wasn't used to this reaction because she never admitted it so openly before but she acted nonchalant like it was no big deal anyways.

"From what I remember," The boy said supporting his elbow on Sakura's shoulder. She looked up at him in annoyance, who the hell was he?

"Doesn't matter what breed we are, we study equally." Another boy said mimicking the others action. Sakura wanted to break their arms. Did she look like an arm rest?

"Anyways it's too early to start bullying, Lillian." They said in unison.

Lillian looked up at the two boys with surprise. Her pale cheeks turned pink and she went back to her seat, never saying another word in the process. Sakura looked up at the two boys. She blinked several times before she could even register what she saw.

"Hi there beautiful." They said with bright and blinding smiles.

"Uh...hello." She replied. She recognized them or one of them at least. "You were beside me or both or...well..."

The boys laughed. She pouted a little in annoyance that she wasn't getting the joke. She shook them off of her shoulders.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" They said still chuckling. "We can explain."

"Well then, stop laughing at me." She said still pouting. One of the boys, the one to her left, ruffled her hair.

"You're so adorable." He said. She glared at him setting both of them laughing again. When they calmed down they held each other by the shoulders in a brotherly way.

"My name is Demetri." The one to the right said. "Demetri Vondalom."

"I'm Caleb Vondalom." The one on the left said. "We're twins."

That was the most accurate summation of the two. She had never seen twins before so she wouldn't know. They were twin brothers. Very handsome twins too. Their bodies seemed strong, lean and slim. They both looked exactly alike which left Sakura in amazement but she pretended not to care.

"What's your name beautiful?" Caleb asked ruffling her hair again. She slapped his hand away.

"I'm Sakura," She said. "Kinomoto Sakura."

At that moment the professor entered the room. He set down a large brief case. Then in a loud voice, told all the students to settle down. The twin brothers said their short goodbyes to go to their seats. Demetri's gaze still lingered on her for a brief moment until a thump on the back from his brother broke his gaze. Sakura couldn't help but smile. Maybe they really would be alright in this den of vampires.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to review! I want thank Hatsuki for becoming my Beta Reader. It was really helpful and saved me a lot of time! Thanks a bunch.

Now Special Thanks To: petiteTRINH, Fashion Fairy 26, Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan, yingfa07, animefan88tv.


	17. Punishment

‡ †_**Moon Sight: Punishment† ‡ **_

_**پ**_‡_**پ**_†_**پ**_

My lunch time Sakura was starving. But she was much to scared to actually go to the lunch room where everyone else ate. So she stayed in her classroom looking through her knew textbooks. Caleb and Demetri weren't fans of school lunch and because they were so popular among the other students half of their class stayed in the room talking and fooling around with each other.

"Caleb! What happened man! We wanted a party during the break!" One of the boys said slapping Calebs back. He winced and rubbed the now sore spot.

"Sorry about that, our parents got in a little situation." He explained. "Maybe next break, what do you think Demetri?"

His brother had been staring at the new girl for the whole lunch period. Caleb caught him taking a couple glances at her when he spoke with the other guys.

"What are you even looking at?" One of the boys asked him glancing Sakura's way. His eyes brightened. "Ah, the new girl. What's her name again?"

"Kinomoto Sakura." Demetri responded automatically. Caleb took a mental note of that.

"Yeah, well she's defiantly pretty. I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into her pretty little neck at all." The guy said. That got both the brother's attention.

"I think you just want to get some action." Caleb said shaking his head.

"What's wrong with that? Isn't that what we're made for. Sex is just too much fun. And with a girl that beautiful, damn, imagine the fun I would have."

"You won't be _**having**_ any fun, Angelo." Both Caleb and Demetri replied.

"What you guys put dibs on her already?" Angelo asked his blond eyebrow arching up a little. "That's no fair."

"Suck it up." They said. Angelo got a smirk on his face.

"Well let me try to." He responded.

Before they could stop him he was already beside Sakura using his super human speed. He sat on top of her desk so she couldn't see her books anymore.

"Hey there." He said a seductive look in his eyes. Sakura glanced up, her cheeks turned bright pink and she looked back down only to be greeted by his leg.

"Hi," She mumbled. The boy was gorgeous. He could have been a model. He had high cheek bones with beautiful azure eyes, delectable full lips and long blond hair tied into a pony tail.

"Why so shy, honey?" He asked lifting her face with his finger. He slid it to her chin. Her eyes widened and she shot up standing in her spot. She was flustered.

"Uh...ummm..." She stammered. Angelo chuckled.

"Don't have to be scared I just want to talk. Your a Dhampire right?" He asked. Sakura nodded unable to speak. "You look like a Pure Blood. Your just so beautiful." He drawled.

"Does that mean a Dhampire is supposed to be ugly?" She asked finally snapping out of it.

"No, No, I've met my share of beautiful half-breeds. Let's just say there blood is very...tasty." He purred touching her neck. She slapped it away.

"Thanks for the compliment. I think I'll go eat lunch now." She gave him a glare and was prepared to walk away when he held her arm.

"Don't be so mean. I know your not hungry maybe your just thirsty?" He asked coming closer to her. He sniffed her neck. She smelled like vanilla. A truly horrid smell he detested. But underneath was her roaring energized blood.

Sakura hesitated. She was thirsty. Sure she drank from Xiao Lang this morning but she was too embarrassed to satisfy herself. But she could never bring herself to drink anyone elses blood but his.

"No, I'm alright thank you." She said shaking him off.

"You are a stubborn one." He said with a smile. She turned to him and gave him one of her own. He was beginning to annoy her.

"I return that comment to you."

Caleb laughed. Angelo was in way over his head. He glanced over at his brother. Demetri looked about ready to kill. Caleb stepped over him then went to stand at Sakura's side.

"I don't think she likes you." Caleb said suppressing a smile.

"I think you should mind your business." Angelo retorted. Then the classroom door opened revealing Tomoyo.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, Ni-chan wants-" She stopped to look at the situation. "Aren't you a little heart breaker?" She said giggling. Sakura turned to her ignoring the boys.

"That's not funny, Momo!" She shouted her cheeks turning a crimson red.

"Any intro's Sakura?" Caleb asked.

"She's my stupid cousin Tomoyo!" Sakura replied her face still red.

"I resent that Sakura!" She said still giggling.

"I resent you right now." Sakura said facing the windows.

"Well I'm from 11-1, Tomoyo. Its nice to meet you." Tomoyo said bowing. "Now if you would excuse us, Kero wants to see how your doing." She said looking at Sakura. "You know how he gets."

"Boyfriend?" Caleb asked. Sakura shook her head hard.

"Ew no! That's my other cousin!" She said going over to Tomoyo. "I'll be back it a little." She said waving at him. Caleb nodded and waved back.

"Hurry before the Professor gets back!"

"Yeah!" Sakura said following her cousin.

When she was gone Caleb punched Angelo's shoulder. Angelo grunted and glared at him.

"You can't get that one!" Caleb said with a laugh. Angelo said nothing. He was too lazy to get someone as stubborn as her anyways.

Tomoyo pulled her cousin out of the classroom. She laughed at her red face. She was just too adorable, maybe that's why so many boys had been oogling her. The minute they stepped outside Syaoran was across the hall speaking to some of his classmates. Sakura spotted him and was ready to go say hello but remembered what he had told her. She couldn't speak to him at the Academy, she couldn't even make eye contact with him. So dejectedly she put her head down and walked behind her cousin. Out of the side of his eye he watched her go yearning to follow her. Tomoyo sent him a death glare that would freeze hell over. The bumpkin was mad at him.

"Momo, I want to go home." She complained doing her best not to glance back at Syaoran. She hated this.

"Only a couple more hours, Sakura-chan." She responded.

"That's too long." She replied pouting.

Kero had only wanted to see if both of them were alright. He sent them back to class when he confirmed that. The night went on without much other event. The only thing that changed was Sakura's mood. She became even lonelier and thirstier by the minute.

"What's with the long face?" Caleb asked pulling up a chair beside her.

The school bell had rang nearly a half hour ago indicating the end of the night. The sun was only two hours away from rising. Club activities would be held for an hour and the students would had home in the next one. But Sakura had just sat there staring at her desk as if it was the only interesting thing in the whole world.

"Nothing." She clipped beginning to gather her things.

"If its nothing why does it look like your about to burst into tears?"

"Its none of your business Caleb!" Her voice rang harshly in the room. She finally looked up. "I'm sorry its just that..."

"No, no your right it is none of my business."

"No wait Caleb," She shook her head. "I don't mean to be rude..."

"Your thirsty." He stated. She nodded feeling embarrassed. "Do you have anyone to drink from?"

"I do."

"So why haven't you gone to satisfy yourself?"

"Why do you talk about it like that?! You guys make it sound like...like..."

"Like sex?"

"Caleb!" She exclaimed completely horrified that he had said it. He laughed whole hartedly. She was just too innocent.

"Call it whatever you want...wait a second your a half-breed." He looked at her bewildered. "You're not supposed to go through thirst."

"Well I do."

He studied her for a minute.

"Do you want my blood?"

"No!"

"I thought as much." He laughed again. "If you don't quench your thirst soon you might end up doing something you might regret later. Just go to the person and ask for a drink."

"Its not that easy...and why do you care so much?" She asked putting her head down on the desk.

"Because you have offically became one of my dearest friends." He said honestly. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" He asked smoothing her hair.

"You're a Pure Blood, why would you want to be friends with me?" She allowed him to continue to touch her hair.

"I'm not. I'm a Half Breed just like you." He stated. She bolted up. Her wide eerie emerald eyes staring at him in shock.

"Your a..."

"I'm a Half Breed." He said with a chuckle. "It shouldn't surprise you. This school is made up of both types of vampires."

"But...but..." She really didn't know what to say. He gave another chuckle then stood up. He leaned over her and brushed away the bangs that covered the center of her forehead. He placed a light kiss on it then touched his head to hers.

"You're much too naïve for your own good. But that just makes you all the more adorable." He said. Then he started to walk out of the class room. Startled at his sudden departure she gathered her things and followed after him.

"Wait! Caleb!" She called after him. He had already reached the middle of the hall. She caught up to him and glared at him playfully. "You can't just leave like that!"

"Sorry. Sorry." He said laughing.

It was strange. She didn't feel anything bad coming from him. It didn't even feel like after that kiss he was trying to court her. She liked him a lot for that. As they approched the main gates Tomoyo waved at her to hurry up. Kero stood beside her fuming angry. She was in trouble.

"Oh..."She mumered her steps faltering.

"No one told you to stay so late." Caleb said looking the other way when she glared at him.

"And whose fault is that?!" She shot back. He continued to play innocent.

"Jeez!" She said running to her cousins. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted waving with a smile on her face. She really liked him. He smiled back and waved as well. The minute she got to her cousins Kero went into a long rant. Sakura lowered her head and wanted to cover her ears but if she did he would get louder. Tomoyo shook her head not even getting in between.

Caleb watched as they entered a car and drove off. His brother stepped beside him. He threw his bag at him and he caught it effortlessly. Then they began there walk back home.

"I know you don't like her that way. Why are you treating her as if you did?" Demetri asked side stepping a stone.

"You're getting jealous." Caleb pointed out with a chuckle. His brother nearly kicked him but he made sure to keep his distance.

"And why do you think that is!" Demetri said glaring at him. Caleb laughed again.

"Why is it a problem to treat her as if she were my sister? Unlike the uncute brother I have she is adorable and innocent." Caleb replied looking up at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Seriously?" Demteri asked shaking his head. "You just want someone to spoil."

"And I finally have someone to spoil. Don't worry I don't plan to fight with you over her. She's not my type."

Demetri's face turned red. Caleb laughed dodging his punch then making a run for it. He took it back, his brother was cute when he wanted to be.

Getting back to the mansion Sakura did not dare to say a word. She was scared Kero might scream at her again. He looked over at her and sighed.

"You don't have to be so scared, idoit." He said glaring at the window.

"But you're scary when you're mad!" She protested hiding behind Tomoyo.

"He was just worried that all." Tomoyo said patting her head. "You know how he is."

"What's that supposed to mean Tomoyo?" He asked turning his glare to her. She glared back.

"It was a compliment, peanut head! Calm down!" She shot back then stuck out her tongue.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." He said shaking his head then going back to the window.

After that the ride wasn't all that bad. But Sakura started to feel lonely. She looked out the window just as Kero did and let out a long and heavy sigh. Arriving at the house maids greeted them when they went inside. Sakura sniffed the air but didn't find the scent she was looking for. She sighed again. Tomoyo and Kero said goodnight and they went into their rooms.

She missed Xiao Lang.

A while night and she barely spoke with him. She couldn't even look at him which made her feel worse. Going to her room she paused in front of his door. She missed him so much that her chest was starting to ache. What exactly was that feeling? Why did she miss him so much? As she thought she opened his door. She looked around but didn't see him any where. Then she glanced at the bed. It wouldn't hurt to just wait would it? She didn't answer her own question. Instead she went to sit down. As time passed her eyelids grew heavy. When they closed completely she feel to the pillows and didn't wake up.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

Avoiding my sleeping quarters was something I could not continue to do. She had drifted into my bed as if it was her own which amazed me even more. I entered, looked at her sleeping form then made a bee line for the bathroom. A shower was in order after such a long night.

Father was being unreasonable. He was never a man to reason with. It was expected he was the king of the Pure Bloods and I, his son, Prince LI Xiao Lang. He wanted Sakura to be captured immediately. He wanted the power of the descendant of a Demi god that she had to offer. But I as and not as a creature of the night have grown too attached to her. I can not possibly giver her up now.

The bioling hot water seared my skin. I gritted my teeth against the pain. Punishment was what I needed. My stupidity was beyond me. Never have thoughts and actions been so idiotic. I dropped to my knees and punched the tiled floor of the shower. I should have known better. My affection for her only interrupted my plans. If I loved her I couldn't not giver her to my father. But sadly love between us was not possible. I should not even entertain such tomfoolery.

I can not count how many times my fist met the floor. The blood that was washed away could only tell me it was one too many. I curse the day I was born a Pure Blood. I curse the day Sakura was born with such unholy god like power. Yet if we were not born as we are now I would never have known of her existence.

"Damn!" I cursed silently. The very action I have despised I do. The situation called for it. "Damn!" I punched the tiled floor sending blood spraying against the wall and my face. "Damn it all!" I hissed "What do I do now?!" I stopped my senseless self mutilation and just knelled there my body shaking. "What do I do now." I whispered to myself.

The door flew open. I had forgotten to lock it. The shower curtain opened as well and a girl gasped in horror. She turned off the shower and started to call out my name.

"Xiao Lang!" Sakura cried placing towels on my seared back. I grunted in pain. "Come on, stand up I can't carry you myself!"

Her voice was hysterical. How could she be so worried about me? I have done nothing but hurt her repeatedly for my own selfish desires. She half carried me back inside my room and to the bed.

"Lay on your tummy." She whispered. I chuckled a bit, she sounded like a child. "I'll be right back, don't you dare move." She ordered as if I actually had the will to do so.

She came back with a bucket of butter from the kitchen and a first aid kit. With her delicate hands she scooped out a handful and placed it on my back. She rubbed it and spread it on my back.

"What are you doing, woman?" I asked rudely. This tactic to get her away from me never did work successfully. But it was all I had left.

"I'm spreading butter on your burns." She replied calmly taking out another scoop making it thicker on my back. It did feel better.

"I can _**feel**_ that. Now tell me why." I demanded. She sighed and put the bucket down.

"The better prevents scaring and sucks out the heat. IT will heal faster." She explained finishing up. She went to the bathroom to wash off the extra butter. She came back and began working on my hand.

"I do not need your help." I said grunting at the antiseptic.

"I don't care." She responded wrapping my hand tightly in bandages.

She packed up the kit and left it at my bedside. Then she climbed into my bed and laid beside me. Her presence was comforting.

"This is not your room." I said but she only snuggled closer to my side.

"Why are you so mean to me?" She asked taking the hair out of my eyes.

"This is irrelevant leave my room." I responded moving my head from her hand.

She stopped fussing with my hair. Then she curled into a tight little ball and closed her eyes. Was that how she slept? She looked like a child.

"Stop thinking of me like that." She said angirly. "I'm not a child."

I had forgotton that she could hear my thoughts if I did not block them off.

"So you heard me before?" I asked thoughI preferred that she had not.

"No. I was asleep." She said. "But..." She pondered if she should say it. "I know it has to do with me."

"And how do you asume that, Princess?" I asked mockingly. She glanced up at me then at the bed sheets.

"I heard you calling me." She whispered.

"I did no such thing." I denied even though I had. I had called out to her in my heart so many times in that moment.

"Yes you did." She whispered again. Her right arm moved down to her seemingly swollen chest. I had not noticed that along with her transformation her body had become fuller along with her hair, her eyes and skin her body had become more of that of a woman. She pressed her hand there making her chest buldge a bit. I had to control myself not to do anything shameful. "Right here was where I heard you so that is from where you called." She paused. "You're worried too." She looked up at me again her eyes pleading. "Tell me what's wrong, Xiao Lang."

"That is not a subject of discussion." I said.

Then I closed my mind and heart to her before she could read any more of my thoughts. She had such a frightening power. My seal on her gave us a connection to hear each others thoughts but our feelings were not to be shared, it was not even written in any books I have read. Looking down at her, her eyes worried and sad that I would not share my troubles with her. It gave me a slight twinge in my chest. I wish she had not found me so she would not feel so distraught. Unconsciously I broke down.

"Do not look at me with such sorrowful eyes, my Princess." I said turning on my side. I could not help myself any longer. Slowly I gathered her small frame into my chest with my arms creating a shield from the rest of the world. I ignored the pain of my burns. It was nothing compared to how I truly ached for this girl.

"Then do not hide what is bothering you." She said. I smiled slightly. She was speaking the same way I did.

"I can not." I responded the scent of vanilla filling my nose. The smell had clung to her like an ant to sugar.

"Why?" She whispered. I could here the pain in her voice.

"You must understand me. This is something that I cannot discuss with you." I said holding her tighter.

"Xiao Lang..." She murmmered burying her face into my bare chest.

"Forgive me, Princess." I apologized sincerely. My name rang in my ears with her voice. That sweet voice that I could not bare to hear sadness in. If I betrayed her, how would that voice call out to me? "Sakura?"

She did not answer. Instead she closed her eyes as if she were asleep. Silently I watched her. She had not changed her uniform. Her fatigue must have gotten the better of her. I squeezed her in my arms and buried my face into her dark locks. What I would not give to have her like this with me forever. My eyes stung with an unfamiliar sensation that I fought it with all I had in me. This had to be my punishment from the gods. Loving this beautiful and innocent girl but having to sell her to the devil.

"Forgive me, Sakura." I whispered into her hair my voice quivering slightly. This girl would be the death of me and I truly did not mind such death.

* * *

Hi everyone, sorry for the delay I had some things to take care of regarding school in the fall. Oh and I also got a job! :D Soooo happy but very tired. Anyways I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. Its actually one of my favorites. Please remember to review before you leave. It is very appreciated and I try to answer all your questions as well as well wishes. Thanks a lot! Now I also want to thank those who subscribed and followed the story...I'm not sure how that works exactly but thanks none the less.

Special Thanks to: yingfa07, Fashion Fairy 26, petiteTRINH, KawaiiAmy13, Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan, , Dreaming Snow, Cheyly, jajaaah.

Thanks a lot! Plz review, I enjoy reading what you guys thought of this chapter! Oh and really really special thanks to Hatsuki for proof reading the chapter!


End file.
